The Proud Witch of Oz
by WTalespinner
Summary: The lonely Texas farm life of 16 year old Wendy Wylie changes dramatically when she drops through a sinkhole and winds up in the magical fairyland of Oz! The events of this story take place during the events of "The Road to Oz" and is a brand new adventure set in the Quadling domain's Kingdom of Bunnybury. Expect its original characters to blend with familiar faces, as well!
1. Chapter I - The Bunny Thief

The afternoon sun was beating down oppressively upon the Texas landscape outside. A heat wave had settled in the area, and it would last into the next day, so the 16 year old orphan girl stayed inside to keep as cool as she could. Wendy Wylie cast a bored glance over the wheat fields from within the farmhouse in which she lived, from out the window of her room on the second floor.

But she was still bored. Not much to do, for all her farm chores were dutifully done. At times, she could just stare out the window and get lost in her own thoughts.

Although like most girls, she enjoyed most common forms of recreation, Wendy was one of those sorts who did not complain much when she was given something to do. As long as it was something she could capably handle. It was a good way to pass the time in an otherwise dull household, and she had very few friends on account of her farmhouse being so remote.

She was feeling a little sad this day, as well. She had just learned that one of her cousins…Betsy Bobbin by name…was among those lost during a doomed sea voyage. Her body was never found.

Her foster parents, whom she generally liked but did not give her much in the way of loving attention, were away this afternoon, having driven off to the market. They would not be back until the early evening, usually, and this was another one of her many quiet moments in the household. At least, until they came back and she was called upon to help bring in and store the market goods and groceries.

The window view offered a pretty good vantage point over the farm and its crops. For the past couple of days, some of the fresh carrots in the carrot patch had gone missing…which was odd, for there weren't very many rabbits in the farming area in which she lived.

So who, or what, could have been robbing from it?

As she observed the sun-cooked golden fields, she glanced to the leftmost area where the carrot crops were usually placed…

…and, surprisingly, she saw a flash of white fur among the carrot growths.

"Gotcha." Wendy exclaimed, and she got up from the seat of her room's small desk and hurried downstairs.

She stepped outside quietly, in her red-plaid shirt with the rolled-up sleeves, and her worn blue jeans, to take quiet, slow steps toward the carrot crops, picking the best possible place to catch this white-furred, unwelcome guest in the act.

She waited a good five minutes for any sign of this intruder. Perhaps the critter had heard her approaching and made good on an escape plan. Wendy was a persistent and patient sort, however. She wasn't one to so easily give up.

So she waited a little more.

Sure enough, her patience was rewarded when the head of a bunny inched forward towards the untouched green plume of a carrothead. Wendy went dead quiet, not making a single sound, and breathing very slowly.

As the bunny moved into full view, however, there was something odd about it. Never before had Wendy seen a small bunny of any kind wearing some manner of…vest?

It then began digging around the carrot placement to get it out. Wendy crept up as quietly as she could…but her foot struck a can lying on its side, and the bunny…which she had gotten to about an arm's length of…began to hop away.

Wendy gave chase. This rabbit had made her quite curious, and her long, curly red hair streamed behind her as she raced after the fleeing bunny with the queer vest.

Just as she got dangerously close to the critter, however, she watched it suddenly snap out of existence. Right in front of her.

Wendy came to a dead halt, bewildered at what she had just seen. She stood there for a long moment, trying to comprehend it.

Sighing, she gave up and turned back around to face the farmhouse, beginning to walk back, feeling tired and hungry. She hadn't even eaten lunch yet, and it was about that time.

In her exhaustion, she never noticed the ground suddenly open up under her legs. She cried out in surprise as the unexpected sinkhole swallowed her whole.

* * *

Giddy Fleetfoot found himself standing before Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, the most powerful sorceress in the entire fairyland of Oz and the beautifully red-robed ruler of the Quadling lands of which his native Bunnybury was a part. He confirmed that he still had the carrot he took from the farm's carrot patch with him, but Glinda was looking down upon him with a somewhat disparaging look on her face.

"Ummmm…" Giddy began, looking quite nervous. He then attempted a cordial bow as he spoke, in his usual rapid-fire and highly-excited manner. "…hiiii-dee-ho, your super-Sorceress-ness!"

A slight smile played on the crimson lips of the red-haired sorceress. "Giddy…I don't know how it was that you found yourself in the lands outside of Oz, but you must realize how dangerous the outside world can be!"

"Awww, c'mooooon." Giddy protested, his long ears lowering. "It was only one carrot!" He then mumbled the next remark to himself. "Would have gotten more if it hadn't been for…"

"Precisely the reason why I needed to get you out of there." Glinda interjected, always keeping her tone calm and even. "Now you'll have to promise me that you will never convince any more magic-wielders to send you to the outside world any further, Giddy. If it is carrots you desire, don't go anywhere other than Oz to get them."

Giddy sighed. He knew that even if he did find a traveling wizard, sorceress, or witch anywhere in the five territories that made up the land of Oz, Glinda would know of his exploits, and their next conversation would involve more than just a gentle scolding.

"Oooookaaaaay." Giddy remarked. "I promise, I promise." He then looked down at his delicious prize. "I guess you want me to hand this over?"

Glinda smiled. "Promise me again that you will not return to the outside world for any reason, and I shall let you keep the carrot."

"Oh, heck yes! I promise! I promise! Ten skilly-billion and qua-dilly-zillion times! I promise promise promise!" Giddy excitedly replied. "And I'll promise some more if ya need me to!"

Glinda giggled sweetly. "Very well, dear. You may go."

"Gotcha-gotcha, your Glinda-the-Good-ness! And a-_waaaaay_ we go!" And away Giddy hopped, clutching tightly to his prize.

The ever-youthful and radiant Glinda the Good shook her head, smiling in her amusement, as she moved towards the chamber wherein the Great Book of Records…a very large text which magically records not only any event inside and outside of Oz, but anywhere in the _world_…was kept under magically enchanted lock and key.

Opening the text with slender fingers and flipping to that portion which involved her relocation of Giddy Fleetfoot back to Oz, reading a bit further to find out what had happened to the Texas girl who had discovered Giddy's theft.

Glinda's eyebrow quirked, wondering what wild adventures this young Texas farmgirl…this outsider…would experience in her lands.


	2. Chapter II - The Witch's Servant

Wendy found herself flailing through a rush of dry soil and dirt in her fall through the sinkhole, holding her breath so she would not take in any of the rushing soil around her. She was moving very, very fast, seemingly underground the entire time, although she could swear she also felt the rush of water around her during her queer journey as well. As had been mentioned, Wendy was no stranger to endurance, and she tried to remain calm as her fast movement continued. There was nothing much she could really do other than to wait until this rushing of dirt and dry soil stopped.

But it didn't.

She barely noticed that her path had first taken her down, and then to some side direction. She stayed that way, and her body kept moving in that direction.

A few minutes later, she felt her body angle upward in its path.

A few seconds later, she had been spat up from some manner of impression freshly made in the soil. Where this soil was, she had no idea, but she landed upon it with a *thump*.

Shaking her head vigorously in an attempt to get her senses back, Wendy scanned her surroundings. Judging by the position of the sun, it looked like wherever she was, it was sometime in the morning.

She had come up on what looked to be a forest of sorts, and with a relievedly cooler climate, at that. Rising from where she laid, Wendy began to dust the soil and dirt from her clothes, and out of her hair, making an effort to recover from the unexpectedly queer experience.

But where was she, exactly?

And how come the nearby grasslands were red?

And was anyone home at the nearby cottage?

Hunger, however, was to be the first order of business when Wendy had fully recovered from her unexpected ride. She had thought to perhaps see if anyone was home at the cottage, and perhaps ask if they could spare a bit of food.

But then, she saw that she had landed near a more robust crop of carrots. Rows upon rows of carrotheads could be seen upon the fresh-looking dark soil, green plummage fluffing out from the top of each carrot head.

Her first instinct, obviously, was to pull one, for she herself enjoyed raw carrots. At least one, hoping it would not be missed. She chose one at the very end and gave it a couple of tugs. The buried carrotstick easily pulled out of where it had been planted.

After wiping it down as thoroughly as possible, she bit the front of the large and tasty-looking carrot taproot and began chewing it, savoring its surprisingly good taste. She was quick to finish this particular meal, when she found herself wanting another one.

The second carrot she picked out, and tried to pull, however, would not budge at all. She tried pulling with all her might, then with two hands. This effort, unfortunately, resulted in the green plummage slipping out of her hands and she stumbled backward, landing upon the soft soil behind her.

When she looked up where she had landed, however, a long-eared, white-furred face was standing over her, staring back down at her with a frown on her muzzled, whiskered face. Her ears had been wrapped together to form a kind of topknot, and from the end of one of these furry ears hung a pair of feathers.

Wendy gasped in surprise!

And then, this apparently human-like, human-sized bunny began to literally speak to the young lady from Texas. "Hmmmm…what do we have _here_, eh?"

Wendy's eyes widened in disbelief. In her moment of surprise, she was struck speechless.

"Thought you could help yourself to a portion of my crop, young lady?" The bunny woman chided.

Finally, Wendy responded. "I…I'm sorry…I was hungry."

"Clearly." The bunny woman wryly remarked. "Do you plan on growing a new one for me? I had a perfect crop going here. Today was to be the day when I was going to pull them, in fact, and take them to Bunnybury. After I've stored my own portion, of course."

Wendy still seemed amazed. "Um…how is it…that…you can talk?"

The bunny woman tilted her head to the side, curiously. "Who are you, and where have you come from?"

"I'm Wendy. Wendy Wylie." The young woman responded. "I'm from Texas."

The bunny woman arched an eyebrow. "Oh? _Another_ outsider? Well…at least you're from someplace other than Kansas, but how…" And then, the puzzled expression of the bunny wearing the elegant-looking red-and-brown gown melted to one of some disdain. "…oh, _bother_. The spell I was working on last night must have went wild. No wonder it didn't send Giddy out!"

Wendy blinked, entirely lost. "Giddy?"

"Oh, he's just a rather excitable acquaintance of mine." The bunny woman explained. "He got into a little trouble with the King of Bunnybury, so he asked me to fix him up a spell so he can go elsewhere for his carrots."

Wendy frowned in confusion. "Spell?"

The bunny woman smirked down at the young girl. "I'm a witch, dear. Minerva Mulch. It seems the witchcraft I was working on for Giddy got screwy and sent you on a little trip from your land of Texas to our land of Oz."

"Oz?"

"Mm-hmm!" Minerva confirmed, pacing around Wendy and looking her over in a manner that seemed to worry the young girl. "I'm not the only creature of the forest that can talk, either. You'll find all manner of lions and tigers and bears here in the Quadling Forest…everywhere in Oz, in fact…can be likewise understood."

"Lions?" Wendy inquired, warily.

"And tigers." Minerva confirmed, holding a furry hand out so that Wendy could take it and pull herself up from the ground. "And bears."

"And…how is it that y' haven't been eaten yet?" Wendy inquired, patting and dusting herself off further.

"Well…for one thing, I do remember telling you that I am a witch, yes?" Minerva reminded, clasping her hands behind her. "And a very proud witch at that. Furthermore, you'll find that not all of the animals of the forests in Oz behave badly. In fact, some are quite reasonable when you give them a chance to explain themselves."

"So…I can talk a lion out of eatin' me?" Wendy inquired.

"The only lion I know of in these parts, in fact, has a reputation for being a coward." Minerva noted. Wendy couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Yet, this very same lion happens to be the King of all the beasts here in this forest, so I'll remind you to show some respect, young lady." Minerva scolded, wagging a finger at her while keeping her other hand behind her. "It's bad enough that you've stolen from my crop…" Minerva then arched an eyebrow. "…which brings me to what we're to do with you to fix this little blunder."

Wendy's eyes went to the side in thought, and then she looked back to the proud witch, giving her a sweet grin, not noticing that her two front teeth had grown a little larger. "Find a way to get me back home? Maybe?"

Minerva shook her head, smirking. "I'm incapable of producing magic effects that strong. Glinda the Good might know of a way, but she's a busy woman, and she usually keeps to herself in her palace, much like I do here. Never really involve myself in any matters outside of this farm and Bunnybury, which is not far from here. Now that _you're_ here, however, and I can't immediately surmise any means of getting you back to Texas, I could use a helping hand."

Minerva still had one of her furry hands behind her, and she was rubbing at something that was hanging at her leather belt behind her, attached by a cord.

It was a rabbit's foot.

Wendy now looked uneasy, not feeling that her ears were growing longer as she spoke, and a pelt of soft brown and white fur began growing upon her skin. "Doin'…what?"

"Fixing my crops, of course." Minerva noted. "And not just the one you took and ate, but also the _second _crop you ruined when you came up out of the ground."

"But…that wathn't my fault!" Wendy lisped, for she was now buck-toothed.

"You're also treading all over a portion of that second crop with those shoes. Take them off!" Minerva scolded.

And when Wendy bent down to remove the shoes, she found that her five-fingered hands were now padded, pudgy, four-fingered ones, and covered in a thick pelt of fine white fur, each finger tipped with a small black claw. Her eyes widened in recognition of this, and she gasped loudly in shock.

Her head shot up to gaze at Minerva, as her twitching nose began to change to that of a bunny. "What're you doin' t' me?"

Minerva arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think _I'm_ doing this to you?"

Whiskers were now growing in upon her upper lip. "Y' thaid you were a witch! OWW!"

Wendy felt the crunching pressure in her feet. She needed to free them, for they were changing as well. She quickly removed both shoes and socks, the socks already ripped open, and saw her feet blossom and expand in a flare of soft brown and white fur as the front portions of her feet painlessly stretched out, her legs becoming digitigrade.

"Oh yes, silly me. I almost forgot." Minerva wryly remarked, clearly toying with this wayward thief. "No doubt that would explain what is happening to you, eh?"

The pressure didn't end with her feet, however, for her jeans now seemed to be struggling to hold her expanding thighs and her posterior, and there was a significant bump of pressure right at the base of her spine.

Minerva caught this, and quickly moved to grab Wendy's arm. "Hmmm…we'd better get you into a change of more appropriate clothes. Wooden closet to the left, there should be a dress there and an apron that should fit you. Work fast."

Minerva closed the door behind a wide-eyed Wendy…whose face was pushing out into a cute bunny muzzle…and waited outside, a devious, amused smile on her face.

Despite what was happening to Wendy, however, Minerva could not be considered wicked, and was not considered as such among the people of Bunnybury. If her comforts and/or her exacting standards were ever violated, however, and she could do something to set things right? She would. No matter how radical it needed to be. This was no doubt why the people of Bunnybury were very careful with their words and deeds when they were around Minerva.

At the moment, of course, she needed to restore her violated crops, and she wasn't about to fix this problem by herself. Not again. Granted, the sorcerous experimentation that brought this young girl to Oz _was _Minerva's doing, but…she was just too _proud _to fix the ruined patch on her own.

Besides…she now had help. It then occurred to Minerva that the girl needed training, but the witch was unaware that Wendy had farming talent, and she would be able to fix the damage to the entire patch by nightfall.

That would, however, impress Minerva in such a way that she would want Wendy to become her permanent servant…but the crafty witch would not explain that part. Best to keep her hopeful, she thought. Keep her believing that she could earn a way back home.

Finally, after some time had passed, Wendy emerged, wearing a dull brown dress which indeed fit her perfectly(although Minerva's magic subtly saw to this), and she had a clean white apron tied around her furry waist. Her transformation was complete, and the new bunny girl was a bit nervous and awkward with every step of her now digitgrade feet and legs, clearly amazed at what had so unexpectedly happened to her. She brought one of her bunny hands up to scratch an itch at her head, upon which her long, curly red hair was still intact.

"Everything you'll need is in the shed behind the cottage." Minerva instructed. "Judging by the way you were dressed, I'm guessing you have farming experience?"

Wendy nodded her head slowly, still awed over what had happened to her. The soft brown and white fur all over her body was surprisingly warm and comfy compared to having bare skin. She couldn't help but admit to herself how nice it felt.

"Good. I want this entire patch here fixed." Minerva ordered. "Do a good enough job, and I will consider restoring your human form and perhaps we can pay a visit to Glinda the Good…or perhaps even the Princess Ozma of Oz, in the Emerald City…to see about returning you to Texas."

Minerva, in fairness, helped Wendy to get accustomed to her new form as she went right to work. The former girl knew she had done wrong in stealing the carrot, so she did not feel as if she were entirely wronged by what the witch had done to her. She felt inclined to make amends, and she had the fortunate distinction of having the skills to do just that. Indeed, by nightfall, Wendy's work had restored the crop, with fresh plantings that had been carefully watered.

Minerva then instructed her new help in the cooking of meals, and the cleaning of the cottage. For every protest, Minerva reminded her new servant that only she could restore her human form, and this was always enough to convince Wendy to keep working. The work was not terribly strenuous, though. It was nothing she could not handle, nor have a lot of trouble with.

She could even get used to it.

They had a nice dinner that evening, and Minerva decided to learn more about this girl, and more about where she had come from. Wendy obliged, although she seemed entirely distant as she spoke. She missed her real mother. She never knew her father, for he had passed away before she was born, and the circumstances behind her mother's passing remained a mystery. Her foster parents treated her well, but she always felt alone in spite of this. Their influence, however, was enough to teach her responsibility, though, through her farm chores.

It was perhaps by virtue of Wendy's somewhat sad story of a lonely and entirely unenchanting life that Minerva felt inclined to compliment her new servant on having done such a good job in fixing the carrot crops, and having cooked such a delicious meal, and having cleaned so thoroughly around the cottage. "You deserve to be around more of your people than just me, Wily Wendy. Tomorrow, I shall take you with me to Bunnybury."

"Why do you call yourthelf a proud witch?" Wendy asked.

"Well…I cannot rightfully call myself a good witch, because I mostly keep to myself, and I don't help others much." Minerva explained. "But I certainly can't call myself a bad witch, for I am not terribly wicked. But I do take a lot of pride in my 'craft, so it seems logical that I refer to myself as a proud witch. Does this make sense to you, Wily Wendy?"

Wendy nodded. "Tho where am I going to thleep?"

"Oh, I'll have a bed conjured for you." Minerva noted. "I think you've earned a comfortable bed after doing such a good job for me today. Just don't go slipping away on me during the night. Remember…I'm the only one who can break this spell I've cast upon you."

Wendy nodded. "I won't leave."

"Oh, and one other thing, Wily Wendy." Minerva added, sternly gazing upon her new servant. "Since I am a proud witch, I would have you respect this and refer to me as 'Miss Minerva' from now on when you acknowledge me. Is this understood?"

Wendy again nodded. "Yeth, Mith Minerva."

Minerva smirked. "Close enough." She then rose from her seat. "Come now, Wily Wendy. Let's teach you a few more things to do while you are here. Follow me into the living room."

"Yeth, Mith Minerva." Wendy rose up, but did not immediately move from her spot. She instead looked to her posterior, where a hole in her dress had allowed for her bunny tail to fluff through. She stared at it for a long moment, giving the thick, soft, creampuff-shaped tuft of white fur a few curious rubs, still amazed that she actually had a bona-fide tail.

Minerva caught this, turning back to her new bunny girl, and walked back over to rub and scratch a padded hand around the side of her furry neck. The warmth this rubbing provided felt quite luxurious, and Wendy closed her eyes as she invited the warmth, moaning softly.

"Do you think you could get used to being a bunny, dear?" Minerva teased.

Wendy did not immediately answer, to which Minerva unexpectedly pulled her new bunny girl into a warm and tight hug. Wendy hesitantly wrapped her arms around the proud witch, hugging her back, for this was a much more pleasant warmth to be felt in this embrace. She found herself wanting to stay in this embrace for hours, for their bodies were so soft and fluffy.

Minerva brought her mouth over to one of Wendy's long, floppy ears.

"Consider yourself forgiven for the carrot you stole, Wily Wendy." The witch whispered.

Minerva then brought the bunny girl into the living room to begin her embroidery lessons.

* * *

Four months.

Four months, it would take, for the fresh carrot crops to grow.

Four months stranded in this place called Oz.

She had wondered how her foster parents, the Waldens, would react to her disappearance, but they were so dreadfully neutral in demeanor, and so routine and old-fashioned in their daily behavior, that her disappearance might not truly affect them as much as she would hope. They were just so lost in their daily farming routine and business manners…and the occasional festivals and market visits…that it seemed as if Wendy's presence was almost secondary. She liked them, and they never showed any miserly behavior towards her, but…they just didn't have the time, or even the interest, to engage in anything aside from generally pleasant relations, and their day-to-day business concerns, which Wendy had been so dutiful in her desire to help them by way of her farm chores.

But now, she was gone from that remote farmhouse. Claimed by the sudden appearance of a sinkhole which had rushed her, in a wildly queer and extravagant fashion, to this entirely different land of witches, princesses, and talking animals.

A land where a Cowardly Lion ruled as King of the beasts of the Quadling Country. Where she was told a man made entirely of tin was proclaimed Emperor of the western Winkie Country. Where a man of straw apparently had the best brains a wonderful Wizard of Oz could possibly give him, and where an 11 year old girl from Kansas had also been stranded, only to find a means of getting back home with the help of Glinda the Good.

The cottage in the southern Quadling Country, and the farming area that surrounded it, was rather remote, and a good distance from civilized settlements. Still…they were at the edge of the Quadling Forest, and upon fertile farming grounds. Wendy had wondered why the proud witch she served did not use her magic to increase the time spent growing her carrots to perfection, but the bunny girl had surmised that the witch simply preferred the natural approach to farming her carrot crops.

The embroidery lessons Minerva taught her new bunny servant was admittedly tough for Wendy to figure out given her now three-fingered, padded and pudgy hands, but Minerva had shown her a few natural tricks to be able to accomplish such skills, and the proud witch was thankfully quite patient with her new servant, never getting terribly irritated, nor scolding Wendy with any severity over every little mistake. All things considered, Wendy's living conditions in her forced exile were…comfortably fair, for the short time she had spent thus far since emerging from the other end of the enchanted sinkhole's path. During her lessons, Minerva had told her all about the man of straw, the man made of tin, and the lost Kansas girl whose name was Dorothy Gale.

But for all the amazing tales Minerva shared, it was Wendy's own transformation into a bunny girl that continued to amaze Wendy.

As Minerva busied herself with the elaborate ritual required to transform a bundle of logs and cloth into a comfortable bed for her servant, Wendy just stood in front of a long mirror in the living room and just stared at herself.

Stared at her twitchy nose.

Her two buck teeth, which enforced the cute lisp in her speech.

Her long, floppy bunny ears.

The creampuff-shaped tail at her posterior.

The uniquely-formed digitigrade legs that she was still getting accustomed to.

All that soft, fine, thick brown and white fur all over her body.

She also felt along the dull brown dress she was given, with the shoulder-strap top and the long-skirted bottom. It was comfortable and loose enough for her to work in, even if it was plain and unspectacular. Wendy was never one to fret about fashion, though. If it didn't get in the way of the work she was so used to doing, she was content.

Wendy finally saw a flash of light emerge from the area of the cottage that Minerva had picked to be her bedroom, and the proud witch called her servant over to enter her new living quarters for the first time.

Indeed, Minerva had arranged living quarters that were quite agreeable to Wendy. A single large window looked out upon both the forest's edge, and the country that loomed beyond it. Some distance away, the view revealed the presence of a beautiful and spectacular city glowing with an emerald green radiance. A desk was near the very comfy-looking bed, and her embroidery materials had been relocated here so she could practice whenever she wished.

"Get plenty of rest now, Wily Wendy." Minerva advised, using the pet name she slyly gave her, which Wendy didn't seem to mind. "Tomorrow, you will be visiting Bunnybury for the first time, and I guarantee you will not be disappointed."

But Wendy was looking out the window towards the glowing green city in the distance. "What plath ith that?"

Minerva smirked. "That is the Emerald City. It is located in the exact center of the land of Oz. From there, the lands are split into four territories. To the north, the Gillikin Country." She then gestured westward. "To the east, the Munchkin Country..." Minerva then gestured east. "…to the west, the Winkie Country, and to the south…"

"The Quadlin' Country. That'th uth." Wendy remembered aloud.

Minerva smiled. Wendy, however, found the witch's perspective on the east and the west directions immediately confusing, which the proud witch seemed to pick up on as her servant frowned and began to speak, but Minerva raised a furry hand in restraint. "Here in Oz, the distinctions of east and west have been reversed from the way you perceive it in lands like Texas and Kansas." Minerva shrugged. "That is just how it is in our lands."

Wendy's head tilted to the side, her gaze going back to the Emerald City. "Can we vithit there thomeday thoon?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, but gave the matter serious consideration. "We'll see just how well you do around here, and in Bunnybury tomorrow. If you can put up with the work I give you to my satisfaction, we will go and pay a visit to the Emerald City, and I will introduce you to the Princess Ozma, the fairy who rules all of Oz."

"Are there nith people in the Emerald Thity? Ith Othma nice?"

"Oh, they're all quite respectable, Wily Wendy. Particularly Ozma." Minerva remarked. "If you ever meet them, I'm sure you will find them most pleasant…except maybe the Wizard, who is a bit of a humbug."

"I hope I meet them thomeday, then." Wendy noted. "Even the Withard."

"The Wizard? He wasn't even a proper wizard! He was a fake! No magic powers. Just a lot of tricks and deception." Minerva lamented. "I'm amazed they wanted him back in Oz…but, well, that's Princess Ozma's thing. I'm sure she'll realize, in time, that inviting him back here was a mistake."

Minerva then looked to Wendy thoughtfully. "I'm surprised you're not more eager to meet Glinda the Good."

"I do want to meet her, Mith Minerva." Wendy chimed. "But…I wanna earn it."

Minerva nodded. "And the only way you can do that is if you continue to spend your time with me as my fluffy bunny girl." Minerva noted.

Wendy lowered her head a little. "Yeth, Mith Minerva."

The proud witch smiled, rubbing tenderly at her servant's soft brown and white fur. "Climb into your new bed, Wily Wendy. I've no doubt you will find it very, very comfortable. It's right by the window, too, so the rays of the morning sun will always stir you from your good night's sleep."

Minerva helped her get under the covers, since she had yet to get used to having digitigrade feet. Once she was under the covers, the bed was indeed very, very comfortable. Between the covers and her thick bunny fur, she was in such a perfectly warm and luxurious wrap of absolute comfort that it was easy for her to lapse into a deep sleep.

Minerva just stared at her sleeping servant for a time, considering all that had happened since discovering this once-human thief who had stolen and eaten one of her fresh and properly-grown carrots. She had rationalized the necessity to change the girl, but she wondered what kind of consequences she could incur from either Glinda or Ozma if they ever discovered what she had done, assuming they weren't already aware. She also wondered how long it would take before the proud witch would deem it necessary to keep the bunny girl submissive to her desires using her witchcraft, or even to keep the bunny girl from entertaining silly thoughts of becoming human again and being sent back home. She was indeed talented, this one, turning an embarrassing mess…which Minerva knew was her own fault…into a restored carrot patch by the time the sun had set. Wendy rarely complained, as well. She just set to every task without a single protest, so long as she knew what was expected of her.

Although the proud witch would maintain Wendy's responsibility for her new chores around the farm and the cottage, Minerva also resolved to set a day aside so that she and her servant would indeed pay the Emerald City a visit, as Wendy wished, for she knew good work required the benefit of a reward.

But not before she would bring her servant to Bunnybury for the very first time.

Proud of her own unspoken sentiments, Minerva likewise settled into her own bed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter III - A Texas Bunny in Bunnybury

When the first ray of sunlight settled upon Wendy's furry face, her eyes opened wide…and it became apparent, right at that moment, that she was not at all drowsy, but rather fit to rise and begin working at the morning tasks she had been instructed to do, presently that of fixing up a full breakfast for the both of them. She put her white apron back on and headed for the cottage's kitchen area to begin her work, pulling four eggs with the intent to scramble them, two at a time. She noted, as she was working, that Minerva was still asleep, and she surmised that perhaps the proud witch had once again enchanted her to not only awaken at the touch of sunlight, but also to instinctively get breakfast ready to serve by the time Minerva chose to awaken.

Scrambled eggs, buttered muffins, and carrot juice…all of it prepared to satisfaction…was on the table by the time Minerva entered the kitchen area and settled into her seat, her servant dutifully pushing the seat of the proud witch gently towards her meal. "Good mornin', Mith Minerva."

"Good morning, Wily Wendy." Minerva courteously responded. "My, but this food looks delicious. You're making a very good impression upon me, dear."

"Thank you, Mith Minerva." Wendy made a little bow of her head with this acknowledgement, as per a habit she was developing, and she set to her side of the kitchen table to begin eating her own delicious food.

"I won't have too much for you today aside from your cleaning the kitchen, since we'll be spending most of the day in Bunnybury." Minerva noted. "Just pull the fresh carrots from the side of the crop that wasn't ruined by your…um, my spellwork." The proud witch fairly corrected herself here, no doubt in recognition of the respect she truly felt her servant had earned. "Pull them all, Wily Wendy. Oh, and…you have my permission to take one for yourself, if you wish."

"Yeth, Mith Minerva…thank you, Mith Minerva." Wendy responded, smiling.

"I will of course expect you to re-cultivate the crop tomorrow morning after breakfast, however." Minerva reminded, receiving a positive confirmation from her servant in answer, as the two of them finished their nourishing breakfast.

Wendy made good on her cleaning duties when both of them were finished eating, as Minerva went to her own living quarters to pick out an outfit for the trip. Wendy cleaned dishes, utensils, their drinking cups, and the table they were eating upon, followed by a thorough sweeping, before Minerva emerged to direct her servant to follow her.

The bunny girl's next new task was to have Wendy dress the proud witch in the dark red and purple outfit Minerva had picked out. Not being used to such outfits for the fact that she was a farmgirl used to more rural and informal styles of dress, Minerva instructed her servant on the proper manner of outfitting for such comparatively elaborate clothing choices. The bunny girl attended to her outfitting duty with the greatest of care, for the witch's outfit looked quite eye-catching, and some of the pieces were a bit delicate. Nevertheless, Minerva was quite pleased with Wendy's first outfitting.

"Do I go ath I am, Mith Minerva?" Wendy asked.

Minerva nodded. "Although I am going to give some consideration as to picking out manners of dress which I feel will suit you for future visits."

"Thith lookth really exthpenthive, Mith Minerva…" Wendy noted, looking over the outfit. "Did it cotht you a lot?"

Minerva then giggled. "I forgot that you're a stranger in our land. Well…you should find it radically interesting to note that there is no need for money in the land of Oz. Except, perhaps, if you want green lemonade, but Ozma stopped that manner of exchange when she became the land's ruler."

"Tho you can jutht get thingth for free?"

"More or less, yes." Minerva confirmed. "And since you'll be the one making the carrot deliveries, don't be surprised if they start forcing a new outfit on you. There are really good tailors in Bunnybury, Wily Wendy. I would not be surprised if you come out of there wearing something just as elaborate as this very outfit you've so carefully dressed me in."

Wendy smiled at this, feeling anxious. "Really?"

"Well…I'm certainly going to remind everyone that you're my servant, in case they don't pick up on the hint right away with you being constantly at my side and all, as I wish you to be, and dressed as you are." Minerva remarked. "One cannot expect a servant to dress in outfits more suited to nobles, after all."

"I underthtand, Mith Minerva."

"I would also advise you to not get any ideas about getting things for free, either, servant." Minerva added, with a bit of a stern tone. "Don't just go grabbing things without asking about them. Remember…taking without asking is the reason why I had you grow all that fur in the first place."

"Yeth, Mith Minerva."

"Stay close to me at all times, no matter what. Unless I specifically tell you otherwise." Minerva warned.

"Yeth, Mith Minerva." Wendy acknowledged. "How are we going to get to Bunnybury?"

"The same way most bunnies naturally travel." The proud witch answered, with a shrug. "We hop."

* * *

It would of course have been more convenient for the proud witch to use her magic to instantaneously bring them before the front gate to the small city, but it was for her new servant's sake that she chose to hop over. She wanted to have Wendy get used to her bunny form, hopefully to a point where she would not _want_ to be restored to human form.

Most would probably consider this a bit of a wicked thought, but in this case, this thought was not so much wicked as it was a matter of pride. She liked how her new servant was shaping up. It did not take much effort to keep the girl from wanting to escape servitude thus far. Further, a wicked person would sooner abuse and torment his or her thrall for no good reason than show anything remotely resembling compassion and/or fairness, whereas Minerva's hand, while firm, was also fair and notably complimentary.

Minerva started the journey with easy hops, so that Wendy could keep up and absorb knowledge of the postures necessary. The hops got longer and longer until they were hopping in long strides, and in a manner that Wendy found to be surprisingly enjoyable. From the looks on her face, Minerva surmised that from her bunny girl's perspective, she wasn't so much hopping as she was flying. The proud witch made sure to remind her elated servant to maintain awareness of the ground, lest she land upon hazardous surfaces like deep water or perhaps even on the back of a hungry animal.

Wendy noted that while she could use her furry arms as naturally as any human, she noted that they had instinctively bent out in front of her furry chest, the hands angled down…much in the manner of a typical bunny…when she hopped. Such was part of the apparently instinctive posture of bunny-hopping, and it felt weird to look so much more like a real bunny when they hopped towards their destination.

Finally, Minerva and Wendy settled in front of what looked to be a large marble wall, and the proud witch pressed a single button mounted upon it, which had the following message neatly painted under it:

**NO ADMITTANCE  
except on  
BUSINESS**

Minerva turned to Wendy with a knowing smile. "Watch this." She then turned back to the wall…and in the next moment, a section of wall, shaped to correspond to a door, opened up.

The wall was pulled open to reveal the presence of Bristle, the Keeper of the Wicket, whose job it was to ensure that not only visitors did in fact come for business affairs, but that they were the appropriate size as well. Bunnybury, after all, was a rabbit-sized domain, and those who were of human size needed to be shrunk down by Bristle before entering.

Wendy marveled at how elegantly the Keeper was dressed, with his gold-embroidered white satin jacket, white trousers, a rose-colored satin vest, and white plush shoes with rose-colored stockings.

Bristle adjusted the monocle he was wearing as he opened the door, speaking as he pulled it. "Hum-ha! Have your orders or letters of introduc…" Bristle stopped upon spotting Minerva staring upon him. His tone was now reproachful to the proud witch, although he also glanced upon Wendy as well. "Your delivery is a day late, Minerva."

"I had inescapable business of my own." The proud witch explained.

Bristle eyed Minerva's servant. "Been a naughty girl, eh?"

"Never you mind!" Minerva snapped. "We must get these carrots to the King before they spoil."

"I fancy your…friend…there has never been to Bunnybury." Bristle noted. "Without a Letter of Introduction, I do not see any reason to allow her in."

Minerva sighed irritably. "She is a bunny! Just like me, Bristle. Just like you. Just like _anyone_ in Bunnybury!"

Bristle took another look at Wendy, who could not hide how nervous she felt.

The Keeper of the Wicket then looked back to the Proud Witch. "And you will take full responsibility for any…problems…that arise, involving your friend?"

"She is my _servant_, actually." Minerva corrected, and Wendy could not help but blush at this. "And I believe you will find she is very well behaved. In fact, I would request unto the King for a Writ of Citizenship in her name. She will be no trouble."

"There can be no Writ without a name to go with it." Bristle reminded.

"She is called Wily Wendy." Minerva responded.

Bristle nodded, pulling a small, bare parchment from his outfit and scratching the name out upon it. He then looked to Wendy. "Should your stay here prove that you can indeed be trusted to exist among us, young lady, you shall be entered into the Citizenship Rolls, and upon your very next visit, you shall be welcomed as a full citizen of Bunnybury. Until that time, you are to remain alongside Minerva at all times unless the King demands otherwise."

"Yeth, thir." Wendy acknowledged, with another respectful bow of her head.

"Custom demands that since the Kingdom of Bunnybury must be of the proper size to be able to accommodate bunnies, your size must be reduced appropriately, along with Minerva. Do you consent to this?" Bristle inquired, looking to Wendy.

"I do, thir." Wendy confirmed.

Bristle nodded, and as Wendy approached the more proper door leading into the city, she saw the small door grow larger and larger until it was sized appropriately for her passage through it.

Bristle then opened the door. "Welcome to Bunnybury, Wily Wendy."

* * *

Wendy and Minerva stepped through the door, and Bristle began leading them towards the King's Palace. Wendy stared around, awed, as she carried the carrot bundle, walking alongside the proud witch upon streets of fine white marble.

The entirety of the Kingdom of Bunnybury was protected by a high marble wall, very much like the wall that separated it from the rest of the Quadling territories. Spires and minarets from the overturned kettle-shaped houses and buildings reached high into the sky, providing an aura of magnificence to the overall community. Houses shared the distinction of having a healthy green clover lawn in front of them, creating a nice contrast between the green of the lawns and the white marble.

It became quickly apparent to Wendy that she was terribly out of place when it came to the fashions evident in just about every citizen she passed, for they all dressed very splendidly. Most citizens gave them pleasant nods as Bristle led them to the Royal Palace of their King, but others lingered a bit on the strange bunny with the red hair and the dull brown dress. No doubt these were the more haughty citizens of the community and Wendy made it a point to keep her head down, staying close to Minerva as she had been instructed.

And then, they came upon the most imposing white marble building in the entire Kingdom: the Royal Palace, with its filigree of frosted gold. Wendy could dimly hear voices within the Palace as they went through the front entrance.

Bristle led them deep into the Palace, the voices growing louder until she could make out the words being spoken.

"…these will be all the rage among the citizens. It will make them all stand out, and encourage a most intriguing sense of individuality. They can of course remove them after they leave, and we need not make it a necessity for anyone to wear them, but…"

Two were in the Main Audience Chamber of the King of Bunnybury as the trio walked in, and both were very richly dressed. The surprisingly sullen half of the pair wore the crown, and so Wendy surmised this to be the King himself. The individual talking to him was also quite richly dressed, but wore a head of human-styled white hair which he gestured to as he spoke. Perhaps this bit of hair was the proposal of wigs to the Bunnybury society, and Wendy noticed that this particular nobleman had interrupted his speech upon sighting her, in particular, and he immediately rushed over to her, much to Wendy's surprise.

"See here, Your Majesty!" The nobleman added, in his young, strong and handsome voice, pulling Wendy over to the King before she could protest, taking even Minerva by surprise. "See how this young lady's curled red hair separates her from the typical citizen…and in a most lovely fashion, I might add…surely, you can see how this could benefit us? To be more of an envy to the average forest creature than to simply dress in our most distinguished manner?"

The King simply nodded, not seeming to be terribly interested in this potential social boon. "Yes…very impressive, Chamberlain." He then saw what Wendy was carrying with her, and his tone changed when next he spoke to the Chamberlain. "Perhaps we can discuss this at length at another time? More urgent affairs are beckoning. You are dismissed for the moment."

The Chamberlain blinked, loosening his grip upon the bunny girl with the carrot delivery, which had been placed in a wicker basket and was fully concealed with a red and white-checkered handkerchief. Wendy glanced to the Chamberlain curiously…she had been avoiding his gaze until now…and immediately noticed how handsome he was to her. If that was a wig on his head, he wore it very stylishly.

It took a moment for the Chamberlain to respond. "Very well, Your Highness. I hope to be able to bring this up again very soon." And with that, he snapped his heels together and bowed respectfully to the King, who nodded back. The Chamberlain then turned to face Wendy, taking her furry hand and lifting it delicately up until he could bring the front of his muzzle to press against the back of the four-fingered hand in a kiss. "Charmed, my darling." He then gave the servant girl a delicate rubbing behind one of her long ears and after presenting a similarly respectful bow to Minerva, he advanced to leave the room, nodding to Bristle as well as he passed him.

Bristle then stepped forward as Wendy hurried back to stand alongside Minerva, who smirked as she returned to her.

"Your Highness…may I present the ordained witch, Minerva Mulch, and her servant, Wily Wendy, to whom Minerva has requested citizenship."

The King nodded, looking first to Minerva. "Our stores were about to go dry. 'Tis most advantageous that you have arrived with your crop, Minerva."

"It wasn't as much as I was intending, Your Highness, but I do have one whole crop's worth for your stores." Minerva responded. "The rest should be ready in four months."

"And the delay, I fancy, was because of this…servant of yours?" The King inquired, his eyes now fully on Wendy.

"The circumstances were mostly mine, but…my new servant did factor into it." Minerva explained, nudging Wendy forward to present the basket.

Wendy jumped a little at the nudge, but…she composed herself quickly, wanting very much to make a good impression for the King, and she stepped towards the King, doing her very best to hide the fact that she was very nervous.

She then carefully lowered to one knee when she was close enough to the King and held out the basket to him.

And then, unexpectedly, she spoke.

"Your Highneth…I humbly athk that you acthept thith healthy, well-raithed crop of carroth on behalf o' the proud witch of Bunnybury, Mith Minerva Mulch, and I offer my perthonal apologieth for the crop not bein' ath large ath Mith Minerva had hoped. The fault for that ith mine, and I beg your forgiveneth." Wendy then lowered her head to the ground in a deep, humble posture.

Minerva's eyes grew very wide. She did not expect this from her servant! She expected the bunny girl to simply offer the carrots and then step back to her. But to hear her speak in her queer fashion to the King of Bunnybury…

Yet, the King smiled. "Please rise…Wily Wendy, is it?"

"Yeth, your Highneth." Wendy responded, her head still bowed as she rose to her padded feet. The King then pulled the handkerchief from the top of the basket to examine the carrot bundle. It was indeed as fresh and as clean an offering as he had received from Minerva. He could practically smell the freshness…and contrary to Minerva's allowance, Wendy never took one for herself.

"I shall have these added to our stores at once, Wily Wendy," The King remarked. "while I see to your immediate citizenship." He then gestured to Bristle, who handed the Writ he made over to his King.

This surprised both the proud witch _and_ Bristle, the latter of whom had to interject. "Your Highness wishes to dispense with common citizen custom? Without even a Letter of Introduction? Should we not allow for the fullness of her visit to pass, without incident…"

"Yes, yes, I am very well aware of custom." The King hastily interrupted. "But I very much appreciate the qualities demonstrated by this young lady. I should like very much to see her within our walls more often. You are dismissed, Bristle. From this moment forward, the witch and her servant are free to walk the Kingdom grounds unattended."

Bristle blinked, but nevertheless offered a bow of acknowledgement. "As you wish, Your Highness."

"I might add, as well, that a Letter of Introduction was actually sent _ahead _of this sweet young lady's visit." The King then revealed, showing evidence of the required letter.

Wendy went wide-eyed with surprise. Minerva, however, looked slightly aghast at this. This revelation meant either Glinda…or Ozma…knew what she had done to Wendy. A somewhat accusing glance from the King to Minerva also carried the possibility of awareness.

Bristle took a closer look at the letter, and then bowed again. "Very well, Your Highness."

The Keeper of the Wicket then turned and left the chamber, making his way back to his entrance post.

The King then turned his gaze to Minerva. "I trust I can have you within the Kingdom for a time without having to worry about any witchcraft mischief?"

Minerva wanted to protest over this statement, but she maintained her courtly manner. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Good." The King responded. "Because I should not like to hear stories of how you were forming sinkholes in lands like Texas for unsuspecting young human girls to fall through, accident or not."

"That should no longer be a concern, Your Highness." Minerva confirmed. "Especially when I now have such talented help tending to my crops." She gestured to Wendy, giving her a bit of an accusing look in so doing.

"Treat that servant well, Minerva." The King warned. "You will be hearing from me otherwise."

"Yes, Your Highness." Minerva bowed her head as she responded.

The King's gaze went back to Wendy, smiling. "I hope you enjoy your first day in our wonderful Kingdom, Wily Wendy."

"Thank you, Your Highneth." She gave a very low bow as well. The pair then turned and went back towards the front entrance. When they were outside, Wendy turned to Minerva.

"Have I made you angry, Mith Minerva?" Wendy innocently asked.

As much as Minerva found Wendy's unexpected communication to the King entirely shocking, and perhaps worthy of some manner of punishment, Minerva shook her head. "No, dear. In fact…" It took her a moment to summon up the humility to add this next admission. "…I was very impressed by your unexpected candor."

"Are you sure?" Wendy inquired.

"Positive, Wily Wendy." Minerva confirmed. "Although you had better not let this compel you to embrace any habits I will not approve of, servant."

"Yeth, Mith Minerva." Wendy responded, her head lowered.

And from that moment on, Minerva opted to take her new servant on as much of a grand tour of the Kingdom as possible, and meeting any passerby who had wanted to acquaint themselves with the mysterious new citizen.

As Minerva introduced Wendy to two elegantly-dressed women, however, Wendy suddenly felt a sharp pain right at her tail. "OWW!"

Whirling behind her, she saw what looked like a young bunny with his paws behind his back, looking up innocently, as if he were just idling. Wendy frowned.

Minerva, however, stepped over to this boy. "Touch my servant again, Bumpus, and you'll be hopping out of Bunnybury in the form of a toad."

"I didn't touch her!" Bumpus protested.

Minerva now walked right up to this bullying boy. "Have you ever heard of peripheral vision, you detestable brat? I caught what you did at the corner of my eye. Now apologize to my servant this instant!"

Bumpus scowled, and then looked to Wendy, his scowl deeper. All Wendy did was frown right back.

"FREAK!" Bumpus barked, and then he hopped away as fast as he could, quickly dashing out of sight.

Minerva sighed, looking to Wendy. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before you met ol' Bumpus. He's one of the King's relatives, and he always thinks that makes him untouchable. Hardly anyone likes that little creep."

"I can thee why." Wendy griped.

"Indeed! Someone needs to give that little rapscallion more than a good scuffing!" The young, strong voice startled them both. Turning to the source, they saw the very same Chamberlain who was in the King's presence in his audience chamber. "Or perhaps a little witchcraft, eh, Minerva?"

"I made a promise to the King to mind my spellcasting, I'm afraid." Minerva lamented.

"Oh, I think even the King would not mind much if you were enchanting Bumpus." The young Chamberlain then turned to Wendy. "Plummage Bratprince the third, by the way. We haven't been formally introduced." And again, Plummage took Wendy's paw into his own and kissed the back of it with his muzzle respectfully. "Charmed, Miss…?"

Wendy was taken aback, again, at the Chamberlain's initiative, and expected Minerva to step in…but, when she looked at Minerva…

"Servant! Do not keep the Chamberlain waiting! Introduce yourself!"

Wendy looked back, nervously, to the man who, from her bunny perspective, looked entirely handsome to her. "Um…I…I'm…Wily Wendy, thir. Thervant to Mith Minerva Mulch, the Proud Witch of Bunnybury." She applied a nervous curtsey to her introduction, to which Plummage smiled.

"You have such striking pink eyes, my dear." Plummage intoned, to which Wendy blushed deeply. "Although I feel that your mode of dress is a bit out of place. Minerva, I wonder if I might borrow your servant for a while."

"To what end?" Minerva inquired.

"If we are going to be seeing this young lady around these streets more often, I should like to see her share in our manner of fine fashion. Such loveliness should not be confined to the garments of a mere servant while her fluffy feet touches upon the marble paths of our exquisite city!"

Minerva smirked. "So long as the Chamberlain understands that outside of the city, she remains my servant, and shall be attired accordingly." She then looked to Wendy, her tone firm. "Be on your very best behavior, Wily Wendy. In the time you are with the Chamberlain, you are to be in compliance to his desires, just as you are to mine. Understood?"

"Yeth, Mith Minerva." Wendy replied.

Minerva then moved in close to Wendy to examine her look and appearance, fixing wrinkles in her servant's outfit. The bunny witch was facing away from Plummage, allowing her to confide a quick, quiet message to her servant. "If he offers you a carrot, don't accept it. Nod if you understand."

Wendy blinked in confusion, but nodded.

The proud witch then turned back to the Chamberlain. "I might request that she be returned to my supervision once the day's natural light begins to wane?"

"Of course, Minerva." Plummage confirmed, with a cordial nod.

Wendy felt a little uneasy seeing Minerva walk away from her. She didn't know anything about this Chamberlain person. For all Wendy knew, the Chamberlain could be far worse than Minerva could ever be. Even her foster parents warned her about trusting strangers.

But Plummage was royalty, and unless he had magic powers of his own, Wendy figured it would not be wise for this man, noble or otherwise, to cross the servant of a witch. It also seemed a foregone conclusion that since she was favored by the King, any misbehavior by the Chamberlain could result in dire consequences, possibly from the King himself.

The Chamberlain placed an arm gently around Wendy's shoulders, smiling, and led her in a particular direction, towards a garment establishment which looked far too expensive for someone like Wendy to actually get anything from. "Right this way, Wendy. Don't worry…you should find this experience quite invigorating."


	4. Chapter IV - The Chamberlain's Statue

After having dressed Minerva Mulch so carefully, Wendy found it entirely startling to have such attention lavished upon _her_. Several bunnies, both male and female, rushed out…at the loud clapping of Plummage's furry hands…and surrounded Wendy, quickly taking measurements and holding various lengths of cloth, in a variety of different colors, up to Wendy's body. "What do you think, dear?" one of the young women then asked her. "I believe the blue would go well with…"

But Plummage suddenly cleared his throat loudly, attracting the bunny woman's attention. "You look to _me _for the inquiries, seamstress, yes? She shall be covered in a lovely array of gold and white, with a most impeccable lining of scarlet. I want wandering eyes to stop upon the very sight of her, and linger most enviously. I need passing commoners to stop and stare for impossibly long moments."

Wendy couldn't help but note the Chamberlain's tone. It was far more stern and demanding compared to the polite and gentlemanly tone he had taken when they were in the King's throne room. Was this what was in store for her once she was so "enviously" clothed?

She remembered, however, what Minerva had said. She was to be as compliant to Plummage as she was to Minerva, much as she had wanted him to be a little more civil with the seamstress in tone. The young seamstress nevertheless complied with a nod and from then on, all Wendy really needed to do was to stand still as the garment began to take shape upon a clay sculpture that resembled the upright body of a female bunny. Their heads went back and forth, between the clay mannequin and Wendy.

Moments later, a _very _beautiful-looking dress was materializing upon the mannequin as Wendy observed. These workers were not only diligent, but impressively fast and thorough in their motions. She felt Plummage's eyes on her the entire time, even as Wendy's own eyes looked timidly to both the ground, and the impossibly beautiful dress that was to be placed upon her within the following hour.

From a pocket of the Chamberlain's coat, Plummage pulled a case made of chrome. The case was slightly larger than the average human hand. He opened it to reveal the presence of six fresh, straight carrots, each with their green plumes removed. The Chamberlain pulled one of these carrots and moved to Wendy, offering it to her.

"Oh, no thank you, m…m' Lord…um, Chamberlain…" Wendy nervously remarked.

Plummage nodded, placing the carrot back in the case. He snapped it shut and placed it back in the inner pocket of his coat. He then walked up closer to Wendy, stepping behind her, speaking right into her ear in a low, gentle voice.

"Look at them, Wily Wendy." The Chamberlain's eyes were on one of the garment workers going between Wendy and the dress being built right before her eyes. He moved his head closer to Wendy's ear, gently placing his hands upon her furry shoulders. "Look at how they see to your satisfaction. Quite compelling, yes?"

Wendy blinked, not knowing quite how to respond, but barely managing one. "I…I gueth…"

Plummage's voice was now a whisper. His hands remained on the servant girl's shoulders. "There is much I would have you know, Wily Wendy, if you but give me your trust…and your confidence…"

"Ith thith…ith thith dreth…really goin' t' be _mine?_" Wendy quietly asked, still amazed at the truly envious garment upon which the finishing touches were finally being applied.

Plummage now slipped his arms around her, his alluring voice continuing to hold Wendy's attention. "Every glorious thread of it. I want you looking like a _Princess_ whenever you find yourself in Bunnybury, Wily Wendy."

"But…but…I'm jutht a thervant, m'Lord Chamberlain…" Wendy carefully protested.

Plummage then turned Wendy to face him, and his taller presence gazed down upon the smaller girl. His padded hands began to rub at the fur on Wendy's face as she just stared up at him, entranced by his handsome face and eyes. "With a name like Wily Wendy, you could be so much more, servant girl."

Plummage then gently pushed her back, and the garment workers began replacing the servant dress they had removed with the exquisite dress they had finished. The Chamberlain was polite enough to turn around long enough for Wendy's bare body to be carefully stripped bare, and then re-clothed in the enviable…and very regal-looking…scarlet-lined white-and-gold dress which fit her perfectly.

Wendy was astonished…stunned…upon gazing down at the freshly-finished dresswork. Even the garment workers were staring upon it in awe. A hole was of course fashioned at the posterior to permit the snug passage of her cute bunny tail, and elbow-length gold gloves had been created to go with the dress. She looked like she was ready to attend an opera, or even a ballroom dance.

"A few adornments of the finest jewelry, and you will be the loveliest bunny in the entire city." Plummage complimented, smiling as he gazed upon the finished work.

The question, however, was one Wendy would not overlook. "But…why me?"

Before Plummage answered, however, he turned swiftly to the garment workers awaiting his appraisal. "Exemplary work. You are all dismissed."

The smiling, relieved garment workers acknowledged Plummage with low bows before departing, leaving the Chamberlain alone with Wendy.

"Wendy…there are elements of your world's cultures which fascinate me." Plummage began, slowly pacing around the young texan as he spoke. "The one story…the one legend…which fascinates me the most is that of 'Pygmalion'. Have you heard of it?"

Wendy shook her head. "No, M'Lord Chamberlain."

"'Twas about a sculptor. A very talented sculptor, who worked long and hard to create a piece of sculpture…a still life, much like this here…" He indicated the now bare clay mannequin. "…only with so much more detail. The sculptor poured every ounce of talent he had into creating what turned out to be the most beautiful and the most alluring picture of female beauty he had ever crafted. Such was his affection for his own work…" He stopped in front of Wendy at this point. "…that he had actually fallen in love with it."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "He fell in love with a thtatue?"

Plummage chuckled in amusement. "Odd, isn't it? Still…such was his wild desire to make this statue more than what it was that he called upon higher powers in hopes of finding someone living who would be the perfect likeness of what the sculptor called his 'ivory girl'."

Wendy couldn't help but be curious. "Did he find thomeone?"

"Yes and no." Plummage mused aloud. "Not one living person could be found to equal that of the ivory girl, until one day, he kissed the lips of the sculpture itself and found the normally cold, hard surface to be as warm as those of a living female. The rest of the sculpture's body began to assume the texture of human flesh. His eyes were not deceiving him, either, and he had not fallen to delusion or madness. The higher powers had granted his fondest wish, for the statue had come alive, and the two later married."

Wendy blinked. "An'…you think…I'm _your_ thatue?"

Plummage laughed aloud at this. "Goodness, no, Wily Wendy!" He quickly composed himself, although his face still looked quite amused. "What inspired me about the story was that the sculptor was able to create beauty out of something simple! Why, you have seen some of the dresses many of the Bunnybury women have been wearing, yes? Quite attractive, wouldn't you say?"

Wendy nodded, a small smile on her furry face.

The Chamberlain then posed proudly. "A great many of those lovely ladies have been impressively adorned by yours truly." He once again gazed to the dress Wendy now wore. "I think this time, however, I might have outdone myself." He then stepped towards Wendy curiously. "What about you? Don't you like this?"

"It'th…it'th really, really nith…I mean, really, m'Lord Chamberlain…" Wendy was finally able to say, after once again surveying the incredible work of the garment makers. She then looked back upon Plummage's eyes. "…thank you, thir…um…ith…there anythin'…I can do for you?"

The Chamberlain then took Wendy's gloved arm into his own, replying with a tender smile on his face. "Walk with me, Wily Wendy. You have places to go…and people to amaze."

* * *

"My word! Such a VISION!"

"Wily Wendy, is it? I can _hardly _take my eyes off that exquisite gown, dear!"

"Oh, but that masterpiece just _screams _of Plummage's influence! I'm so _envious!_"

"How does it feel to be part of the elite, Wily Wendy?"

Wendy was overwhelmed by the sheer volume of compliments she received as she went among the soft-furred crowds to show off her dress. All the former Texas girl could do was smile and meekly nod. She didn't even want to say anything, as she sounded so queer now given her bunny teeth.

She didn't need to say much, though, as Plummage…seemingly effortlessly…made Wendy the center of attention among the cultural elite of Bunnybury. They crowded around her. Stared. Cooed their affections. Both men and women alike responded quite positively to Wendy's outfit. Fortunately, that mean-spirited bully called Bumpus was not among them.

Lunchtime proved a lively affair. Plummage had taken his curly-haired bunny girl to _Le Gourmet de Lapin_, which was a trendy and upscale eatery for many among the cultural Bunnybury elite. They boasted of having only the finest carrots grown for their food offerings, nearly all of them derivatives on the carrot theme.

Every so often, however, Plummage offered Wendy one of the carrots in his case. Every time, however, Wendy refused them, remembering what Minerva told her.

One of the varied conversations made mention of the girl called Dorothy Gale, and that caught Wendy's attention as she continued to eat her well-cooked and very delicious meal. "Oh! I've heard about Dorothy! Tell me more about her?"

Plummage winced a bit at the sound of Wendy's voice, but she thankfully spoke a sentence that didn't betray her lisp, and the slight smile returned to his face as one of the guests…a bespectacled old bunny…honored Wendy's request.

"A champion renowned throughout Oz, young lady." The scholarly-looking bunny began. "The very calamity that brought her forth ended a horrible tyranny in the east lands, for a most terrible witch had been crushed by the house that had been lifted unto the skies by a terrible tornado!"

A larger bunny woman who had three rows of silver pearls around her neck spoke out next. "I am certain that girl has magic in her. She _must _have conjured that tornado. Did she not emerge from the house wearing a white dress? Munchkin proverb! 'She who wears white is oft a well-learned witch'!"

The furry scholar shook his head. "Glinda herself confirmed that there was not a sliver of magic in her. She was merely a lost little girl who quite simply wanted to go home."

Another well-dressed Bunnybury woman spoke out between bites of her meal. "Detestable how that oh-so-great-and-powerful Wizard would be so cowardly as to force that girl out on a quest to kill the Wicked Witch of the West rather than do it himself!"

Most of the bunnies at the table murmured in agreement. Even the scholarly bunny was forced to concede this sentiment, but he continued, turning back to Wendy. "Alas, the fates were upon young Dorothy and her friends nevertheless! Particularly _after _she had melted that horrible witch away with a splash of mop water, entirely unaware it could destroy her!"

A younger bunny at the table chimed out now. "She would have been in _real _trouble if the water didn't melt that witch! I heard she could change people into food, so she could _eat _them!"

"I heard she could turn people into candles!" Another young bunny chimed out.

"Indeed. She was quite capable of all these terrible things." The scholar remarked, continuing his account. "And she acted upon many of those impulses as well. Many a winkie citizen was made to suffer her enchantments before Dorothy destroyed her. She and her coven-sister in the east…whose names were so horrible, no one in all of Oz dared speak them aloud…were so envious of the fact that no one in Oz could die that they willingly engaged in terribly wicked acts just to prove that it was indeed possible to bring any one person in the land to a permanent end!"

"Well, they're gone now, thank goodness." The bunny woman with the pearls relievedly remarked. She then turned to Wendy. "And all within the land of Oz have dear, sweet Dorothy to thank for that!"

While Plummage continued to quietly listen to the conversation, his mind was deep in self-contemplation of what he was hearing. Some manner of thinking that quite possibly had something to do with the brave Kansas girl.

Wendy's voice broke the Chamberlain's concentration. "What happen'd t' her?"

The scholarly bunny rubbed at the fur on his chin in thought. "Well…we are nearing August 21st, so I imagine the Princess Ozma will be arranging for a grand birthday feast. Princess Dorothy, to my understanding, has visited Oz twice since her first great adventure. She was shipwrecked upon the shores of the land of Ev, and then swallowed whole by an earthquake. Both times, she found herself back in the land of Oz, and both times, following other grand adventures alongside her friends, she was sent back home courtesy of the great and powerful artifact worn around the waist of the Princess Ozma."

"Mmmm." Plummage took a sip of his carrot drink. "The magic belt." He then looked to Wendy. "Dorothy stole that from its creator, the King of the nomes. Never gave it back, either, the naughty girl."

"Might I respectfully remind the Chamberlain that you speak of a King who cruelly turned a mother and her ten children into a collection of lifeless ornaments!" The scholarly bunny chided. "Ever since coming into possession of that belt, the good Princess Ozma uses it far more responsibly than that foul-tempered, pint-sized humbug ever could."

Plummage smirked over the scholar's brash rebuke as the bespectacled bunny turned his attention back to Wendy. "I imagine the young Princess Dorothy shall be among the invited guests at this birthday party, which I fancy will be a most lavish and extravagant affair! A great many personages from all over the nonestic lands should be there…even St. Neclaus, the patron saint of children himself!"

"Santa Claus!" One of the young bunnies excitedly chimed aloud.

Wendy lowered her head. "I wish I could go…I really wanna meet her."

The Chamberlain placed an arm around Wendy's shoulders. "Perhaps I can convince Minerva to allow you to join her. I have no doubt she will wish to attend this party. Your King, for one, certainly would not miss it."

Wendy's expression brightened with hope. "Really? That would be THWELL!"

Plummage winced at the sound of the lisped word, and a few titters and giggles could be heard among the guests. Fortunately, no one seemed very put off by this oddity in Wendy's speech, which relieved the Chamberlain.

"Might I recommend a few precious stones, and perhaps an elegant shape to your hair, dear?" The bunny woman with the pearls then remarked, leaning towards where Wendy was sitting. "As much as that exquisite outfit carries quite the impression on its own, a more extensive beautification would have you looking far more radiant!"

"Indeed." The bunny scholar added. "Like a Queen, even."

"Agreed." Plummage intoned. He then leaned in to Wendy to whisper unto her long, fluffy right ear. "I shall see to that."

Wendy smiled meekly over all the attention and the storytelling. As much as she enjoyed working for Minerva, this bit of extravagance and posturing was beginning to appeal to her.

Once the meal wrapped, however, and Plummage brought Wendy outside, they both saw not only the darkening skies, but Minerva Mulch awaiting them both. The Bunnybury witch quirked an eyebrow when she saw her servant in an admittedly extravagant…and, she had to admit to herself, quite beautiful…dress. Draped upon Minerva's right arm was what looked to be another dress, this one much less extravagant in appearance.

Wendy hurried over to the proud witch. "Hi, Mith Minerva!" She then gestured to her dress, spinning in place to show it off. "Look at thith! Ithn't it _beautiful?_"

Minerva slowly nodded, a slight smile on her face, as her eyes went from Wendy's new dress to the Chamberlain's eyes. "Spoiling her already, Chamberlain?"

"Beautifying her, Minerva." Plummage corrected. "But, alas, all good things must draw to a close, if only temporarily. You should find her servant's dress in the…"

Minerva then presented the dress draped on her arm, and Wendy immediately recognized it to be her servant's outfit. "Never mind, good sir. I have it with me…and when Wily Wendy and I return home, she will be changing into it immediately."

"Do I get to keep _thith_ dreth, Mith Minerva?" Wendy curiously asked.

"Oh, no worries, Wily Wendy. I won't take that dress away from you." Minerva assured, eliciting a relieved expression on Wendy's bunny-like face. "Unless, of course, you misbehave, or disappoint me in some manner."

"No danger of that, I fancy." Plummage interjected. "She was quite well-behaved today. Learned a little more about Dorothy and her adventures in Oz, in fact."

"Can we go to Printheth Othma'th birthday party, Mith Minerva?" Wendy then asked, unable to hold her patience.

Minerva smirked at this. "We'll see, dear. For now, let's make our way out of Bunnybury and hop back home, yes?"

"Yeth, Mith Minerva." She then turned to wave to the Chamberlain. "Thank'th for ev'rythin', m' Lord Chamberlain!"

Plummage smiled as he waved back, his mind still awash with the possibilities presented by this intriguing new pawn as she and Minerva began hopping towards where the Keeper of the Wicket awaited to restore the pair to more human sizes.

* * *

Wendy shared her experiences with the Chamberlain over a hot meal she had cooked for Minerva and herself. The bunny witch seemed a little more interested in how Plummage behaved towards the garment workers during the cultivation of the dress than she was for Wendy's time spent at _Le Gourmet de Lapin_.

But then, Wendy's account led to a question. "Have you ev'r met Dor'thy, Mith Minerva?"

"No, but I won't dispute what they say about her in the stories they routinely share." Minerva replied. "I know all about the house, the dead witches, her three friends, the silver shoes, and so on, and so forth. The east witch was particularly powerful in her witchcraft, too. She was the one who magically altered the birth names of both herself and her coven-sister to serve as the one-word incantations for what witches call a hex. I shudder to think of how she learned to do a nasty trick like that."

Wendy nodded, swallowing a mouthful of food. "Where did y' learn _your_ magic, Mith Minerva?"

Minerva tilted her head curiously at this inquiry. "Why? Are _you _hoping to become a witch through me, Wily Wendy? Are you trying to live up to your name, my curious little servant?"

Wendy earnestly shook her head in the negative. "No, Mith Minerva. I'm jutht curiouth."

"Mmm, perhaps a little _too _curious." Minerva warily observed. "You should consider it to your benefit that I know where you come from, Wily Wendy. If you were a native of Oz, I'd be entirely suspicious of you just because you asked me that very question."

Wendy lowered her head shamefully. "If y' don't wanna thay anythin'…"

"Oh, but I _do_, Wily Wendy." Minerva fixed her eyes on her servant, a slight smile on her face as she angled her head towards Wendy. "I'll answer your question on the basis of your good behavior today…but I will tell you now that your place with me is as a servant. Nothing more. I'll sooner have you sweeping floors, planting crops, and cooking more of these delicious meals before I give you any lessons in witchcraft at all."

"But I don't _wanna _learn magic, Mith Minerva. Honetht."

Minerva tilted her head curiously, noting the earnest nature of Wendy's words. "Truly? I would think most people in your world would want to learn my unique little talents. Aren't there people in your world you would want to turn into a toad for being mean to you? People like Bumpus, maybe?"

Wendy shook her furry head. "No, Mith Minerva. I…I nev'r really got around much. I jutht thtayed at home an' help'd around the houth an' farm. I…didn't have a lot of friendth."

The proud witch quirked an eyebrow. "Mean teachers at school?"

"Not really." Wendy replied. "Motht of 'em were nith. A couple of 'em gave me way too much homework motht of the time…"

A somewhat wicked smile now played on Minerva's muzzle. "One spell. That's all it would take for me to turn those teachers into babbling idiots for the rest of their lives, Wily Wendy. All you need to do is give me their names."

"I…I can't, Mith Minerva." Wendy responded, without giving the notion much thought at all. "They were only doin' their jobth. Jutht like me."

Minerva's wicked look melted into an inescapably appreciative expression. She had to admit that people like Wendy were rare, and she couldn't help but feel honored to have found someone so earnest in nature.

But Minerva wanted to be absolutely sure. And she knew just how to do this.

Although their meals were only half-eaten, Minerva suddenly rose from her seat. "Follow me, Wily Wendy."

Minerva led her servant to a carpeted room with all manner of strange herbs and plants and concoctions all over the place. The area was like a parlor, with a chandelier-like candle array hovering above a round table at the room's center. Upon the carpet were many arcane sigils and shapes. Four large circles surrounded the table on the carpet in a square formation.

The proud witch gestured to one of these four circles as she placed two tall candle holders behind Wendy, who stood within the indicated circle. One was placed to her left, and the other to her right. A flare of light behind her indicated that Minerva was igniting the candles placed upon the holders.

Minerva then moved to a cabinet and pulled a very exotic-looking necklace. An array of black and white pearls led to a long, feather-flanked red crystal. Upon whispered words of magic, the necklace floated up until it hung itself upon the candle arrangement above, the crystal hanging straight down towards the table.

Wendy stared in amazement as the necklace made its ascent. Once it was in place, the Texan's curious eyes returned to Minerva as she began to speak. "All I want you to do is answer my questions as honestly as you can, Wily Wendy. If you lie…" the witch indicated the crystal above. "…I will know."

Wendy nodded, standing patiently still within the carpet circle, her eyes never leaving Minerva's.

Minerva spoke softly as she shared her first question. "Does it bother you to dress me, Wily Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head after a moment. "No, Mith Minerva."

There was no reaction from the crystal. If Wendy had lied, the crystal would burn a bright red, and the candles behind the bunny girl would soundly flare, its heat reminding the person in front of them of the folly of attempting a fabrication.

But the candles and the crystal made no such reactions once Wendy answered the witch.

"Does it bother you to make meals for me, Wily Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head once again. "No, Mith Minerva."

No reaction from the crystal. The silence between questions was such that Wendy could hear the flickering of the small flames upon each of the candles behind her.

"Does it bother you to sweep and clean my home, Wily Wendy?"

"No, Mith Minerva."

The crystal remained inert.

Minerva blinked. Her next question came out slowly, her voice even softer. "Does it…bother you…to…to serve me…in any way I…" The witch stopped a moment to swallow audibly. "…I wish, Wily Wendy?"

To Minerva's amazement, Wendy shook her head once again. "No, Mith Minerva."

Minerva felt, for certain, that a reaction would come from the crystal and the candles.

But there was no reaction at all.

After a moment of stunned silence from Minerva, the next word out of her mouth was something she couldn't avoid. Her conscience…that part of her which kept her from being a wicked witch…demanded it.

"Why?" Minerva asked, practically a whisper.

Wendy was silent, for her own long moment, before she finally responded. "I…I like thith, Mith Minerva…I like thervin' you."

"_What?_" Minerva incredulously hissed. "You _like _what I've turned you into? You _like _serving me?" The bunny witch's voice then softened. "But…dear me, Wendy…don't…don't you have _family _in Texas? Aren't your mom and dad going to...to _miss _you?"

"Mith Minerva, I…I don't _have _a mom an' dad." Wendy softly replied. "My mom, she…well, th' people I lived with told me mom gave her life t' me when I wath born. I…I didn't know what they meant by that. I nev'r knew my father. They told me he needed t' go away after I wath born." Wendy lowered her head, somewhat despairingly. "I don't even rememb'r hith fath."

Minerva stood there. Stunned. Another long moment passed as Minerva just stared upon Wendy.

Wendy tilted her head to the side, curiously, breaking the silence in the next moment. "Are you alright, Mith Minerva?"

The bunny witch stayed silent. She had yet to find words to respond by.

Wendy stepped over to her. "Mith Minerva…it'th OK. Really." She placed her padded hands upon Minerva's shoulders. "Y' don't wanna hurt me, do you?"

Minerva snapped out of her disbelief. "Never!" She confirmed, with audible conviction. Minerva then smiled. "You've been too good to me, Wily Wendy." Her expression then turned a bit menacing, in emphasis of her dominant role. "So far."

Wendy's expression went timid, but she smiled as well. "I hope I nev'r make you angry at me, Mith Minerva. Ith there anythin' y' want me t' do for you right now?"

Once again, Minerva's expression softened, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Gimme a hug?" She then asked.

Wendy closed the distance between them and wrapped her furry arms around Minerva's own white-furred body, the two sharing a tender, warm, and very, very comfortable embrace. Wendy felt Minerva's padded, paw-like hand rub tenderly through her servant's curly locks of red hair.

"I don't deserve you, Wily Wendy." Minerva cooed, after a moment.

It was then that the red crystal above them finally flared brightly, and the two candles behind Wendy surged a loud plume of fire in the space of a couple of seconds before they became idle, flickering flames burning upon the wicks once more. Wendy squealed aloud in shock at this, her bunny body wracked with fright.

Minerva, however, knew what this reaction from her own trinkets meant.

She had just lied.

Wendy, however, remained terrified, her long bunny ears hanging down on either side of her face fearfully, and she clung very tightly to Minerva. Her eyes boggled, held to an overwhelming fear her human mind could not grasp. "Wh…what h…happen'd Mith Mm..mminerva…?"

Minerva held her servant protectively and comfortingly. "Relax, my sweet Wendy. It's nothing. I assure you."

Wendy continued to quake uncontrollably. "Whuh…w..what'th _wrong _with me? I…I'm tho _frighten'd!_"

"Shhhh. Easy, Wendy. It's just the bunny in you. Bunnies can be timid creatures, after all." Minerva tenderly assured, running a padded hand along Wendy's furry face. "Don't worry. It will pass."

Wendy's breathing remained shaky in that moment, her furry body trembling. Minerva just stayed with her, cooing assurances as Wendy mumbled quietly in her fright. Minutes later, Wendy's body finally began to stop shaking, and she took deep, relaxing breaths at Minerva's tender urging.

Wendy could not help but linger in her curiosity, however, as she looked upon Minerva's eyes again, her ears raising up once more. "What happen'd, Mith Minerva? Why did that jutht happen?"

The bunny witch very nearly resolved to keep from sharing it with her, but she couldn't do that to Wendy. Not after everything Minerva had learned about her precious servant.

She held Wendy's head in her hands tenderly. "Remember when I said I didn't deserve you?"

Wendy nodded.

"Well…I was…caught in a lie, Wily Wendy. What happened with the crystal above, and the candles behind us, would have happened if you lied when I asked you those questions."

Wendy shook her head. "No…no…I would _nev'r _lie t' you, Mith Minerva. Nev'r! I _promith!_"

The crystal and the candles remained unaffected by Wendy's words.

So earnest, Minerva thought to herself. How is it that she _deserved _Wendy? Could it be…

…_no_, she firmly, inaudibly denied. There was no _way_ it could be that.

"Pleath, Mith Minerva…ith there anythin' I can do for you?" Wendy quietly asked.

The proud witch turned her attention back to Wendy. "Tea, Wily Wendy. Make us both a nice cup of tea."

"Yeth, Mith Minerva."

Once Wendy brought in two hot and fresh cups of tea, Minerva also had her servant stoke up the warm fire burning in the witch's fireplace. As Wendy settled upon the carpeted floor below, Minerva instead directed her to occupy one of her comfortable and plush guest seats next to her. Smiling, Wendy complied.

As her servant settled into the chair, Minerva had one important matter to confirm. "I'm assuming he offered you a carrot at some point? From his…personal supply?"

"Yeth, Mith Minerva." Wendy confirmed. "But I didn't take any."

Minerva nodded in relief. "Good, good."

Wendy, however, was curious. "Can I athk why, Mith Minerva?"

Minerva sipped at her hot tea, approving of its taste. "Well…rumor has it that Plummage coats his personal carrots in a clear dressing of some kind. He _tells_ people it preserves their freshness and improves their taste, but I have a feeling his carrots makes those who eat them a little more compliant to his will. I haven't been able to prove this, though."

"Have y' told th' King about thith?"

"The King mostly keeps to himself, Wily Wendy." Minerva replied, taking another sip of her tea. "He's been a bit…dispirited as of late. Some people think he's not happy being our King for some reason."

Wendy had been waiting for her own tea to cool down before taking her first sip. "Do y' think Plummage might wanna try an' replace 'im?"

Minerva frowned at this as she leaned forward to Wendy. "What makes you think that?"

Wendy shrugged. "Why elth would he wanna put that drethin' on hith carroth? He could have given one to th' King."

"Oh, I think the King is a little too smart for that, Wily Wendy." Minerva assured. "Just because he's not happy being King wouldn't necessarily make him gullible."

Wendy nodded, sipping more of her tea.

"_But_…Plummage _could _use those carrots of his to secure enough support to help him overthrow the King. Perhaps even push a no-confidence vote. The problem, however, is that the Chamberlain hasn't given any indication to anyone, in confidence or otherwise, that he's dissatisfied with the King's rule."

"Maybe…I could find out for you, Mith Minerva."

Minerva arched an eyebrow. "You?"

"I think he really liketh me." Wendy noted. "If he wanth to thee me again…maybe I can…y'know, lithen an' thtuff…"

As much as Minerva initially felt a little uneasy at this suggestion, the corners of her bunny lips curled upwards.

"I knew there was a reason I wanted to call you Wily Wendy, servant." Minerva intoned. "Let's talk about your ideas some more before you turn in for the evening."


	5. Chapter V - The Yookoohoo of Byzantia

Her name was Malvagia.

During the reign of the witches in the east and the west lands of Oz, Malvagia served as a spy for the Wicked Witch of the East, who returned the favor by taking the sultry bunny dancer as an apprentice in the art of potion-making.

She never fully completed her training, however, as a house had unexpectedly dropped upon her mentor as the old crone was collecting rare herbs for a spell she sought to inflict upon a munchkin girl named Nimmie Amee.

Malvagia learned enough about potions, however, to be able to inflict radical magic effects upon people using balms, lotions, salves, and liquids. But the most radical trick of all was one few were aware of. Not even the powerful East Witch knew of her secret talent.

Malvagia was, in fact, a Yookoohoo, and among the very few in the nonestic lands who, as such, were considered artists in the casting of transformation magic. Most of the more powerful Yookoohoos, like the giantess called Mrs. Yoop who lived in the northern Gillikin Country, could extend a finger and transmit the desired transformation, which could not be easily broken by counter-magic of any kind, save by only the most powerful magic, and even then, a subject must be found to inherit the form the Yookoohoo had created upon the initial victim.

Malvagia…a native of the slavic fairyland called Byzantia…needed to touch her victim with her bare hands to inflict her unbreakable transformations.

Her connections to the East Witch, however, became a subject of scandalous gossip once a nosy bunny discovered evidence of said connections. The crafty Malvagia, however, had developed talent in dancing, and she was able to use her knowledge of potions to create a perfume which, when inhaled within a few minutes, allowed the ex-apprentice turned royal court dancer to inflict suggestions upon the affected minds of her victims, keeping them from making Malvagia's life difficult.

A word, however, soon became synonymous with Malvagia, as her name was known only to a few.

Gypsy.

She had made a reputation for herself as being mysterious and alluring throughout Bunnybury, never once being found anywhere outside its borders, while at the same time being considerably nomadic throughout the community itself.

There was only one person who had found a way to resist her perfume's nefarious effect, and he was also very much aware of not only the gypsy bunny's past, but of her secret talent as a Yookoohoo. This man, however, kept this sensitive knowledge to himself.

And his name was Plummage Bratprince the third.

Although Malvagia had no desires, whatsoever, for any sort of conquest or criminal behavior, she _hated_ the fact that a man like the Chamberlain knew so much about her past, and she knew that someday, he'd threaten to expose that knowledge to the King unless she could perform some manner of favor for Plummage.

This was part of the reason why Malvagia became a nomadic presence in Bunnybury. Staying in one place would make it pathetically easy for Plummage to find her.

If she was mobile, she at least had a shot at eluding his notice.

Hunozwut…pronounced "who-knows-what"…was the very rare herb necessary to counteract the effects of Malvagia's perfume. Eating one such herb…which tasted terrible due to the icky green residue that were within the many veins of the sponge-like mass…made it indefinitely possible to breathe in the sweet vapors of the enchanted perfume without suffering the effect that rendered the victim susceptible to suggestions.

Unbeknownst to anyone in Bunnybury, the East Witch had ironically provided one such herb to Plummage, although he was bound to a most wicked vow in exchange. This vow, however…which the East Witch hinted had something to do with the possible subjugation of Glinda, the very powerful human witch who ruled the Quadling lands, and conjured the very foundations of Bunnybury itself…became an afterthought when Dorothy Gale's house landed on her.

The herb, of course, was the worst thing he had ever eaten. Fortunately, Hunozwut was rare, and could only be found growing in areas of the faraway land of Ev where the base of a mountain, and the muck of forbidding swamplands, merged.

Plummage had dealt with Malvagia only once since the demise of the East Witch, bidding her to provide the means of treating his personal supply of carrots with the clear dressing he had asked for. An invisible, tasteless, and odorless dressing which induced an effect similar to Malvagia's perfume.

And all Plummage offered in return was to continue to keep quiet about Malvagia's past.

The circumstances, however, were ripe for Plummage to seek a reunion with the gypsy dancer. He now had plans.

And this time, he needed Malvagia as a partner.

Plummage was fairly certain the gypsy dancer was consciously trying to avoid any contact with the Chamberlain, but that was hardly a concern for the resourceful noble. He could easily make up some kind of an excuse to have a large group of the community's guardforce ferret her out. However, since some time had passed since their last encounter, he figured Malvagia had become a little less paranoid.

On a hunch, Plummage decided to start his search at _The Rabbit's Foot_, a popular Bunnybury tavern. It was in this particular place that he and Malvagia had agreed to meet for the first time.

The Chamberlain immediately moved to the bunny barkeep, stepping up close so as to make his request confidential. "Have you seen Malvagia anywhere, Bugsy?"

Bugsy blinked. "Not seen her nowhere for months." The portly barkeep then resumed pouring carrot-based drinks for his many customers.

Plummage next got the attention of the wandering barmaid. "Malvagia. Have you seen her, Lainey?"

Lainey blinked. "Not seen her nowhere for months."

The Chamberlain was starting to get a hint. There was one more person he needed to ask to confirm his suspicions.

Plummage turned his attention now to a dapper socialite. "Good day, Paddington. I'm looking for Malvagia."

Paddington blinked. "Not seen her nowhere for months."

It was now clear to Plummage. The same response, following a single blink of their eyes. The three of them were conditioned.

Malvagia was here.

He stopped asking around, and went right over to an area in the back of the tavern. Sure enough, he saw long-eared bar patrons surrounding a rhythmically-moving, exotically-attired bunny. The crowd surrounding her looked entirely lost in her moves. Once Plummage confirmed that the precious stones in this female bunny dancer's long, olive-furred ears were exactly like the ones he remembered Malvagia wearing, he moved towards the crowd.

Before he could reach her, Malvagia's body turned, and her striking eyes fell upon the Chamberlain. Her expression went from sultry to shock, and in one great leap of her digitigrade legs, she launched herself away from the dazed crowd and began hopping over to the bar's entrance, which was of course her only chance of escape.

Unfortunately, Malvagia collided with an incoming patron as Plummage began to hop and tumble after her. Pulling the gypsy dancer to her feet while keeping a tight grip on her arm, the Chamberlain found that the patron she crashed into…and, consequently, knocked out cold…was the bunny called Bumpus.

"Pleeez! I vaz yust danceenk for peepolaz!" Malvagia pleaded, her words clearly betraying the strong accent of her bunny ancestry from a fairyland other than Oz. "I do noseenk 'rong!"

"Just a respectable bunny trying to make her way in the community, right?" Plummage mused as he pulled the bunny dancer away from the tavern, moving towards a dark alleyway.

"Pleez…vere hyu tay-keenk?" Malvagia worriedly asked. "No beez'nez vor hyu an' me! No beez'nez!"

Plummage tightly grabbed the gypsy's shoulders, staring wickedly into her frightened eyes. "Shall we share past, ah, 'beez'nez' with the _King?_"

Malvagia's expression then darkened. Her face looked much angrier now. "Damma! _Damma hyu! Nasta-ma Plummash!_"

"Ahhh, Malvie." Plummage pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed his bunny nose against the gypsy's, his voice becoming more tender in tone. "That you get so feisty when I come 'round after so long…how I love your being so _nasta_, my little gypsy."

The angry, frustrated puffs of the olive-furred gypsy dancer's breath slowed as she looked into the eyes of a man she hoped she would never see again...if only so she didn't have to remember how irresistable his charm was to her. Both could not deny the dash of wickedness that attracted them both to each other when they were as close as they happened to be at that very moment.

Malvagia's expression went neutral, her elbow length glove-adorned hands still at her sides, as Plummage continued to hold her close. "Vadda hyu van', nasta-ma Plummash?"

The Chamberlain smiled, placing his white-furred forehead against the olive fur on that which was above the exotically-painted eyes and eyebrows of the gypsy bunny. "I need a date for what should be a very lively party in the Emerald City."

"Em-raald Zeety? Da Ohz-maa dere!" Malvagia then protested. "Da Ohz-maa eyez EV-ry-vehr! No nasta beez'nez! Da Ohz-maa ZEE!"

"Shhhhh." Plummage stroked gently at the fur on Malvagia's muzzle. "I know what I'm doing, dear. You must trust me. Besides…I think you might have a bit of _fun _with this, you wicked little thing."

"Mmmm." Malvagia then purred, finally wrapping her gloved arms around the Chamberlain. "Vhi-kit. Hyu vhi-kit. VE vhi-kit, nasta, _nasta_-ma Plummash."

Among the people of Bunnybury, a tight, lingering hug is about as much a sign of deep affection as a long, passionate kiss. The two embracing bunnies relish in each other's furry warmth, and they could remain that way for over an hour or more if they loved each other that much. Such was the moment Malvagia and Plummage shared when they wrapped each other in a hug.

With half-lidded smiles, they then touched their bunny noses together. "What am I to you, Malvie?" Plummage softly asked.

"Hyu…hyu _baaaad boy_."

"Mmmm. Bad boy." Plummage grinned wickedly. "I always liked the sound of that."

They then spoke together, still in their embrace, both of their tones quietly affectionate in their ominous urge to collude. "Baaaad boy."


	6. Chapter VI - Welcome to the Emerald City

Following their delicious breakfast, Wendy immediately went out to tend to the farm fields. By now, she was starting to get very much used to the feel of having, and moving around in, digitigrade feet. Carefully, she tended to the fields, making sure each crop was well-nourished so that they would be full-sized and healthy by the time it was ready to extract them from their places in the soil.

She next began to sweep around the interiors of Minerva's cottage, and dusted around the areas where a broom could not reach with a featherduster, being very careful around the more delicate areas of Minerva's home. As she dusted around, there was a bit of a commotion outside, and the idle, relaxing witch…who had been watching her servant work…stepped outside curiously.

As Wendy worked, however, one of the younger voices spoke aloud. "C'mon! Hurry up! I wanna get there in time to see Dorothy!"

This made Wendy stop, as she wondered if this was the same brave little girl from Kansas who the people of Bunnybury held in high regard. She still had quite a bit of dusting to do, though. As much as she wanted very much to ask Minerva for permission to visit the Emerald City…a place she had yet to see for the first time…and meet Dorothy Gale herself, she knew her jobs as Minerva's servant needed to take priority.

She felt like she needed to _earn _her first visit to the Emerald City.

As Wendy worked, however, she heard two voices engaging in conversation she could not make out clearly, as she was deep in the cottage's basement. Their voices, however, she could easily identify. One was Minerva.

The other was Chamberlain Plummage.

By the sounds of their voices, their discussion seemed to irritate Minerva some, as she raised her voice a bit as they spoke. She let out a heavy sigh, however, and seemed to relent to whatever it was that they were having a row about.

Wendy was in the midst of scratching out a stubborn stain in the basement when she heard Minerva at the top of the stairs to the basement. "Come back up at once, servant!"

Her voice didn't sound very happy, and Wendy worried for what she would be told as she immediately moved to the stairs and ascended quickly, scratching an itch at one of her long ears nervously.

She nearly ran into Minerva as she stepped through the doorway, gasping in surprise, but settling in front of her with a dutiful look on her face. "Yeth, Mith Minerva?"

The proud witch had her arms crossed in front of her, and a bit of a frown on her face. In one of her paw-like hands was a pair of sealed envelopes. "It seems you have been entrusted to a royal task, Wily Wendy." Minerva began. "It also looks like you'll get to meet Dorothy Gale…_and _visit the Emerald City…after all."

Wendy's eyes widened. It was certainly what she had hoped for, but there was a far more pressing concern on her mind. "Um…can it wait 'til after I'm done with my work, Mith Minerva?"

Minerva arched an eyebrow. She was a bit surprised at this manner of response from Wendy. As much as Minerva appreciated it, she had to maintain her reputation, and she therefore assumed a scolding expression. "Wily Wendy, this is a royal task that comes straight from the nobles of Bunnybury, and one of these tasks is for the King himself! You are a bunny now and I will _not _have you insulting its ordained King by refusing a task that YOU have been entrusted to! Do I make myself clear, servant?"

Wendy shrank a bit, that fearfully timid feeling beginnning to take hold. "Y…yeth, Mith Minerva…I'm thorry, Mith Minerva…!"

Minerva softened her voice. "Apparently, the King has requested that _you _be the one to send a message to the Princess Ozma. I imagine it has something to do with the birthday party, which is tomorrow. The second message here is for the Princess…Dorothy." The witch looked at the indicated envelope for the Kansas girl a bit oddly. "I've been told they need to be hand-delivered to each one."

"What'th wrong, Mith Minerva?"

"Hmm? Oh…pardon me, Wily Wendy. It just seems a bit strange is all. If these are what I think they are, I'm a little confused as to why it isn't just Ozma the King would be replying to. Why the need to send one to Princess Dorothy?"

"Maybe it'th bith'neth _oth'r_ than th' birthday party." Wendy surmised aloud.

"But…if Dorothy had just arrived…" Minerva's voice seemed to trail off as she began thinking on this oddity, but she seemed to dismiss the thought in the next moment. "…eh, perhaps you're right, Wily Wendy. Go ahead and get into that nice dress the Chamberlain had made for you. I want my servant looking her very best when she finally meets the two Princesses of Oz."

"Yeth, Mith Minerva!" Wendy's face brightened as she hurried into her room to acquire the elegant dress, changing out of her servant's garb in favor of the exquisitely-designed gown that had been tailored for her.

She then stepped out to face Minerva Mulch once more, smiling. In her appraisal, however, Minerva seemed a bit troubled, and Wendy's expression went from excitement to concern. The bunny girl started to say something, but Minerva raised a hand to stop the words before they were spoken.

She then waved her open hands around in front of Wendy, and intoned a few words of her own…

_Shanel, Sasson, Shalama Samite!_

_Strands of red, threads gold and white!_

_Turama, Shimara, as Sun shines bright,_

_Thy tress and thy dress a comely sight!_

Wendy's curly red hair seemed to come alive and reshape, much to the servant's surprise, as Minerva reached the end of her incantation. A layer of sweet makeup also formed upon Wendy's furry face, the enchantment creating a beautiful combination of makeup and hairstyle, making the bunny girl's overall appearance entirely stunning. Minerva finished her grooming by tossing a sparkling dust around her, which made her twinkle as she moved. Bringing her servant before a mirror, Wendy went wide-eyed and slack-jawed in utter amazement. She looked very, very beautiful!

Wendy slowly turned her head to Minerva. "I…I…"

Minerva smiled. "I agree, dear. You look undeniably radiant…and once you have dressed me, the both of us shall hop on over to the Emerald City so you can deliver your messages."

* * *

"Madame Minerva…" The somewhat frumpy Guardian of the Gates began, once the proud witch had stated her business as the bespectacled sentinel requested. "…I do believe everyone and their _grandmother _wish to see Princess Ozma and Princess Dorothy, but unless this is about confirmed party business…"

"Guardian, I have a message from the King of Bunnybury!" Minerva protested aloud. "The other message is royal business concerning Princess Dorothy!"

"I can't tell you how many times I have heard those excuses!" The Guardian griped. "'I have urgent _royal _business from Jinxland!' 'I have urgent _royal_ business from the land of the Yips!' 'I have urgent _royal_ business from _Bun_bury!' '_royal _business from the China Country!' Royal, royal, _royal!_" The irritated Guardian then stepped up close to the mildly intimidated witch. "Well, _this _time, I'm making a new rule! Unless I get a _specific _okay from someone who is _royal_…"

Wendy saw the creature step up behind the Guardian as the griping man in the emerald-colored glasses spoke. A four-legged, full-sized Lion with a cute red bow gathering up a portion of his headfur into a cute pigtail. He just stood there, on all four of his paws, listening until he seized an opportunity to interject. "I do believe _I _count as royalty, yes?"

The Guardian gasped in his surprise as he turned to face the ordained King of the Beasts, the magnificent, gold-furred presence that nearly everyone in the land of Oz knew, by virtue of his old reputation, to be the Cowardly Lion.

The expression the Lion was giving the Guardian, however, was a bit more intimidating.

The Guardian of the Gates now looked a bit flustered. "Uh…s…sorry, your highness…" He then gestured to the two bunnies as Wendy stared in awe at the outer architecture of the magnificent cityscape that loomed before her and Minerva. "….we…we have, um…two visitors from…from…"

"Yes, Guardian. I'm well aware they hail from Bunnybury. As they are both beasts, I should think that I should know at least a _little _something of whatever manner of furry folk roams the Quadling wilds over which I rule?" The Lion then turned his gaze to Wendy, stepping up to her to give her a curious whiff.

Wendy was now amazed at the sight of a lion actually _talking_, and being understood. She would have been entirely intimidated were it not for what Minerva had told her when they first met. The beautiful servant was still a bit nervous when the ordained King of the Beasts padded slowly over to her to get her scent.

"Hmmm…" the lion began, in his post-sniff assessment, his feline eyes finding Wendy's nervous ones. "…what is your name, my dear?"

"Wendy, thir." She followed this general introduction with a respectful curtsey. "Um…Wily Wendy."

"_Wily _Wendy, eh?" The lion sounded intrigued at the name alone. Minerva began to wonder if Ozma had been using her Magic Picture to spy on her activities, or perhaps Glinda had spoken to the lion based on passages she had read in her Great Book of Records. "I am called the Cowardly Lion, Wendy, and I am the ordained King of the Beasts. As you have…_technically_…become one yourself, I will expect you to obey the rules of the wild, which I am certain Minerva here has acquainted you with?"

"Um…I don't think tho, thir." Wendy replied.

The lion nodded. "In that case, Minerva and I will need to have a little talk right here and right now. You, on the other hand, may freely enter the Emerald City and conduct whatever business you have come for."

Wendy looked curiously to the Guardian, who smiled cordially upon her, and after going through the necessary operations required to open the closed portal, he gestured to the space within the city that waited for her past the South Gate of the wondrous, emerald-encrusted haven. "Welcome to the Emerald City, Wily Wendy. You may pass, and we hope you enjoy your visit."

Wendy smiled. "Thank you, thir." The beautiful bunny girl then looked warily to Minerva, who now looked quite nervous.

The lion didn't look very pleased as his eyes lingered on the witch, but he briefly turned his head to Wendy with a more pleasant expression. "Go on, Wendy! Minerva and I just need to talk for a bit. We'll be letting her in shortly." The lion then turned back to Minerva, his expression once again wary. "Assuming, of course, that I find her explanations acceptable." The King of the Beasts sternly added.

Wendy couldn't help but hear Minerva swallow audibly. It was disturbing to see the bunny witch she had been serving suddenly look so…terrified. She worried that this lion was going to cast some form of harsh judgment upon the very witch she had been serving since she arrived in this amazing land.

She found herself lingering with worry, in the spot she had been standing in, for about a minute before she regained her senses and moved into the city. Her gaze drifted _everywhere _as she made her way into the beautiful mecca, her own appearance drawing awed gazes from the people and the beasts that were making their way around the interiors of the city. Wendy found it particularly interesting that business transactions in front of shops and open stands were being conducted in the absence of something she knew to be a necessity in the world outside of this land of Oz.

Money.

Not one face within the impeccably clean cityscape seemed shady or sullen. As Wendy walked, she noticed that there was a kind of pattern in the dress color schemes of the human occupants of the city. Some wore purple, others wore red, there were people dressed in yellow garb, and others…a majority of them small in stature, their heights no bigger than a ten-year old child…were clothed in blue garments.

As wondrous as the Emerald City's interiors were, however, they paled in comparison to the central building that stretched high and tall unto the clear skies above. Wendy could see a high balcony as she craned her head up to see how tall the building was.

A funny-sounding voice behind her intervened upon her scrutiny. "See anyone you know up there?"

Startled, Wendy turned to face the voice…and found herself gazing upon a skinny man in very fine clothes. In one of his white-gloved hands was a small case. Two things about this particular individual struck Wendy as being highly unusual.

One was that his clothed body was made entirely of wood, explaining his skinny frame.

The other was that his head was actually a large pumpkin with carved-in facial features.

That it was actually _talking_ to her was a mildly-significant discovery in comparison, having seen many animals capable of human speech, among all the other incredible unusualities she came to comprehend in the time she spent thus far in the magical fairyland.

"I beg your pardon?" The pumpkin-headed man then remarked, noting Wendy's silence as his large head tilted to the side. "Are you quite alright, Miss?"

"Huh? Oh, yeth. I'm thorry." Wendy finally replied. "I'm tryin' t' find Printheth Othma an' Printheth Dor'thy."

"Oh! What an amazing coincidence!" The pumpkin-headed man then exclaimed. "Follow me, then, for I have the very same purpose. My name is Jack Pumpkinhead, and has been since I was made by my mother, the Princess Ozma of Oz." Jack then looked over the bunny girl's dress. "I must say, you have a very exquisite gown upon your furry person, young lady!"

"Thankth! I'm Wily Wendy." The servant gave Jack a respectful curtsey. "How far are th' Printhetheth?"

"It's not a matter of how far, Wily Wendy." Jack replied. "It's a matter of how _close _they are. The Royal Palace is right over there." He indicated the very building Wendy had been staring up at. "Shall we go in together?"

Wendy smiled. "I'm right behind you."

Jack now looked puzzled. "You are? But…how _can_ you be? You're right in front of me!" The pumpkin-headed man then indicated the space behind him. "Shouldn't you be _here?_"

Wendy, however, took that to be a kind of command. "Oh! Yeth thir." She then hurried behind Jack, lowering her head. She didn't know much about this strange new friend, but if she were made by the Princess of Oz, she didn't want to be disrespectful. To be made by a Princess, by Wendy's wisdom, should confer a kind of royalty upon the human-like construct with the pumpkin head.

Following timidly behind Jack, they entered the large building, and Wendy once again found herself staring around the breathtaking splendor of the Royal Palace's interiors. As she gazed around, she heard a pleasant-sounding voice, which Jack closed in on.

"…but there is still another sort of button which is covered with dull cloth, and that must be the sort your papa meant when he said you were bright as a button. Don't you think so?"

The voice of a little boy, with curly blond hair, responded to it. "Don't know."

Wendy's eyes finally settled upon where the voices were coming from as Jack Pumpkinhead stepped forward to address a blond-haired little girl wearing a cute hairbow and a pretty dress sitting in the finely-designed seat of the throne room area they were all in. Flanking this girl were a host of personages both human and otherwise. Laying at the little girl's feet was a large, well-built tiger with a cute bow of ribbon tied to his striped tail. To the girl's right was another young, but very beautiful-looking lady in a shimmering, gauzy dress that seemed to shimmer the colors of a rainbow, and she had a pretty smile upon her flawless young face. To the girl's left was the curly-haired little boy, who was wearing a cute blue sailor suit. Standing beside the boy was the strange-looking person the boy had been talking with. He was odd in the way she had thought Jack was, only this person had a body composed entirely of straw, with a stuffed burlap sack upon which a painted face was perpetually moving and speaking as if it were as real as a human's.

This figure paled in comparison to the individual to the little girl's right, however, for here was another construct with a human build, only the whole of his body was made entirely of tin, and resting upon his shoulder was an emerald-encrusted woodsman's axe. Behind this tin person were two human men, one looking very shaggy in appearance, and the other a finely-dressed gentleman with a balding head, and two black sideburns sweeping upward in a crescent moon-like curve.

Such was Wendy's amazement at these sights that she missed her name being mentioned by Jack Pumpkinhead once a young woman wearing a green maid outfit had come to claim the package Jack had brought. "Um, Wendy? I do believe Princess Dorothy wishes to meet you!"

Indeed, the blond-haired girl in the throne seat was now looking directly at her, a sweet smile on her face. All the other eyes were on Wendy as well, with similarly pleasant gazes.

Wendy, however, was struck speechless. She didn't know quite what to say first. She was entirely overwhelmed. She had finally made it to the Emerald City, and she was finally meeting Dorothy Gale.

In her mindset as a servant, however, her reaction seemed obvious after she recovered from the shock. She dropped to her furry knees in front of the young Princess, her tone inescapably nervous. "I…I'm Wendy Wily, y..your highness…"

Jack sounded puzzled. "Wendy Wily? But…I thought it was Wily Wendy!"

"Yeth, thir, it ith." Wendy then lowered her head. "I'm thorry…"

"Dear me! What a timid little bunny!" The straw-filled man observed.

"A bunny that looks very much like a young girl, too." The tin-plated man surmised aloud.

The young woman in the shimmering dress now tilted her head to the side in her scrutiny, and her eyes seemed to twinkle a bit as she gazed upon the timid bunny girl. The little girl in the throne seat noticed this, as did the tiger at the girl's feet.

"Princess Dorothy…" the young woman in the shimmering dress slowly began as her eyes stopped twinkling. "…this bunny _was _a girl. Witchcraft is holding her to this form, but…she doesn't seem very unhappy about it."

With the girl in the throne seat finally identified, the bunny girl gasped in delight as her eyes fell upon the young Princess. "Are y' really Printheth Dor'thy? I really wanted t' meet you! I've heard tho much about you!"

Dorothy couldn't help but giggle at this. "It's nice t' meet you too, Wily Wendy! Where'd y' come from?"

"Tex-thath, your highneth."

Dorothy gasped at this. "Texas? Why, that's not too far from Kansas!" She leaped to her feet and moved up closer to Wendy, who lowered her head timidly. "Oh, please get back on y' feet, Wendy! Y' don't need t' be so shy around me!"

Smiling meekly, the bunny girl slowly rose to her digitigrade feet.

"Y' can jus' call me Dor'thy, too. Ev'n though I'm a Princess." Dorothy assured, noticing the servant girl was taller than her.

"How'd you become a bunny?" The little boy then asked.

"I therve a witch. Mith Minerva Mulch, th' proud witch of Bunnybury." Wendy replied. "I methed up her carrot crop, so she made me look like thith."

"Hmmm, Bunnybury? I've nev'r been there." Dorothy noted. "What's it like?"

"Not ath pretty ath th' Em'rald Thity, but…it'th thtill very nith. Their King wanted me t' give you an' Printheth Othma methageth perthon'ly." Wendy then produced the envelopes, presenting one to Dorothy. "One ith for you, the other ith for Othma."

Dorothy took the envelope from Wendy's furry hand. "Thank you, Wendy! Princess Ozma's away preparin' for her party, but…well, I s'pose y' could jus' give her th' message, right? If it comes from th' King of Bunnybury…"

"Oh, I don't know, Dorothy." The Tiger then spoke, in a deep tone. "She's awful busy today. Maybe Jellia can present it to her later."

"Oh, but it could be real import'nt, Tiger!" Dorothy turned her eyes back on the bunny servant. "I think she should jus' see her real quick an'…"

Wendy's perspective then lurched, and it made her stagger a bit where she stood. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to stabilize her senses, she found that she had been suddenly relocated to what looked like a large banquet room. The place was _huge_, and very, very festive-looking. Within the room, aside from herself, was a single occupant, and this young girl…who was dressed in a gauzy white gown similar to the young woman next to Dorothy in the throne room with the twinkling eyes. She had a gold crown seated on a head of beautifully curly brown hair which spilled in silken strands down to her mid-back. On either side of her head were large red flower heads, and in her slender, pale-skinned hands was a long, gleaming golden wand, topped with a kind of insignia which she remembered seeing at the gates to the Emerald City…a large "O" with a "Z" within the space of the larger round letter. The indescribably beautiful young woman ran the glowing head of this scepter across the room, causing a simple string she had run between the columns along the outer edge of the banquet area to sprout a series of beautiful, fragrant flower heads.

The bunny servant was once again amazed at this sight, and once again, her eyes boggled and her jaw slackened. At the same time, she wondered why she was suddenly brought here. Who was this person a few feet in front of where she was now standing?

As if in answer, the young decorator turned her sweet face to Wendy, and a pleasant smile played upon this sweet young person's face. She lowered her long wand to her side as Wendy lowered her head bashfully.

This decorator then emitted a sweet giggle. "First time being zapped someplace else by a magic spell?" She then asked.

Wendy smiled meekly. "Yeth."

"Well, don't worry, my dear. I asked Glinda the Good, who was just coming into the throne room, behind where you were standing, to transport you to me." The decorator then approached the bunny girl, closing some of the distance between them. "I understand you have a message for me from the King of Bunnybury?"

Wendy blinked…and then it hit her. She gasped as her eyes went wide. "Printheth Othma?"

The decorator, who was indeed the Princess Ozma, smiled as she nodded in confirmation.

Wendy immediately dropped to a knee and bowed low. "I'm thorry, your highneth. Yeth…I do have a methage." She then held out the envelope without lifting her head.

After a moment of contemplative silence on the part of the fairy princess of Oz, her voice serenely chimed forth again. "Please rise, Wendy Wylie."

The bunny girl quickly rose to her digitigrade feet, gazing timidly upon the fairy princess. Wendy couldn't help but be a little surprised that she was being identified by her actual name. Naturally, she imagined that this princess was quite powerful not only in noble bearing, but in magic as well.

Ozma then raised her wand high, positioning its head above Wendy's. "This will be just a touch of fairy magic upon you. Perfectly harmless. There is something I wish to see."

The head of the golden fairy wand then began to glow with a soft white light, and the princess circled the head above Wendy. In the next moment, a pleasant warmth filled her body, instinctively compelling her to raise to her tiptoes as she felt her body's full pelt of soft bunny fur quickly recede, along with the two buckteeth that were forcing her lisp. She felt her ears shrink and move back to the sides of her head, and the wiggles she felt at her nose suddenly stopped. The whiskers under her nose also receded into her skin, as did the creampuff-like tail at her posterior.

When the highly comfortable warmth abated, she nearly stumbled as her heels once again touched the floor. Looking upon her hands, Wendy confirmed that they were once again human, and touching at her face further made it plain that her human appearance had been fully restored.

Wendy, however, didn't feel as joyous as Ozma might have expected. In fact, she began to worry that the princess was going to send her back home in the very next instant.

Wendy quite simply didn't know how to respond to what had just happened. She was actually starting to get used to the furry form the witch had given her so unexpectedly. She found a strange kind of comfort in it.

And now, it was gone.

Initially, Ozma smiled seeing the form of the 16 year old girl restore itself by virtue of her magic…but then, her expression turned to concern when she saw Wendy's somewhat troubled reaction. "Wendy?" She then asked. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"I…" Wendy hesitantly began. Her eyes didn't even settle back on the fairy princess. "…I don't know…"

"Wendy? Oh, please look at me, sweetheart." Ozma calmly asked.

Slowly, the Texas girl's eyes met Ozma's.

"I wanted to see what you really looked like, Wendy. Beyond all that fur." Ozma then explained. She then moved to one of the banquet seats, pulling out a second chair in so doing and patting gently upon it. "Come sit with me, dear."

Wendy complied, nodding slowly as she settled her now furless posterior into the seat. The Texas girl noticed, too, that the gown she was wearing still fit her perfectly. No doubt the magical manipulations from Ozma also made the necessary alterations to her outfit as well.

"This…transformation of yours." Ozma began. "You didn't ask for it, did you?"

"No, your highness." It felt weird for Wendy to be speaking normally again, without the lisp.

"Yet, you seemed to accept it?"

"Well…I come from a farm, your highness." Wendy explained. "I…I'm used t' workin'."

Ozma slowly nodded, understanding the rationale which kept her from protesting what had happened to her so abruptly, or even so vividly. There was, however, a truth she needed to share with this young girl, and it was one she knew the bunny witch was deliberately keeping from her servant. "Wendy…what if I told you that Minerva Mulch was not willing to change you back into a human? That she wanted to keep you as her servant for the rest of your life? In the form she gave you? Even after you fixed the damage to her crops?"

"But…" Wendy quietly responded, after a moment of quiet consideration. "…I…I like her…I like servin' her, your highness." A dreadful thought then occurred to the Texan. "Miss Minerva isn't in trouble, is she?"

"Well, I can tell you Glinda won't be pleased when she finds out what Minerva did to you. She doesn't like transformation magic at all." Ozma warned. "And she _will _find out, Wendy."

Wendy's shoulders drooped. It felt like a party she was enjoying was coming to a bitter end. "You're gonna send me back home, aren't you?"

Ozma tilted her head a bit, curiously. "Do you _want _to go back home, Wendy? I can easily do this."

There was no denying it. The very notion of going back home now seemed entirely miserable to the young Texan. After everything she had experienced and had seen here in this land of Oz, how could she possibly return to foster parents who, at times, seemed so absorbed in the family business that they practically forgot Wendy lived with them? Did her disappearance really have any effect on their lives at all since she got swallowed up by that unexpected sinkhole?

Wendy felt Ozma's soft, smooth hand caress at her chin as the Texan's eyes once again went back to the fairy princess. "You don't want to, do you, Wendy?"

Wendy now sounded a bit desperate. "Couldn't I stay for y' birthday party, at least? Please, your highness?"

Ozma smiled sympathetically at this. "Oh, of course, dear! I would be more than happy to have you stay with us for the party tomorrow. I'll tell you what, Wendy. After tomorrow's festivities, I'll have you join me in my boudoir, and we can have a look at where you came from using a special picture I have. You can make your decision then as to whether or not you'd like me to bring you back home. Does that sound fair?"

The Texan gave this idea some thought, although she was a bit fearful for what she would see in getting a glimpse of the farm. A smile, however, formed on the young farmgirl's lips, and she nodded in agreement.

Ozma's expression brightened at this. "Good, good. I'll have Jellia Jamb give you quarters to stay in for the evening here in the city."

"But…what about Miss Minerva, your highness?" Wendy then asked, with deep concern.

Ozma had thought what she had told her about Minerva's devious fabrication would liberate Wendy from any further display of loyalty. It seemed, however, that the bunny witch had either laid her enchantments down pretty thoroughly, or perhaps there _was_ a less-than-wicked side to this so-called "proud witch". Even if she did lie to the young girl she had taken as her servant. The fairy princess made a mental note to have the situation investigated, perhaps even as the party affairs were in full swing.

"Well…I can assure you that she won't be harmed no matter what happens." Ozma assured. "Although I'm certain Glinda and I will be having a little discussion about Minerva, and what she did to you."

"She nev'r hurt me, though." Wendy protested. "She was…nice. An'…it felt nice, what she did t' me…didn't hurt at all…"

Ozma just nodded silently as Wendy spoke. "Whereas you feel a wicked person would have made things a little more…painful for you. That's understandable." Ozma then positioned her seat directly in front of Wendy, looking deep into her eyes with a scrutinizing gaze as she spoke. "Wendy…I should tell you that when I restored you, I also cleansed you of any enchantments that may have affected your mind or even your emotions, which is why a lot of your lingering sympathy for Minerva honestly surprises me."

Wendy tilted her head curiously. "Don't people in Oz work? Like I do?"

Ozma giggled at this. The fairy princess began to see that there was more to Minerva's penchant for calling the girl 'Wily Wendy' than just a mere fancy. "Oh, yes, my dear. The people of Oz work because it is their desire to do so, and many of their situations are similar to yours. Your situation stands out, however, because you're not native to Oz, and it was a badly-laid magic spell that brought you to our lands, much like the natural tornado that brought Dorothy Gale here from Kansas, and all things considered, you haven't done any wrong at all. I find it rather surprising, for one thing, that Minerva was asking _you _to fix a run of crops that she herself destroyed through her botched magic. So I need to ask you now…and I need you to be absolutely truthful with me…do you honestly enjoy serving Minerva Mulch as you had been doing?"

After a moment, Wendy nodded. "Yes, I do."

"And the enchantment she laid upon you…turning you into a bunny…never bothered you?"

Wendy shook her head. "I was startin' t' like it, too."

Ozma nodded slowly, thinking on the Texas girl's replies. The fairy princess then asked about Wendy's upbringing, which the farmgirl felt as comfortable sharing with Ozma as she did with Minerva.

As Wendy spoke, Ozma began to understand why the farmgirl had warmed to Minerva so much. It wasn't that Wendy hated her foster parents. They just weren't showing her the kind of love and affection Wendy wanted, which was understandable since the Texas girl's interests…largely through Minerva's influence…proved so unusual as to warrant the conclusion that Wendy's life would have been less than fulfilling if she had spent the rest of her natural life on that Texas farm. At the same time, Ozma marveled over the notion of someone actually finding contentment, if not outright happiness, as the servant of a witch. The fairy princess herself could certainly relate, as _she_ had once been in the more miserable service of a wicked witch named Mombi.

Although in that time, by virtue of Mombi's magic, she was a boy named Tippetarius.

Ozma had all the justification in the world in her decision to abandon Mombi, of course. Not only was she a difficult and bitter person to serve, the Gillikin Country witch also made no secret of her intentions to change her servant boy into a marble statue. Had it not been for his lucky escape from the nasty old crone's farmhouse, he probably would have spent the rest of his life frozen into a sad, lamented pose, and positioned somewhere within the house Mombi deemed suitable.

It was Mombi, ironically, who had restored her own servant boy's true gender. That, in fact, was the last real magic spell the wicked witch had cast before a potion Glinda condemned her to drink effectively removed the crone's ability to use magic.

But was this Minerva Mulch anything at all like Mombi? Some of Wendy's circumstances were similar to what Ozma went through, although this time, it wasn't a gender-based conundrum.

And Wendy actually wanted to _stay _with this witch. Possibly even serving as the kind of foster parent Wendy would be happy with.

Ozma now knew what she needed to do next.

But, unfortunately, it would have to wait.

"Wendy, I very much appreciate your being honest with me." Ozma remarked, smiling. "If only to keep Glinda from getting upset over it, however, I'd like to keep you free from bunny fur for the time being. I'd also like to have you remain in the Emerald City as a guest for a time. At least, until I can spend a little time talking to Minerva Mulch, which I will certainly set my mind to once tomorrow's festivities are done."

Although Wendy wasn't too thrilled with this decision, she understood it, and nodded after letting out a somewhat glum sigh. "I und'rstand."

"But I will share an interesting little fact with you that might even help your situation." Ozma then added.

This understandably got Wendy curious, and she gave the fairy princess her full attention.

"Do you know who was behind the very creation of Bunnybury, Wendy?" Ozma asked.

Wendy ventured a guess. "It wasn't th' King, was it?"

Ozma shook her head, smiling once again. "It was Glinda, Wendy. Glinda has a great deal of affection for bunnies, so she used her incredible magic powers to create an entire community for them to inhabit."

This surprised Wendy considerably. "So…that whole place…even th' Royal Palace…was made by _Glinda?_"

Ozma nodded. "She basically provided the living spaces. The bunnies who came to live there developed the residences and businesses you must have seen. I imagine Bunnybury is about as nice as our Emerald City, right?"

Wendy nodded. "Actually, I think th' Em'rald City is a lil' more nice-lookin'."

Ozma giggled at this. "Don't let the King of Bunnybury hear you say that!"

They both shared a laugh at this.

Wendy was then dismissed so that Ozma could continue her preparations, and the sweet-natured Jellia Jamb escorted Wendy to the room Ozma had reserved for her.

The Texas girl deemed the room quite extravagant for a guest. Not only did the place have a _very _nice bedroom and bathroom, it also had a sitting room and even a small dining room. Wendy wondered if this was anything like the lavish 'penthouse' concept she heard her foster parents back in Texas mention during some of their meals together. Spacious, luxurious…these traits certainly applied when Wendy first entered her room.

A closet in the room also contained a variety of very beautiful dresses, but when she looked upon a mirror and finally saw herself in the makeup Minerva had magically applied to her…which seamlessly adapted to her human appearance through Ozma's fairy magic…she decided to remain in the beautiful dress she was already wearing, which just happened to go so well with her hair and makeup.

Wendy spent a bit of time relaxing, although in that time, she felt uneasy. She was not, after all, in Minerva's farmhouse, where she could be tending to the tasks Minerva had ordained her to do regularly. At least, until she had earned her way back home, so to speak. To hear that this was a lie was certainly difficult for her to accept.

But then, she found the notion of lingering in this wondrous fairyland impossible to deny.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Jellia Jamb had returned to relay Ozma's offer to join her, and a great many guests from all over the lands surrounding Oz, for a large banquet. The Texas girl was quick to accept, and when the time came, Jellia escorted a hungry Wendy Wylie to the banquet area.


	7. Chapter VII - The Birthday Banquet

The banquet area…which turned out to be the very same area where Wendy and Ozma had their private chat not too long ago…was _loaded _with a veritable mob of guests, some strangely-dressed, some looking _very _unusual, and others far more elegant. The Texas girl saw the people she was more familiar with at the more prominent spots of the banquet area. Ozma sat with Dorothy, and they were surrounded by the very same friends Wendy saw with the Kansas girl in the throne room. The straw man was there, as was the man made of tin, the little boy with the curly blond hair, the hungry-looking tiger…she also saw the gold-furred lion monarch engaging in conversation with the tiger. A very finely-dressed insect-like humanoid was presently sharing a verse he called the "Ode to Ozma" before the fairy princess, and Wendy glanced curiously upon him during his recital as she walked.

Jellia, who led Wendy over to a specific spot within the banquet area, noticed her evident curiosity. "That's the Highly-Magnified and Thoroughly-Educated Professor Wogglebug, Wendy." Jellia explained. "His impressive array of knowledge helped princess Ozma and her friends liberate the Emerald City from an occupying army. He's also the founder of the College of Art and Athletic Perfection in the Munchkin Country. As you can see, he has impeccable taste in clothing as well."

By this time, Jellia had reached the area where Wendy was to be seated, and it was close enough for her to be noticed by both Ozma and Dorothy. In a row of four seats, Wendy was given the third. Two seats from Wendy's place was the King of Bunnybury, and to the right of Wendy's empty seat was Chamberlain Plummage.

To the left of the unoccupied seat, however, was Minerva Mulch.

Smiling, Jellia whispered "enjoy" unto Wendy's ear as the Texas girl settled herself next to Minerva, feeling relieved that the furry witch was not sent to any kind of dungeon or prison. She didn't look at all harmed, either.

But she did look troubled. As if she had come out of a thorough scolding. Minerva did offer a cordial smile to her servant as she settled in, though. "Good to see you again, Wily Wendy."

"Good t' see you too, Miss Minerva." Wendy replied, smiling. It relieved her to see that Minerva wasn't terribly upset by Wendy's restoration…but then, she might very well have been considerably reprimanded by the lion.

By this time, Professor Wogglebug had completed his verse, and he received an extensive round of loud applause and cheers for his practiced creativity.

Wendy glanced over to Chamberlain Plummage, who offered a cordial nod and a smile…but now it seemed he had his eye on someone different. Someone sitting near Ozma.

But what kind of interest, Wendy wondered to herself, would Plummage have with someone like Princess Dorothy?

"Do you miss being in fur, Wendy?" The Chamberlain then asked, his eyes lingering on Dorothy, as she cut into a pie that appeared before her, and then gasped when she saw nine tiny piglets leap out of the opened crust to perform a cute dance for the charmed Kansas girl.

"Yes, I do." Wendy replied.

"Well, whether you're in fur or not, everyone is welcome in Bunnybury, so long as they produce the proper paperwork to the Keeper." Plummage noted. "Although I doubt that your current situation would…"

The King of Bunnybury interrupted this. "I can certainly make exceptions if mitigating circumstances allow, Chamberlain." He then switched his gaze to Wendy, a smile playing on his fuzzy mouth. "You look wondrous tonight, Wendy."

"Thank you, your highness." Wendy replied, smiling back.

"And I was getting so used to the way you sounded with those bunny teeth you had, Wily Wendy." Minerva remarked. "I'm a bit disappointed that you wanted to be restored."

"I didn't want t' be restored, Miss Minerva."

"Oh? So you couldn't ask to be changed _back?_" Minerva mused.

Once again, the King interjected. "That's enough of that. You know very well how Glinda feels about unnecessary alterations. Yours was a crime of personal vanity, Mulch. You could have at least asked, or forewarned, before acting on your initiatives. Even with your considerable sense of pride."

Minerva sighed. "Yes, your majesty."

It bothered Wendy to hear Minerva sound so…humbled. What words could have been leveled at the proud witch of Bunnybury? What threats, if any?

At this point, the man made of tin rose to begin singing a very lovely melody, which had romantically-inclined lyrics that were easy enough to catch on to and follow along with. As everyone joined in as the tin man's voluntary, impromptu chorus, Wendy joined in…although her eyes were on Minerva, who opted be among the very few that refrained from singing, but glanced to her ordained servant thoughtfully as Wendy added her voice to the song. Another lively round of applause followed this.

There were pauses between the presentations to allow for some idle time to eat the presented meals. Owing to Ozma's fairy magic, meals preferred by each individual guest were made available to them, and they were perfectly prepared, and very, very delicious. The drinks, however, were unique, and it was at this banquet that Wendy was introduced to the sweet and satisfying taste of a local beverage called "Lacasa".

Although Wendy wasn't aware of it, Plummage had lingered a glance upon the Texas girl as she drank from her glass. He suppressed a satisfied smile as Wendy drained the full contents of the glass.

As Wendy engaged in her delicious meal, her eyes finally settled upon a red-clad individual with snow white hair, a full moustache and beard, and who was quite portly in nature. This person looked entirely familiar to Wendy, although he had never actually met this person. He seemed to be in a perpetually jolly mood, too, letting out loud belly laughs that seemed to remind Wendy of a certain legendary Christmas character…one who has a very, very important job to do every chilly 25th of December.

Minerva couldn't help but smile when Wendy's eyes found this man. "What's the matter, Wily Wendy?" She mused aloud. "You've never seen the patron saint of children before? You've never _heard _of him?"

Wendy frowned. "But…it can't be. I mean…it's not Chris'mas yet."

"Oh, I don't think a little detail like Christmas would ever stop ol' St. Neclaus from attending a party being held a few months before his annual ride." The smiling Bunnybury King then observed. "He _was _invited by Princess Ozma, after all."

Wendy's eyebrows shot upward, her eyes widening. "You're kiddin'! That's…that really is…?"

"Yes, Wily Wendy." Minerva confirmed. "That's Santa Claus."

Wendy could hardly believe that this person was the real deal. She had certainly seen any and all manner of similarly-costumed individuals masquerading as Santa during the Christmas season, but to be told that this was the very person of Christmas folklore _himself_…

Santa finally caught Wendy staring, and he let out a gentle belly laugh before waving to her with a jolly smile on his pudgy face. The Texas girl couldn't help but cast her eyes down bashfully. She could _feel _that this person was no impostor. When she looked back up, she saw that Santa was now _right in front of her table position_.

Wendy gasped in alarm, producing yet another merry laugh from the patron saint of children. "Well, well…I hope you're enjoying the party as much as _I _am, Wendy!"

Wendy blushed very deeply. "Oh, yes…yes I am. But I…well…my friend here…" She then indicated Minerva, much to the surprise of the proud witch. "…is a lil' sad."

"But she has no reason to be!" Santa remarked. "She has made someone in this room very happy in a most unusual manner…" He then turned his head to the bunny witch. "…and if I may say so, Minerva Mulch, those who can not bring themselves to understand it now _always _tend to come around and admit their short-sightedness. Can you guess _why_, Minerva?"

The proud witch tilted her head curiously, indicative of her willingness to hear Santa's answer. She knew Wendy was watching this closely.

"_Faith_, Minerva Mulch!" Santa revealed, with a jolly smile.

Minerva offered a wry smile to St. Neclaus. "I knew that."

"And I _knew _you knew that!" Santa laughed once again. "Although hardships tend to make one forget! I hope you all enjoy the fairy circle the Ryls and the Knooks are to perform shortly…" His head then turned back to Wendy. "…and I look forward to seeing _you _on the 25th of December!" The great and jolly patron saint then made his way back to his place at the banquet to continue observing the festivities.

Wendy just sat there, stunned, as her Bunnybury friends looked upon her in obvious amusement. "I…I can't b'lieve it…I just talk'd t' _Santa Claus!_"

"Yes! And how nice of you to drag _me _into your little conversation, Wily Wendy." Minerva sniped.

"Oh, don't be such a humbug, Minerva." Chamberlain Plummage then remarked. "It's not like they locked you away in a dungeon, after all."

"No, but they _did _keep me from my magic." Minerva indicated a strange ring she was now wearing, which looked like it was made of iron. "I couldn't cast any spells even if I wanted to."

"Swallow the bitter pill and do your penance, Mulch. Your King demands it." The Bunnybury King then chided, as yet another presentation…this one from a group of militant soldiers made entirely of wood…played before the banquet guests.

As much as Wendy certainly enjoyed the remainder of the highly entertaining banquet…and she found the wild bouncing antics of the Rubber Bear particularly lively…she still felt a great deal of concern for Minerva. The Texas girl honestly felt, despite all she had been told, that it was _she_ who had wronged the proud witch of Bunnybury.

Once dessert had been served and consumed, and the festivities all finished, the banquet guests dispersed and retired to their respective guest rooms in the Emerald City, for it was very late in the evening and those who needed it were quite eager to get a good night's sleep.

But while nearly all the banquet guests remained in the central mecca of Oz to take advantage of this generous courtesy, Wendy noticed, to her dismay, that Minerva Mulch was heading for the south gate of the city.

Wendy rushed over to her…but Minerva turned and raised a paw-like hand of restraint, stopping Wendy within a few feet from her. "_Don't_, Wily Wendy. I want you to leave me _alone _tonight."

"But…where are y' goin'? All th' guests have their own rooms here! Didn't they give one to…"

"After everything I've been through today, I don't think I'll be taking advantage of that little 'courtesy'." Minerva interjected. "And it certainly didn't help matters for you to have _humiliated_ me tonight, either."

Wendy felt particularly hurt by this revelation. She lowered her head shamefully. "But…I…I didn't _mean _t' do that, Miss Minerva. Honest!"

The witch already knew Wendy to be a young girl of her word. The "test" she gave her earnest servant back at her cottage was evidence of this. It was for this reason that when Wendy spoke those words, she had to believe her.

She turned to face Wendy, and slowly closed the distance between them. "I know, Wily Wendy." Minerva then placed a padded hand on Wendy's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, my pride can get the best of me…and although my own magic might have proven otherwise, I stand by what I said earlier. I don't deserve you."

"Why?"

"Well…for one thing, I'm sure Ozma told you about my little lie." Minerva replied. "She was probably watching us using that blasted magic picture of hers."

"An' yet, here I am, not wantin' you t' leave." Wendy then pointedly remarked.

Minerva blinked, a bit surprised at the conviction Wendy applied to that statement. She brought her other paw-like hand up to place it on Wendy's other shoulder. "I'm not too proud to admit that I was wrong to lie to you, Wily Wendy. I think my own conscience would have compelled me to confess it, eventually. Just as Santa surmised." Minerva then rubbed her padded hand gently at Wendy's cheek, affectionately. "Must have been all the very good work you've been doing for me since I took you in."

Wendy smiled. "Is there anythin' I can do for you now, Miss Minerva?"

Minerva gave the request a bit of thought before answering, her tone a little more stern as she spoke. "Yes, Wily Wendy. There is. And I need you to obey my word without question, nor concern. Do you understand, servant?"

Wendy felt a surge of excitement within her as her senses came to full attention. "Yes, Miss Minerva."

Minerva's tone then softened once more, although her eyes never left Wendy's. "Stay here, Wendy. Just…enjoy this place for awhile. On your own terms. Make a few new friends. Don't worry about those carrot crops, either. I'll have my own talents in magic see to them."

"But…won't they let me go after t'morrow?" Wendy asked. "I'm just a guest, aft'r all."

"Oh, but the Princess Ozma is renowned for not only being understanding, but concerned for one's happiness." Minerva explained. "Be honest, Wily Wendy. Does it make you happy to be here?"

"I do like it, yeah." Wendy admitted. "Not as much as I…"

Minerva quickly, gently stopped her. "I know, I know. I think it's a foregone conclusion by now that you find contentment in, well, my kind of discipline. But I just want you to be _you _for a little while. There's so much more to the Emerald City than what you've already seen, and all those people and animals you saw with Ozma and Dorothy are actually very, very nice, and very approachable as well."

Wendy, however, didn't look too comfortable with this request. It clearly showed in her face as Minerva spoke.

"At least give it a chance, Wendy." Minerva continued. "If, after a time, you feel like coming back to me, I'll understand…but, well…" Minerva then indicated the iron ring to Wendy. "…I'm kind of bound to an oath at the moment. No magic spells anywhere within the Emerald City."

"Couldn't you stay, though? Jus' one night?"

Minerva gently shook her head. "No. I'm a witch, and proud to be such. You know this, Wily Wendy. I'm sure you might think the humility of spending a day without casting spells is a noble thing, but I honestly don't like being restricted. Besides…although I felt a bit slighted by his words, the King was right. I need to, uh, 'do my penance' for lying to you, Wendy."

The proud witch then turned and began walking towards the south gate, but she stopped a slight distance from the Texas girl and glanced upon her one last time.

"I'll miss you." Wendy softly confessed.

"Oh, don't worry." Minerva then smiled. "You'll see me again, Wily Wendy. I promise."

Minerva then continued walking until she was well past the south gate. Wendy said nothing further, but stayed where she was as she watched the witch begin to disappear from sight.

The bunny witch she served was nothing more than a fading speck in the distance when Plummage's voice, right behind Wendy, interrupted the silence. "There's more to it, you know."

Wendy gasped, startled by the Chamberlain's voice as she turned to face him.

"Hers is a fairly tragic life, that Minerva." Plummage noted. "Have you ever wondered why she doesn't live within Bunnybury? Why she barely makes a living for herself as a human-sized bunny in a Quadling cottage?"

"She doesn't seem t' mind." Wendy observed.

"No doubt because she was able to put the shame behind her." The Chamberlain mused aloud, knowing that Wendy would become very curious. "You see…Minerva was _banished _from our community."

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise. She could hardly believe this. "Why?"

"Unjust practice of witchcraft, of course." Plummage replied. "She had a lot riding against her when the King made his decision. For one thing, it didn't help her for most in Bunnybury to be aware that she was the protégé of a truly wicked witch…a bunny named Whirry…who had herself been trained by the former ruler of the Winkie Country, the so-called Wicked Witch of the West. We suspect that Minerva might have also learned a thing or two from another wicked witch, this one in the northern country. I believe her name was…Mombi?"

"But…just because someone learn'd from bad people doesn't make that someone bad!" Wendy reasoned. "It's all 'bout that someone's _actions!_ What they _do _with what they learn'd!"

"And yet, 'that someone' _lied _to you, Wendy." Plummage calmly countered. "She was never going to let you go no matter _how _much work you would have done for her. By her own hand, she quite literally plucked you from your normal life and forced you into hers."

"That was an accident." Wendy protested. "Miss Minerva said so herself!"

"And you believed her?" Plummage then asked. "Try to remember, Wendy, that this witch is, in fact, capable of lying to you. She already did it once, didn't she?."

Wendy lowered her head a little, desperately trying to think of some kind of rationale. But she couldn't find any. She had no way of knowing, now, if what Minerva told her about the sinkhole incident that brought her to Oz was truly an accident. This, among other things she now felt compelled to ask the proud witch of Bunnybury.

That she now wanted to be left alone, however, was a matter of terrible timing for what Plummage was now telling her.

She then noticed Plummage going for his case of carrots as he spoke. "You deserve a far better life than any humiliating notion of an existence Minerva might have had in store for you, Wily Wendy. Don't you like the dress I had made for you?" He opened the case and pulled a carrot, offering it to Wendy as he spoke. "Wasn't it fun watching those tailors fuss all around you?"

Wendy gently waved off the carrot. "No thanks."

"Oh, come now…humans like yourself eat carrots just as much as bunnies do, don't they?"

"I'm stuff'd aft'r all that food, though." Wendy reasoned, although she certainly remembered what Minerva had told her. "It's nothin' personal."

Plummage seemed to think on something for a moment before placing the offered carrot back in the case, snapping it shut, and putting it back in the inner pocket of his velvet-lined coat. "Of course. Well…I'm sure you'll enjoy the time you spend in the Emerald City. I myself need to retire, as I have a very important meeting to honor tomorrow with a very special guest. Do take good care of that dress, Wendy. I'm certain we shall see each other again very soon." He then gave a gentlemanly bow. "Good night, Wily Wendy. Rise and shine bright and early past the next day, yes?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes."

Plummage smiled. "Very good, my fair maid. Very good." He then intoned.

Wendy now smiled, despite herself, at this acknowledgement. No doubt a gentle, sly jab of mirth over her having been the dutiful servant of a witch. Plummage then turned and made his way towards the south gate.

With a deep sigh, Wendy made her way back to the Royal Palace, letting out a big yawn as she did. Within the next hour, she had changed into a nightgown and thereafter settled into the very comfortable bed in her extravagant guest room to sleep away the remaining hours of the late evening, and the early morning.

* * *

Deep within the Quadling forest, a cloaked figure awaited the arrival of Plummage Bratprince, capably deflecting the curiosities of any animal inquiring as to this person's business. As the cloaked stranger kept to the thick shadows of the forest, however, not many animals were even able to notice this individual.

The Chamberlain finally appeared within the forest, knowing exactly where to go by virtue of a prior agreement. He then leaned against the agreed-upon tree, looking to the moon high above, as the cloaked figure arrived behind him.

It seemed as if he was just talking to himself, but he knew the cloaked figure was listening. "She drank every last drop of the Lacasa she was served. The one you tainted, of course." Plummage began, keeping his voice as silent as possible. "It remains only for you to talk to Wendy in her sleep. Should be possible for someone with talents as unique as yours, yes?"

"Yess, nasta-ma-Plummash." hissed the olive-furred voice from within the darkness of the hood.

"Nothing fancy. I only want a maid." The Chamberlain then instructed, still gazing upon the bright moon above.

"Maid?" Malvagia's hooded head tilted curiously. "Don' hyu van' Preen'zezz?"

"I do," Plummage confirmed. "but every Queen needs a servant. Wendy should do nicely."

A long moment of uncertain silence followed.

Plummage frowned. "Something wrong, Malvie?"

After another moment of silence, the voice hissed from within the hood once again. "I van' maid."

"Now now, Malvie…" Plummage mused. "…finders keepers. You can always…"

"_I van' MAID._" She firmly hissed now, emphasizing how serious she was. "Eez _pay!_ Hyu pay me for _Preen'zezz!_"

Plummage had to swallow nervously. This was, after all, a Yookoohoo that he was dealing with.

"Umm…we…w…we'll ss…see, Malvie." The devious Chamberlain stammered in reply.


	8. Chapter VIII - Ozma's Birthday Party

Now, to relate the complete details of the grand birthday celebration that began the next day, dear reader, would be quite unfair to the Royal Historian of Oz who had so charmingly detailed the events of that wondrous experience in his fifth record of the widely-available written histories of the land of Oz, this one entitled _The Road to Oz_. One need not even exchange money to be able to read his most generous historical accounts, as they are freely available courtesy of that amazing electronic resource called the internet. A site called " ", for one, can easily provide these histories for your perusal, and you can be assured that not one penny will be required to be able to read, and enjoy, these historical records.

What I can share, however, was that Wendy Wylie very much enjoyed herself throughout the entire time she spent observing the highly entertaining events within the Emerald City. She had thought to try and pull Glinda aside and ask her questions regarding Minerva and her banishment, but the Good Witch of the South was as absorbed in the happiness of the day as Wendy was, and she decided to keep the matter to herself for the time being.

She felt uneasy being alone, however, despite her great enjoyment of the day's entertainments. Wendy wanted very much to share the fun with Minerva, but this was obviously impossible. The proud witch made no attempt whatsoever to return to the Emerald City after she had left it the previous evening.

Still, Wendy wanted very much to honor the request Minerva made of her before she had left, and the Texas girl did make an effort to enjoy herself as best she could. As with everyone else during the celebrations, she enjoyed yet another delicacy that was unique to Oz: an offering of fruit called a tamorna, which had been picked off a very large tree conjured by Glinda.

The last of these festivities featured a trick performed by the black-clad gentleman with the crescent-curved sideburns…who had been identified by way of his introduction to be the Wizard of Oz…in which he conjured a series of bubbles, which could be large enough to surround just about anyone within its transparent space. By way of the offered magic of Santa Claus, the visitors from other lands used these bubbles to return to their respective homes. Even the small blond boy called Button-Bright was permitted to return home in this manner. Only the sweet girl in the shimmering, rainbow-hued dress…who was identified as Polychrome…was provided an alternate means of getting home, and it astounded Wendy to have seen exactly what it was: a rainbow. An overjoyed Polychrome began dancing and prancing her way along the glowing, multicolored lane, waving sweetly to her friends below as she seemed to merge with the rainbow itself.

As Dorothy and Ozma engaged in discussion, the Wizard of Oz turned to the only other lingering presence in the area, which just happened to be Wendy Wylie. She began to feel a sense of dread over the notion of being sent back to Texas, after all the wondrous things she had seen and experienced, before the well-dressed man spoke. "Pretty amazing trick, eh?"

Wendy nodded, smiling.

The Wizard then frowned, his expression dissolving into one of concern. "Wait a minute…did _you _want a ride back to your own home? Did we forget you?"

"Oh, no…I was jus' watchin'." Wendy replied.

The dapper-looking man nodded. "I don't blame how you might feel. For some people, it's a better place here, compared to where we came from."

And after making this curious statement, the Wizard of Oz left the pavilion alongside Ozma, Dorothy, and the little black dog that constantly followed her around. The shaggy old man from the throne room also followed this group, but caught sight of Wendy. He spoke words to the fairy princess as his eyes lingered on the Texas girl, and both Ozma and Dorothy turned to Wendy. They both moved towards her, the little black Cairn Terrier loyally following close behind the Princess that came from Kansas.

"Wendy?" Ozma began. "Did you want me to send you back home? To Texas?"

A long moment of silence followed. She couldn't manage any kind of an answer.

"Hmmm…" Ozma looked to be deep in thought, and then an idea occurred to her. "…oh! I have an idea. You have been in Bunnybury, right? It seems Princess Dorothy here has been invited by the King to a personal meeting tomorrow in that community, but she has never been there before. Perhaps you can join her and act as a guide?"

It was a fair offer, and Wendy's expression brightened. "Sure!"

"After you both come back, we can pick up on this little chat."

"That's fine, your highness. Thank you!" Wendy happily remarked.

"Rise n' shine bright n' early, Wendy?" Dorothy then chimed.

The phrase sounded familiar, and Wendy felt compelled to respond. "Yes."

Dorothy nodded, smiling. "Good, good! Did y' wanna join us for dinn'r?"

Wendy nodded. "Sounds good t' me!"

Wendy joined the group and as they headed for the dining area, she overheard Ozma and the shaggy old man in discussion about the notion of his becoming a permanent resident of the land…a notion which certainly sounded inviting to Wendy.

On a hunch, however, she decided to make a curious inquiry to Ozma during their meal. "Your highness…d'you know anythin' 'bout a witch call'd Whirry?"

Ozma frowned thoughtfully. "Hmmm…the name doesn't sound familiar. Who did you hear it from?"

"Plummage, th' Chamberlain o' Bunnybury." Wendy replied. "He was with our group."

"Well…Bunnybury is one of the many communities of the Quadling lands." Ozma explained. "Perhaps at some point tomorrow, you can pay a visit to Glinda in her Palace. She is the most powerful sorceress in the entire land, and is also the ordained ruler of all within the Quadling Country. If anyone would know about this Whirry, it will be her."

"We can go there aft'r we're done in Bunnybury, Wendy!" Dorothy then suggested.

Wendy nodded, smiling. "Sounds like a plan."


	9. Chap IX - The Chamberlain's New Puppet

"…n' shine, bright n' early, Wendy!"

Wendy at least picked up on this as she came out of her sleep, the oddly-stimulating statement quickly pulling her out of the haze of her deep slumbering. Dorothy was standing eagerly at her bedside, smiling. It was her voice, too, that spoke the words so excitedly, as if she were eager to begin opening a pile of wrapped Christmas presents on Christmas Day.

The Texas girl quickly moved to the closet of dresses, picking out a nice emerald-colored dress and changing out of her pajamas to slip this perfectly-fitting garment on. Dorothy was already fully dressed and waiting for her ordained guide. Once she was ready, Ozma met them both at the south gate to provide them both with the necessary documentation to give to the Keeper of the Wicket. She also had her Red Wagon brought to the south gate so that another of her loyal friends…a four-legged wooden steed called the Sawhorse, who Ozma herself had created using a magic powder she had stolen from a wicked witch…could hurry the two young girls over to where Bunnybury was located. The Sawhorse, who had shoes made of solid gold on all four of his legs, was quite fast and a very lively steed to talk with(and yes, the Sawhorse had a personality all his own), was able to transport Dorothy and Wendy to the Keeper of the Wicket's post within the half-hour. Unfamiliar with Wendy's human look, the Keeper simply collected and acknowledged their provided documentation, and then applied the magic which shrank both girls to the point where they could enter the Bunnybury domain.

It was not long before they were both confronted by Chamberlain Plummage. He immediately lavished his charm upon Dorothy, bowing deeply. "Greetings, Princess Dorothy of Kansas. It's a pleasure to have you here. Thank you so much for honoring the invitation that was sent to you." He then turned his head to Wendy. "Follow along, my fair maid."

Wendy blinked, and noticed that Plummage was leading Dorothy somewhere. The Texas girl hurried to keep a pace just behind the Chamberlain, feeling oddly compelled to hear his next command.

As Dorothy and Plummage engaged in lively conversation during their stroll through the streets of the lavish community, Wendy frowned in confusion. Why was she suddenly feeling so compliant to the Chamberlain? Didn't Minerva more or less tell Wendy to be careful around him?

As much as she had wanted to pick a moment, after entering Bunnybury, to warn Dorothy about Plummage's personal supply of carrots, the Chamberlain was so quick to collect them both upon entering that she had…perhaps as a consequence of whatever strange and sudden influence he now had over Wendy…become a bit absent-minded in regards to her desire to caution the Kansas girl.

This didn't matter moments later, however, as Dorothy had accepted the case-plucked carrot Plummage offered her and she had already begun crunching into it. She immediately chimed in on how wonderful the carrot tasted.

Wendy was of course under the impression that the Chamberlain would be leading them to the King's Palace, but the route they took certainly did _not _lead to where the King might have been waiting to receive them. They were clearly being led elsewhere.

The Texas girl wanted very much to protest, but…she didn't want to upset the Chamberlain. In fact, she currently found it of great importance to stay as close to Plummage as possible. It just seemed like a reflex action to her.

Although the curiosity over why Plummage suddenly had an interest in the Kansas girl also compelled Wendy to follow.

He led them both to a building on the outskirts of Bunnybury with an oddly-shaped roof. It looked like a bunny's floof of a tail, with a small globe at its tip. The entrance was curtained, too, and a spicy scent could be picked up as they neared it.

When they entered the single room past the curtains, they saw a spiral staircase going down. The scent seemed to be coming from smoke drifting up from below. Plummage began to descend this spiral staircase, with Dorothy and Wendy following behind him. At the bottom of this long set of spiral stairs was a larger version of the room high above, although it was circular, and surrounded by a red curtain. An exotic-looking chandelier hanging above the central area of the room produced motes of bright light, and below the chandelier was a mess of plush, comfortable-looking cushions and pillows, all of them covered in silken pillowcases. Burning sticks placed upon eight compass points within the room…all of them behind the curtains…were producing the spicy, although certainly not unpleasant, scent that all three occupants were breathing in as they moved from the side stairs into the room.

Dorothy gazed around the room curiously. "Is this where th' King holds court? It looks more like a bedroom."

Plummage chuckled at this. "Think of this as a kind of waiting room, Dorothy dear. The King likes to see his guests entertained while he is away. A friend of mine will see to this shortly." He then turned to Wendy. "What you are wearing now will not do." He then pointed to a portion of the surrounding curtain in the southern area of the room. "You will dress appropriately, in the room behind those curtains over there, my fair maid."

Once Plummage pointed in the indicated direction, Wendy began moving to this area, seeing a separation in the curtains. When she pushed them to either side, she saw a changing area. It was not very big, but with the curtain closed behind her, she had the privacy to do so. All the offered outfits, however, looked the same, and when she changed out of her Emerald City dress and into one of the dresses in this area, and given the black and white colors of the outfits, it was now obvious that she was now dressed in the manner the Chamberlain identified her as.

A maid.

Again, she wanted very much to protest…but she mysteriously refrained. As she slipped on the portions of the perfectly-fitting outfit, she overheard Dorothy and Plummage speaking.

"Why're you callin' Wendy a maid?" Dorothy asked.

"Because it is in her nature to serve superior people, Princess." Plummage responded. "You'd be surprised how much she enjoys it. Didn't you see her at the banquet? She could not help but be at Minerva Mulch's side. She _wanted _to serve her."

"Why is she servin' _you_, though?"

"Because I am a superior. Just as you are, Dorothy dear." Plummage replied. "Tell me something, Princess…do you like it here in Bunnybury?"

"Oh, yes! It's just as nice as th' Em'rald City!" Dorothy answered.

Plummage nodded, smiling. "Indeed…and a place as wonderful as this requires a confident leader to rule it!" By now, Wendy had finished changing into her maid outfit and she stepped back out, moving to stand just behind the Chamberlain as he continued speaking. "Sadly, however…I can not, in good conscience, proclaim our current King to be a very confident ruler."

Dorothy frowned in confusion. "Why?"

The Chamberlain angled his head briefly towards Wendy. "Knees, maid."

Wendy gasped, and lowered herself unto the ground, assuming a submissive kneeling posture.

Plummage then turned back to Dorothy. "Because the King, despite his cordial behavior towards his loyal subjects, tires of his rulership. I have heard him speaking to himself, lamenting that he would like to be just an ordinary bunny, much like the common citizen of Bunnybury. That, to me, is indicative of a lack of confidence."

"Have y' talk'd t' him about it?" Dorothy asked.

"Something strikes me as odd when it comes to the King, too." Plummage continued, perhaps not catching Dorothy's question. "For someone who apparently doesn't want to be our ruler, he still holds to an interest in, shall we say, some of his royal perks. He loves his bands, his bodyguards, his royal outfits…he loves sitting in his throne…"

"I think y' should talk t' him about it." Dorothy surmised once again.

"Oh, I have indeed spoken to him." Plummage responded. "But I fear he has not listened, for his opinions remain unchanged. As Chamberlain, I must make it clear that we need a better ruler to take his place."

"Have y' talk'd t' Glinda 'bout this?" Dorothy then asked.

"She is the one who established not only the societal rules by which we live, but the King as well." Plummage replied. "It alarms me that she cannot see the problem that is inescapably clear to _me_, Princess. By the rules Glinda has set, only the ordained King may rule…but what if this King becomes a problem? What if he no longer cares to rule, as he has clearly indicated to me? I am aware that Glinda is all-seeing and all-knowing…but if she is aware of this problem and does nothing to remedy it, what does that tell you, Princess?"

"Maybe that she knows somethin' 'bout th' King that you don't." Dorothy reasoned. "An' if _you're_ not willin' t' talk to th' King about it, I will."

After a moment, the Chamberlain nodded. "Of course. Perhaps through you, he will finally see the kind of confidence and wisdom that every good leader should have." He then pulled his case of carrots and offered Dorothy a second fresh, stemless carrot, which she accepted and bit into quickly. "They should be uncommonly kind…"

As Dorothy chewed another, larger bite of the carrot, her attention seemed more focused on the Chamberlain's words. "Uh-huh…"

The Chamberlain slowly smiled as he spoke. "…they should be attentive to the will of the people that leader serves…"

Dorothy finished the carrot, now gazing up very receptively to Plummage. "…uh-huh…"

"…and they should be entirely receptive to the will of a Chamberlain." Plummage now moved closer to Dorothy, rubbing a padded paw against the little girl's right cheek gently. "Just…like…me."

"Uh…hhhuhhh…"

Dorothy now stared, without blinking, upon Chamberlain Plummage. As much as Wendy was also being held to his influence in a manner she had yet to discover, she at least confirmed why Minerva had warned her about the carrots in Plummage's case. Apparently, eating more than one renders the person consuming the carrots entirely susceptible to suggestion.

Wendy had to say something. "What's wrong with her?"

Plummage's head immediately turned to Wendy. "That is not your business, maid. You are to serve, not to question!"

"But…she's a Princess of Oz." Wendy carefully noted, realizing Plummage's possible intent. "They'll come lookin' for her."

"And when they _do _come looking for her, they will not find her." Plummage countered. "The Yookoohoo of Byzantia shall see to this."

Wendy frowned in confusion. "Yookoohoo?"

Plummage chuckled. "Very powerful practitioners of transformation magic. Their alterations cannot be broken, either." As the Chamberlain spoke, he stepped behind Wendy and spoke unto her right ear as firelights flared behind a curtain, revealing the silhouette of a very shapely and very attractive bunny person wearing exotic dancing attire. "Once a person has been affected by a Yookoohoo, they remain in the form they are given for the rest of their lives." Plummage added, smiling deviously as the female bunny behind the curtain struck a somewhat sensual pose.

Wendy was now dreadfully concerned about Plummage's intentions. "Wha…what're y' gonna _do_ t' her?" She fearfully whispered, her eyes still on Dorothy's dazed form, as the Chamberlain's furry arms wrapped around Wendy from behind, gently restraining her.

"Malvagia's magic won't hurt her, Wendy. Don't worry." Plummage gently assured. He then directed his voice to Dorothy. "I want you to enjoy this little performance, Dorothy! You should find her touch quite appealing! Keep your eyes on this dancer at all times!"

The silhouetted dancer, still behind the curtain, then waved her furry hands out, and a slow, rhythmic drumbeat began to play. The bunny woman then began to dance slowly, and in a rhythmically hypnotic fashion as Dorothy, lost to her conditioning, continued to stare upon her.

Malvagia's furry arms then poked through a separation in the curtains and slowly pushed them aside, revealing her olive-furred, exotic beauty to the wide-eyed Kansas girl, to Plummage, and the equally-stunned Wendy. The bunny dancer's eye makeup made her gaze more intense and alluring, and her dancer's outfit emitted jingles and chimes that went with the drumbeat to create a catchy melody.

Malvagia then began to dance around Dorothy slowly, spinning around as she moved and waving her hands rhythmically about. Nothing seemed to be happening to the transfixed little girl as Wendy watched, but she feared that the magic of this 'Yookoohoo' had yet to be applied.

But then, as the dancer moved and spun in front of Dorothy, Malvagia brought the furry tip of one of her padded fingers to apply a tap upon the tip of the Kansas girl's nose, and the girl's human nose began to twitch and wiggle. It then turned pink as the dancer tapped upon it some more, swelling Dorothy's upper lip into two small, curled bulges. Malvagia's continued, rapid tapping upon the nose then resulted in the sudden growth of Dorothy's two front teeth, which now protruded over her lower lip. The little girl's bunny nose continued to wiggle and twitch involuntarily as Malvagia continued her work.

Wendy's eyes now boggled as she saw what was happening to Dorothy's face. Malvagia's padded hands then rubbed upon Dorothy's ears before raising above them. The bunny dancer then waved them rhythmically over the ears, and they began to grow and quite literally move, slowly, to the top of her head, a light pelt of white fur growing thicker upon the outer skin as they grew upward within the space of a few moments. When they were of suitable length, the grinning Yookoohoo's arms dropped, and Dorothy's new bunny ears flopped down, released by Malvagia's magic power.

Moving slowly behind her, the exotic Yookoohoo then wrapped her furry arms around the confused girl, hugging her tightly as a full, thick pelt of white bunny fur began to grow all over Dorothy's body, the surge of inner body warmth forcing a soft, comfortable moan from the girl's closed mouth as Malvagia's padded hands found Dorothy's own. Squeezing the furry hands tenderly, the Kansas girl felt pads grow upon her palms and her fingers as well, with little black clawtips forming on each finger. Dorothy's body expanded as well, as Malvagia acted upon the idea of giving the girl a somewhat round, heavy-set frame to prevent anyone finding the new bunny girl's figure similar to the human girl she used to be.

Dorothy began to squirm a bit from a constricting feeling at her posterior. Malvagia giggled at this, bringing one of her furry hands behind to rip open a hole in Dorothy's skirt and release the cute white fluff of a tail the skirt was holding in. The tail began to twitch and wiggle in its newfound freedom as black whisker points formed at the bulges of her upper lip.

"Feeling jealous, maid?" Plummage mused gently into Wendy's ear as she continued to stare at Dorothy's transformation. "She's looking more lovely than _you_ were as a bunny girl."

Malvagia then moved back in front of Dorothy, sinking to the ground slowly, and then carefully removed the little girl's slippers from her now-fluffy feet. Dorothy lost her balance, however, and fell harmlessly to the cushions and pillows behind her. Holding the girl's right ankle, the Yookoohoo then began to tickle at Dorothy's foot, beginning its slow metamorphosis as the little girl giggled and laughed helplessly. She repeated this with the other foot, sending Dorothy into another fit of giggles. When Malvagia finally stopped, she pulled Dorothy back onto a pair of digitigrade legs, and fluffy bunny feet. The new bunny girl found it a little difficult at first to balance out, but Dorothy was able to stabilize herself as Malvagia's furry hands began working at the Kansas girl's short blond hair, the strands changing color until she not only had a head of fully pink hair, but one that had been shaped into a tight sock bun as well.

The exotic Yookoohoo then placed a hand over Dorothy's eyes for a moment. When she pulled it away, Dorothy blinked curiously. Wendy, however, clearly saw Malvagia's finishing touch in the new bunny girl's eyes. They were now pink in color.

Malvagia then glanced to Wendy, and began approaching her with a devious smile on her face, and a sensual sway. "Now…eez _hyu _turn. I van' maid."

Wendy fearfully recoiled from the olive-furred bunny dancer's hand, which was about to touch her face. She could only press herself into an amused Plummage, who was still holding her from behind. "I'm terribly sorry about this, dear." The Chamberlain whispered into Wendy's ear, as Dorothy looked down upon herself curiously. "Um…what manner of creature comes to mind when you see this girl?" he then curiously mused to the olive-furred dancer.

"No…please…" Wendy whispered frightfully, squirming fruitlessly in Plummage's firm grip as Malvagia's head closed in on her own. "…don' touch me…"

But Malvagia was all too keen to demonstrate her dreadful habit of teasing her quarry. "How 'bou sveeet leeeetle…_mmmMMOUSEY?_" The bunny dancer's grinning face surged in until it was an inch from Wendy's terrified expression, the Yookoohoo's eyes boggling with eagerness. She tilted her head teasingly. "Sqveak, sqveak?" A furry hand came up with the intent to tap upon Wendy's nose as the Texas girl's eyes squinted shut in expectation of the impending touch…

"That's enough, Malvagia." Plummage remarked. "Let's not give the poor girl anymore of a fri…"

An ominous frown was now on the Byzantian bunny dancer's face as she glared upon the Chamberlain. "Hyu haff hyu Qveen! GEEV me girl! Hyu _pay!_" She stamped her foot in emphasis, and then shot a furry finger out towards Plummage threateningly. "Or I feex HYU, nasta-ma-Plummash!"

Plummage swallowed audibly. This was the side of his accomplice that he actually, truly feared. Those moments when she actually wanted something, and was prepared to go to extreme lengths to get it no matter what the consequence. Most wicked sorts who came from Byzantia had a greedy nature, and Malvagia was no different. The Chamberlain was in a private chamber, too. If Plummage made another attempt to upset her, the bunny dancer would turn him into who knows what on the spot.

He had no choice, although he did indeed have what he wanted in what Dorothy had become. As much as Plummage felt he could somehow mold Wendy into a loyal maid, Malvagia's obvious need to change the young Texan all but dissolved that possibility.

Wendy's terrified eyes widened as she felt Plummage's grip loosen. "Follow me, Dorothy. Let me dress you in something a little more…regal." The Chamberlain gently remarked.

"Okay…" Dorothy's now round body moved to follow Plummage as he moved for the stairs, heedless of Wendy's frightened expression. "…thee y' later, Wendy!" The chubby bunny girl chimed, smiling, as she followed Plummage, still lost to the effect of the tainted carrots. He handed Dorothy another, which she was quick to begin devouring as they began their ascent.

Wendy's expression went from shock to rage, and she began moving towards the stairs angrily…

…but Malvagia landed right in front of her, leaping over the surprised Texan quite easily. Wendy gasped as the olive-furred Byzantian slowly advanced upon the girl, a covetous grin on her furry face. Wendy began stepping back as the dancer rose a hand up once more. "Now…vere _ver_ vee, leetle mousey?"

Wendy hoped, in that moment, for something…_anything_…to intervene. She hoped a spell from Minerva would suddenly take effect upon Malvagia, or a more protective spell would settle upon the terrified Texan as she took a step back in fear.

Unfortunately, all she felt was Malvagia's furry finger rubbing upon the tip of her nose, which began wiggling and changing as her front teeth grew. The process was beginning again, and Wendy knew, based on what Plummage had said about the terrible power of the Yookoohoos, that there would be no escaping this magic.

"Sqveak, sqveak…" the bunny girl chimed playfully as she massaged Wendy's ears, making them grow larger, and then moving them to the top of her head. "…sqveak…"

Wendy's nose seemed to wiggle uncontrollably, whiskers growing out below it, as Malvagia grabbed the petrified girl's bare arms, which immediately began growing a gray pelt of mouse fur as the Texan's face sprouted forward into a small muzzle. Placing Wendy's now padded hands upon the Byzantian's furry waist, Malvagia rubbed at the young girl's neck sensually, the dancer's eyes continuing to stare into Wendy's. She felt the rest of her body begin growing gray and white fur as Malvagia wrapped her arms around her victim and rubbed her furry hands down to Wendy's posterior, where she ripped open a hole big enough to allow the bulge of the Texan's new mouse tail to begin growing out to its full, skinny size.

Although the effects of the potion Malvagia had secretly tainted Wendy's Lacasa drink with were removed as a consequence of the Yookoohoo's magic, the byzantian's nefarious transformation sorcery was complete.

Wendy stared upon her padded hands, seeing small claws tipped on each finger. She then heard Malvagia begin whispering, sensually, into her now large and rounded mouse ear. "Hyu _cleeean _for Malvagia, mousey. Hyu…vat eez vord…_zzzerv_ Malvagia!" The olive-furred Yookoohoo then stared right into Wendy's eyes once again, their wiggling noses lightly rubbing together as Malvagia looked ominously upon the mouse girl, who was practically slack-jawed over what she had been turned into. "_Sqveak _for hyu meez-trezz, my mousey. Kneel and sqveak for meez-trezz!"

Defiantly, she remained on her feet. "No!" She firmly replied. Wendy noticed that her voice sounded much higher now, certainly capable of emitting a high-pitched mouse squeak if she wished it.

But she refused, in that moment, to give Malvagia such satisfaction.

Not surprisingly, the Byzantian's eyes flared angrily. "Hyu _zerv _me, mousey! Hyu haff zerveeng dress! Hyu muzz _kneel!_" At this, Malvagia's olive-furred hands briskly rubbed at Wendy's thighs, and the mouse girl began to stagger where she stood as her furry human legs began to painlessly warp, the front portion of both feet stretching away from the heel. Disoriented from her legs becoming digitigrade, she was forced to drop to her gray-furred knees. She now looked much more like a mouse as she gazed up to the angry Byzantian, still refusing to give Malvagia the satisfaction of the requested squeaking.

"Awww…hyu more _mousey_ now, my sveet mouse!" The bunny dancer smiled sweetly at her handiwork as Wendy's gray-furred head lowered in despair.

"Hyu…van'…_cheez_, my mousey?"

The very mention of cheese incited a natural yearning for this particular meal, and Wendy instinctively began to sniff around for it despite herself. There _was _a faint smell of cheese close at hand, although the mouse girl would never have picked up on the scent as a human.

With a devious smirk, Malvagia moved slowly and sensually to one of the side rooms. The cheese scent got a little stronger as Wendy followed the Yookoohoo. From a cabinet within the curtained room, she pulled a hand-sized slice of reasonably fresh swiss cheese. Wendy's eyes boggled as Malvagia brought the delicious meal over to the mouse girl. The Byzantian giggled as she hovered the cheese offering over Wendy's head, the Texan's eyes following its every move as she began rapidly breathing its now strong scent into her nostrils.

After a moment of thought, Malvagia finally dropped it down, and Wendy immediately set upon it. The bunny dancer gently rubbed at Wendy's partially gray hair as the hungry mouse girl first nibbled upon, and then began devouring the offered cheese.

"Hyu van' mor cheez? Hyu _sqveak_ for eet!" Malvagia scolded. "Hyu _kleean _for meez-trezz, my mousey. Hyu own by _me _now." She then gestured to the large central room where she had changed both her young human guests. "Feex room!"

The Yookoohoo kept a close watch on Wendy as the mouse girl, with no other option, began fixing up the dislodged cushions in the room. Malvagia then had her new mouse servant replace the burning sticks producing the oddly fragrant scents with fresh ones. The Byzantian referred to these sticks as incense.

Although it seemed, to all appearances, that Wendy had given up hope, she was actually making an effort to get acquainted to her re-shaped legs. As the mouse girl worked, and developed her new manner of walking in the process, she was already trying to figure out a way to escape her predicament despite her transformation.

She also wondered if there was _anything _Minerva could do to change her back.


	10. Chapter X - A Lonely Witch

It was Minerva Mulch's first full day without her beloved servant girl tending to the household. Her first full day tending to crops she usually arranged through the use of her magic, but now attempted to do the old-fashioned way. Perhaps in an effort to put the memories of having a servant girl behind her.

Minerva didn't mind the effort, soiled as it made her by consequence. There were times where she felt she needed to do it more often, even with her pride as a witch.

By the end of that first full day, however, she could not escape admitting to the emptiness in her heart. The bunny witch continued to find it difficult to grasp how someone like Wendy Wylie…a human from the outside world who literally came out of nowhere…seemed so eager to serve. Granted, she had learned of how the Texas girl was an orphan child living with foster parents, much like the girl from Kansas who had been hailed a heroine over the unintended deaths of two witches. Learned of how the Waldens cared more for their farm business than they truly cared for Wendy.

Minerva now had to admit, as she sat in her chair by the fireplace, that something arguably good was lost when she chose to let Wendy go, and she actually began to wonder if the servant girl would return to the doorstep of her home. She practically expected it. Even _hoped_ for it.

She waited well into the late night, too, never once moving from her seat. She never spoke a single word.

It got to the point where Minerva wished she were strong enough in magic to be able to simply zap Wendy right in front of her, but she had no such potency.

As she slowly closed her eyes, Minerva resolved to return to Bunnybury and at least confirm Wendy was still there.

Her eyes blinked back open, preferring the fight to stay awake. Wearily, she rose up from her seat…with some effort…and approached the front door.

As she did, Minerva began hearing the murmurs of a crowd outside. Angry murmurs.

She also noticed a glow the color of fire around the edges of the door.

They seized her the moment she opened the door. Human hands, screaming with hatred and spite. Their clothes looked very unlike the kind of outfits anyone would ever wear anywhere in Oz. Gone were the many colors of the land in their clothes. Only whites and blacks everywhere she looked. They held every limb of Minerva's body as she fruitlessly struggled against their grips, ignoring each and every one of Minerva's protests.

They finally dropped the bunny witch in front of a very familiar-looking, red-haired woman who wore white robes. Minerva was used to hearing the woman speak in the most tender of tones, but her voice was entirely harsh here, and she looked much older than the beautiful woman Minerva remembered Glinda to be.

Trinkets of some manner of spiritual belief…perhaps the belief which perpetually frowned upon the practice of witchcraft…adorned Glinda as she shot an accusing finger down upon the bewildered Minerva.

"You shall BURN tonight, heretic!" Glinda barked. "Just as we have cleansed _all _who practice witchcraft in this…this land of _demons!_"

Minerva could hardly speak in her utter shock. She looked around at the angry crowd, wondering if there were other faces she could recognize. Human and munchkin alike now looked entirely unspectacular in dress. They all seemed to look as normal as Wendy did when she arrived through the other end of the sinkhole path.

Had Oz gone so wrong in the space of a single night? Who could have cast such a horrendous spell over the _entire land?_

"Take her to the stake!" Glinda cried out, raising her voice to the heavens in her exultation.

Once again, the torch-holding mob seized her, and dragged her over to a large bundle of logs. From the center of this pile, a tall, thick wooden stake could be seen, and a single figure stood next to it. Minerva could not make out who it could be, for this torch-wielding person…who had a long length of coiled rope in the other hand…was wearing a hood, and enough clothes to capably conceal this person's gender.

Minerva was helpless to prevent the mob from placing her against the stake while the hooded individual began wrapping the rope around her furry body. As they tied her to the wooden pole, Minerva gazed in wide-eyed horror as others within the mob began setting her home ablaze with their torches.

Once she was secured to the post, the smell of gasoline ran thick in the air as elements of the mob doused the wood around her with the flammable liquid. They angrily splashed the horrible-smelling liquid upon her as well.

It was all happening far too fast for her to comprehend, and she began to wonder if this was all some terrible premonition. Minerva wondered if she had done something that led to this.

The mob began to hush as all eyes turned to the angry woman that Glinda had apparently become, and she raised her arms to the sides as she spoke. "Who will be the first to apply the cleansing flame?"

Minerva first surmised, upon seeing the hooded figure, that this was Wendy Wylie, or perhaps one of her foster parents, if not one of her real parents. The hooded figure, however, did not respond to Glinda's request.

A familiar-looking young girl, however, made her way through the crowd to stand before the huge array of logs surrounding Minerva. The expression on her face was emotionless as she held her torch out. Her hair was no longer in red curls. Her strands now hung lifelessly down from her head.

The bunny witch felt tears cascade along her furry face as she identified the girl.

"Wendy…please…I'm so sorry…" Minerva began, her voice trembling between her choking sobs. "…let me go…tell them to set me free…please?"

Wendy continued to stare upon the bunny witch she once served, and then was abandoned by. Minerva could not tell if the stare was one of contempt, or sympathy. The girl didn't even look like she had been enchanted, although her clothes were different. They were just as harsh as those of the mob. She looked no different from the rest.

After a moment, Wendy finally broke the silence.

"Yes, Miss Minerva."

Wendy then tossed her torch upon the gas-drenched logs, igniting a huge blaze in front of Minerva. The mob cried out in rapturous, hateful satisfaction as more torches were thrown upon the pile, and Glinda began screaming blasphemies unto the skies as the roaring blaze approached the post.

Through the rising fires, Minerva saw Wendy walk away from the blaze, literally turning her back on the proud witch of Oz. An older man and an older woman separated from the mob…both of whom did not have torches…to join her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Minerva surmised them to be the Waldens, Wendy's foster parents.

The hooded individual also watched her leave as the rest of the mob raised their fists to the skies triumphantly, the roar of the intense fires drowning out their screams of hate.

The hooded individual then turned to Minerva as the fires were within inches of her fur, approaching very slowly in the prolonging of her agony.

Finally, the individual pulled off the black hood and stared upon Minerva Mulch with a satisfied grin as Chamberlain Plummage's bent back rabbit ears extended upwards.

The clarity of her vision blurred as the flames finally touched upon her in its searing agony…

…and she finally found the strength to scream at the top of her lungs as her eyes shot open, rising from her chair in her home as the rays of the morning sun shone through the windows of her home.

Minerva blinked, looking down upon the fireplace. The blaze had begun to die from the blackened and spent logs she remembered Wendy placing there in her dutiful maintenance of the home.

It finally occurred to Minerva that she had fallen asleep in her chair, and consequentially had a particularly bad dream.

It also occurred to Minerva that she was very, very hungry, having passed on any concept of a meal the night before, in her hope that Wendy would return.

A knock on the door of her home interrupted the silence of the moment, and Minerva's head snapped over to the door. Warily, she approached it…and then opened it a crack to see who was outside.

She had thought it would be Glinda, but the female at her door had the far more recognizable acoutrements of the beautiful young fairy girl who ruled the entire land. Minerva pulled the door back and gazed curiously upon the fairy princess, who had apparently come to her alone.

"Good morning, Minerva. I'm sorry to disturb you," Ozma began. "but we need to talk."

* * *

"My good people!"

Dorothy sounded entirely different from the Kansas girl she used to be. The accent was gone, and a somewhat haughty manner of high-pitched speaking had apparently replaced it, this after having consumed a great many enchanted carrots fed to her by the Chamberlain. By now, she was considerably unable to resist the many suggestions implanted by Plummage over the course of the day that followed her transformation.

One thing that had not been done in Malvagia's alterations was a highly important element which remained evident despite the complete physical transformation of the Kansas girl.

Her name.

Plummage made certain that she now responded to the name "Priss". Queen Priss, after all, had a nice ring to it, and the Chamberlain constantly referred to her with this name to the point where she began accepting it as her own. He had advised his servants and associates to never again refer to her as Dorothy Gale, lest she begin to break the hold he had over her.

Priss was in the midst of practicing her speech exercises, as ordained by Plummage, who had also directed his tailors…the same group that had dressed Wily Wendy…to work on the future ruler of Bunnybury. Dorothy's outfit had been discarded in favor of a far more elegant mixture of beautifully-arranged silks and gauzy fabrics, all of them as white as the bunny fur all over her body.

As the Chamberlain's tailors worked, he listened to his new puppet read from the script he had provided Priss with.

"It ith by my divine right of thuctheshun…"

Plummage sighed out in exasperation. "Hold a moment." He rose from where he was sitting and stepped over to the fat bunny girl. "Priss…Is there _any _way you can get around that disturbing impediment of yours?"

Priss tilted her head in confusion. "I don't underthtand."

"Yes, _that_." Plummage confirmed, clearly referencing her lisp. "Speak the word 'understand', dear. Try to make it sound _exactly_ like I just said it. 'Un-der-_sss_tand."

Priss, entirely receptive to the Chamberlain, slowly repeated the word. "Un-der-_th_tand."

Plummage's eyes squinted shut in his irritation, but he tried not to let it show, and quickly calmed himself. "Priss…that _still _does not sound right. We have to work on this more!"

"Well, I'm _thorry_, milord Chamberlain." Priss explained, using the formal manner of identification the Chamberlain had conditioned her to use. "My tongue can't get around theeth big front _teeth_ of mine."

As much as Plummage had wanted to scold this off as a mere excuse, and as much as he didn't want to accept the fact that this was someone who had never been a bunny all her life and thus could not apparently be so conditioned as to be able to get around this obvious side effect of her transformation, he very hesitantly decided to let this go for the moment.

With a heavy sigh, his next statement signified his relent. "Very well…continue."

Priss cleared her throat. "It ith by my divine right of thuctheshun that I deem it…_nethethary_…that you should have a thtrong leader who acthepth all the…" She then stopped and hurried over to Plummage, ignoring all the dress work still being done around her. "…what'th thith word?"

The Chamberlain, upon spotting the word, repeated it, his barely-contained frustration showing in his bunny face as he slowly pronounced the word. "A-cou-tre-ments."

"OK! Thankth!" Priss stepped back over to her place, the tailors resuming their work. "…that you should have a thtrong leader who acthepth all the _acoutrementh_ of her royal thtation. Any good ruler realitheth that for all the acoutrementh of hith or her thtation, there needth to be a show of _thtrength _to go with it!"

With every occurrence of the lisp, Plummage put forth a herculean effort to keep from screaming in outright frustration at the top of his lungs.

Priss raised a clenched fist with this next utterance. "We need to be an _invinthible _exthample for otherth to follow, with every thtrong word we thpeak!"

Plummage openly winced upon hearing this utterance.

One of the tailors moved to Plummage quickly as he listened. "What do you think of…"

"_Later!_" The Chamberlain quickly growled, forcing the tailor to shrink back over to continue working on Priss as she spoke.

"Thith current King…ith hardly a fine exthample of the kind of thtrength we need. Thitting upon the throne in Bunnybury'th palath requireth a theriouth underthtanding of _dithipline! _One mutht be _proud! _Behave with _preth-TI-gee!_"

"Pres-TEEGE!" Plummage irritably growled from afar.

"Oopth! Thorry! _Preth-TIGE! _And have thtrong…" Again, Priss hurried over to Plummage, this time unfortunately causing a rip in her gown, much to the horror of one of her tailors. "…what'th thith word?"

By now, Plummage could not help but cover his bunny face with his furry hand. He peeked down at the word Priss asked him to pronounce…'chutzpah'…and already, visibly, dreaded hearing his puppet repeat it. "Hootz-pah."

"Thuper! Thankth!" Again, Priss stepped back into place, and the tailors immediately set upon the damaged cloth, pulling it off and preparing its replacement as their next Queen resumed her speech. "Behave with _prethtige! _And have thtrong _chutth-pah!_ Ath I am your thovereign ruler, I _underthtand _thith!" She then looked back up to Plummage. "Did I thay 'thovereign' right, milord Chamberlain?"

Plummage offered a thoroughly fake smile to his future puppet ruler, despite his entirely apparent humiliation. "Perfectly, dear."


	11. Chapter XI - Sqveak, Sqveak

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:16.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family: 


	12. Chapter XII - The Queen's Command

Dodge and Rosie led Wendy through a long tunnel, entered through a concealed area of the cellar room the two field mice had brought Wendy into during Malvagia's dance. The soil passage was apparently created through the efforts of a great many mice, and was large enough for the trio to walk through. Wendy had only eaten about 25% of her cheese wheel, so she still had a whole half left over. Rosie gave her a sack to make the rest of the half-eaten wheel easier to carry.

When they reached a four-way junction area of the apparent tunnel network, Dodge stopped the group and turned to Wendy. "Just so ya know, we gotta take ya ta da Queen. All field mice in da land has ta be presented ta her. Dat's jus' da way it is."

"You've nothing to worry about, dear. The Queen is a VERY nice ruler." Rosie assured. "You should find her to be a just and fair ruler, too. Far more agreeable than that byzantian oppressor, by far."

Wendy initially considered coming right out with the truth. That she was not really a field mouse and had been altered from the form of a young girl. She stopped herself, though, curious to see what kind of society the field mice had apparently made for themselves. If she played her cards right, she imagined that the Queen might help her liberate Dorothy Gale from her nefarious situation, and expose Plummage Bratprince's conspiracy.

Wendy also had to admit to herself that the feeling of being a field mouse wasn't as bad as she might have imagined. It could have been worse. She could have been turned into something far uglier, like a rat.

"So how long have you been serving that dreadful byzantian?" Rosie then asked, repeating her previous inquiry.

Wendy knew she had to be very careful in her words as she replied. "Y'know…it'th been tho long, I…well, y' kinda looth track o' time. I…I'm tryin' t' forget all of it. I'm real glad y' rethcued me, though. She wath gonna feed me to a wildcat!"

"OH! How _horrible!_" Rosie exclaimed. "Honestly…I don't know _how _our byzantian kin could _ever _put up with such oppression!" Rosie then turned to Dodge. "We've got to get her to the Queen right away!"

Dodge just nodded, and then gestured to one of the junctions. "Dis way."

Wendy was at least thankful that they didn't ask her too many detailed questions as they made their way along two more long tunnels…and two more junctions…before coming onto a large, subterranean cavern.

The area, however, could hardly be considered a mere cavern. The path leading to the white marble-wrought subterranean complex was prefaced by a long red carpet, which was emblazoned in several sections with what turned out to be the Queen's royal sigil.

And although the sigil was no different in finely-wrought royal detail than most other sigils representing monarchies of the past, Wendy clearly saw indications of mouse heads decorated within the sigil.

Wendy was clearly in awe as she stared around this apparent subterranean castle complex. She had certainly read about castles, but she never imagined she would actually be _in _one, much less one that was beneath the surface! The complex was a _very_ large one, too. Field mouse guards were all over the place, all of them wearing tabards bearing the same royal sigil as the one she saw on the red carpet. Various rooms, both small and large, could be seen as Dodge and Rosie continued to lead Wendy further into the amazing underground castle.

"Wooow…" Wendy caught herself squeaking the word. "…thith ith a really _big _cathle!"

"Oh yes, Louhi…about as big as the Emerald City, which is directly above us." Rosie replied, smiling.

"How long did it take th' field mith t' build?"

"Well, the Queen actually started having us all build it sometime after the ruling Wizard of Oz had begun construction on the Emerald City." Rosie answered. "At the time, she boasted that we could complete _our _castle before the Emerald City was completed. Unfortunately, we were only halfway done when other field mice had reported that the City was complete, and businesses were beginning to populate it."

"Yeah…ours was a real _dump _compared ta what dat Wizard made, too." Dodge griped.

"Thith plath doethn't look like a dump!" Wendy noted.

Rosie giggled at this. "That's because the King of Bunnybury, who learned of our work through friends he had among the field mice, made an appeal to Glinda the Good, who magically advanced our foundations into what you see."

The trio finally came to a halt in front of a pair of magnificently large doors, which was flanked by two polearm-wielding field mice guards standing at complete attention. Dodge then turned to Wendy. "Awright. Dis is where we gots ta let ya go, Louie. Da Queen oughta give ya someplace ta live an' woik."

Wendy blinked. "Jutht…go right in?"

Rosie nodded.

The mouse maid slowly nodded back in acknowledgement. "Okay…thankth tho much for helpin' me get away from Malvagia."

Rosie moved forward and kissed Wendy on her gray-furred forehead. "I hope you'll be very happy living among the field mice of Oz, Louhi."

Wendy just smiled at this, although she could not help but feel a little concerned for that particular statement as her two mouse saviors left her alone with the guards. Would she now spend the rest of her life living as a mouse? She didn't feel too bad getting accustomed to being the bunny girl she once was, but a mouse girl? She felt just as nervous about living such a life as she initially did when she found that Minerva had given her bunny ears, and a coat of soft fur to match.

After taking a deep breath, Wendy took a step towards the doors. The statue-like guards finally moved to open the double doors wide, giving a cordial nod to the mouse maid as she timidly stepped past the doors and into a very large, columned room. The entire floor was layered with a nicely-patterned carpet, and pictures of what were obviously a succession of past rulers surrounded this huge throne room. The throne itself was a bit of a distance away, flanked by a pair of curved white marble staircases. These staircases led to a balcony, which was no doubt used whenever the Queen wished to make an announcement to her charges.

The room itself looked large enough to accommodate swarms of field mice, with room to spare. A handful of maids were scattered throughout the room, and they were no doubt absorbed in a number of daily tasks involving the upkeep of the throne room itself. They all seemed quite content with their work, as well.

In the distance, Wendy saw a very regally-dressed figure seated in the throne, and the mouse maid was able to see this particular mouse…no doubt the Queen herself…beckon for her to approach.

As she got closer and closer, Wendy confirmed that the Queen was indeed smiling as she came within earshot. The Queen then gave a signal to one of the flanking guards, and the bunny guard stepped over to Wendy to relieve her of the cheese wheel burden, assuring her that she would get it back afterwards.

Naturally, the Queen held her head high as she regarded Wendy, who after an awkward moment finally performed a low curtsey in front of the smiling monarch. "Your majethty." She quietly acknowledged.

"Welcome, my dear, to our most graciously-conjured haven." The Queen began. "I hope you will find our hospitality preferable to those that our less-fortunate kin have had to bear in the realm of Byzantia."

"Thith plath ith _beautiful_, your majethty." Wendy replied, keeping her head bowed.

The elegantly-dressed monarch rubbed her furry chin as the Queen spoke. "I…must commend you on your show of respect, but there is no need for you to keep your head low before me. I should like to see your eyes as we speak."

Wendy lifted her head, smiling meekly. "Yeth, your majethty."

The Queen then leaned forward towards Wendy, her smile still on her face. "You should also count yourself lucky that there are a few among the field mice…as well as the bunnies of Bunnybury…who bear your unique handicap. Quite difficult, after all, to be able to form certain words if your tongue isn't accustomed to having a pair of larger front teeth, yes?"

Wendy blinked, now feeling a bit more nervous. "Um…yeth, your majethty."

The monarch settled back in her comfortable-looking throne seat. "There is absolutely no reason for you to be nervous, my dear. I know who you are, and I know all about what happened to you. It was explained to me this morning. It never occurred to me that Malvagia was a Yookoohoo, and…well, from what I've heard of their magic power, Wendy…"

"I know, your majethty." Wendy lowered her head in her lament. "I…I gueth I can try t' fit in wherever y' need me."

"That may not be necessary, Wily Wendy."

The entirely familiar voice immediately caught Wendy's attention, and her head shot up, her eyes boggling in the hope that she wasn't hearing things. The voice seemed to come from the darkened space that was behind the throne seat.

The Queen smiled, seeing Wendy's reaction. "Now you know _who _it was who explained the situation to me. The Princess Ozma is also aware of it as well."

Wendy's eyes locked on Minerva Mulch as the bunny witch stepped out into the light from behind the throne, a slight smile on her face as she looked upon her old servant girl, who was now frozen with disbelief upon spotting the proud witch.

Minerva stepped over to get a good look at the mouse maid Wendy had become. "Seems like _everyone _wants you as their servant these days, eh?"

"I…I'm tho thorry, Mith Minerva…" Wendy's voice quaked as she spoke. "…I wathn't given a choith."

"I wouldn't expect someone from Byzantia to give you such." Minerva replied, gently placing a hand upon Wendy's gray-furred, whiskered cheek. "Yookoohoo magic is tough to break, Wily Wendy. In fact, I don't think it can ever be undone. You could be stuck like this."

The mouse maid tried to keep from crying as she squinted her eyes tight, trying to keep the tears from flowing. Minerva wrapped Wendy in a sympathetic embrace upon seeing this, and she maintained her gentle hold upon the former Texas girl, rubbing her gray-furred head tenderly as she sobbed, until Wendy pulled back, wiping tears from her eyes as she attempted to regain her composure.

Minerva spoke gently as she looked upon the mouse maid's eyes. "Wendy…Ozma told me she saw what happened to you using her magic picture, and we know Malvagia worked her magic on Princess Dorothy as well."

Wendy nodded. "He thaid…he wanted to replath th' King…with Dor'thy. Mith Minerva…she ate hith carroth. Then she had Malvagia change her."

Minerva closed her eyes, sighing out audibly. The conspiracy he was contemplating with Malvagia's help was irrefutable. She also now understood his initial interest in Wendy. He had wanted to groom the Texas girl to become the puppet ruler he now had with Dorothy.

The bunny witch looked back up to Wendy. "And then he surrendered you to Malvagia."

"I don't like her, Mith Minerva." Wendy protested. "I'd rather be with _you_."

But Minerva shrugged at this. "You're in the domain of the Queen of the Field Mice, Wily Wendy…and you're a mouse maid now, whether you like it or not. It's not for me to decide your fate."

"Indeed, _maid_." The Queen now had a stern gaze fixed on Wendy, her tone imperiously firm as she spoke. "And I will expect you to join the maids you see around you in my throne room, working very, very diligently without protest, should you fail the task I shall now set before you."

Wendy swallowed audibly upon hearing this. She then glanced to Minerva, who took a step backwards, her own head lowered.

"Your eyes should be upon your _Queen_, mouse!" The Queen then demanded. "And as a lowly servant, you will _not _look upon my face unless I tell you to. Do you understand, maid?"

Wendy lowered her head back down, looking very submissive in her posture. "Yeth, your highneth…w…what can I…do for you?"

"First, you shall remain in that uniform at all times, to remind you of your place among the field mice, and you shall _never _remove it for as long as you are among us." The Queen sternly commanded. "Is this understood, maid?"

"Yeth, your highneth."

"Second, you shall put all of your natural cunning towards a truly monumental task. You are to put a stop to the conspiracy being arranged by Plummage Bratprince the third, you are to restore the King of Bunnybury to his rightful place on the throne, and return Princess Dorothy Gale to the throne room of the Princess Ozma of Oz in the Emerald City."

The Queen's words thankfully echoed Wendy's own sentiments…but to have been tasked to do it _all by herself _was what made the mouse maid's expression look entirely uncertain.

The monarch of the field mice nevertheless continued upon her next breath. "You are free to amass whatever alliances you deem necessary in the completion of your task. You will _not_, however, return here to report of your failure, or I will make certain the time you spend as one of my maids will be very harsh, and considerably unforgiving."

A moment of silence followed as Wendy seemed to mull over this task.

Minerva broke the silence. "Well?" She tilted her head as she looked upon the mouse maid, her own voice firm as she spoke. "_Answer_ your Queen, maid!"

"I'll do it, your highneth." Wendy replied, softly but resolutely. "I won't come back 'til it'th all done. I promith."

The Queen and Minerva exchanged sly glances as the monarch of the field mice rose from her seat and approached Wendy, whose head was still lowered.

She stopped right in front of Wendy. "You may look upon me, sweetheart." The Queen gently remarked.

Wendy brought her head up to see a tender smile on the furry face of the Queen of the Field Mice, who kissed the mouse maid upon her forehead as the monarch held the maid's arms with gentle grips. "_Please _be careful, Wily Wendy." The Queen then gestured towards the throne room exit.

Wendy, however, turned to Minerva, and slowly approached her, hoping she wouldn't get a sudden rebuke from the Queen. The bunny witch arched an eyebrow as the mouse maid approached her.

"Mith Minerva…" She timidly began. "…ith there any way you can help me?"

"Oh?" Minerva replied, visibly appearing reluctant. "I suppose you want me to cast all the spells, while you take all the credit, _maid? _I think _not! _I've no desire to make your task any easier, Wily Wendy…"

Wendy sighed. Although she had expected Minerva to be reluctant, she had to at least try.

"…but, I _can _have you try to convince Princess Dorothy to eat _this_." Minerva then pulled a fresh, stemless carrot from her robes and held it out to Wendy. "It will completely counteract the enchantment Plummage has laid upon her. I don't care _how _you do it, Wily Wendy, but you must get her to take at least one good bite of this carrot. It should compel her to finish the rest of it."

Wendy nodded, taking the carrot. She then turned back to the Queen. "I'd bett'r get goin, your highneth…um, if I may."

The Queen nodded, entirely satisfied with Wendy's gesture of royal etiquette. "Indeed you may, Wily Wendy…and good luck."

"I have a feeling you'll need it." Minerva mused.

* * *

Remembering what the Queen had said about amassing alliances, she knew she already had two among the field mice. Rosie, and Dodge. She had a feeling Dodge had a few possible connections to make potential use of. Wendy only knew Rosie to be a sweet-natured mouse.

Still, she cared for the plight of the field mice in Byzantia enough to want to make a difference. Wendy wondered how creative she would need to be if Rosie started asking for details about a country Wendy had never been in.

She obviously hoped Rosie wouldn't go that far.

Wendy was able to spot Rosie and Dodge as the mouse maid retraced her steps. They were muttering a bit when Wendy called out to them.

"Louhi?" Rosie had an almost motherly expression of concern on her furry face. "You weren't denied citizenship, were you, dear?"

"No, no…but…I _really _need your help, both of you." Wendy replied. "I was athked t' thtop Plummage Bratprince from replathin' th' King o' Bunnybury with a bunny girl who uthed t' be Dor'thy Gale!"

Rosie gasped at this. "The Kansas Princess? How _dreadful!_"

"Funny how da Queen's askin' a _field mouse_ ta fix a _Bunnybury_ matta." Dodge mused, looking entirely skeptical. "Ya got some special relationship ta da Queen, Louie?"

Wendy dreaded a question like this. It was time to get creative.

Fortunately, the angle came quickly.

"Do I _need _t' have thuch a relationship, Dodge?" Wendy shot back. "It's kind of inthultin' that y' think your…_our _Queen wouldn't have the heart t' care enough for my poor, thufferin' friendth an' family in Bythantia…_an' _th' bunnies of Bunnybury! If I can do thith, Dodge, the Queen thaid she'd thend thome o' her people to Bythantia t' help me free ev'ryone thufferin' there!"

"Hey, hey…no need ta get ya tail all screwy, Louie." Dodge waved her down in a calming gesture as he spoke. "_I _don't have a problem wit you makin' alliances…but ya gotta expect dat not _ev'ry_ mice an' bunny is gonna wanna mess wit each udda's biz'ness. Dey might not even _care _dat Bunnybury's gettin' a new boss."

"Dodge…aft'r ev'rythin' I've heard 'bout Dor'thy Gale, I…" Wendy sighed. She was running out of ploys. "…honethtly. I _really _wanna help her! But I…I _can't_ do it alone!"

Rosie placed an arm around the distraught mouse maid's shoulders. "Relax, dear. You won't do this alone." She then cast a disappointed gaze upon Dodge. "If Dodge won't help us, well…" Her aged but gentle eyes returned to Wendy. "…I have to confess, I'm not much for planning and strategy, but I'm sure we'll figure _something _out."

"Huh?" Dodge frowned in surprise. "Who sez I don't wanna help? I can gives ya _lots _o' help, Louie! Ya wants distractions? Ya wants me ta muss someone up a little? Just ask ol' Dodge!"

One word caught Wendy's attention. "Dithtractionth?"

"Yeah! I can gets ya a few mice or ten…or more." Dodge offered. "Let me know where ta put 'em and what ta do. Ol' Dodge'll set it all up."

Wendy began to smile now. A plan was definitely coming together in her mind as she gathered Dodge and Rosie in close.

"We need t' get Dor'thy away from Plummage. Get her ov'r to me." Wendy explained. "But I can't go out there where Malvagia might thee me." She looked to Dodge now. "Can y' get me into the Bunnybury palath thomehow? Find thomeplath where y' can hide me, an' then bring Dor'thy t' that room?"

Dodge nodded. "I know ways ta get ya in dere, yeah."

"I'll help you with the distractions you need, Louhi." Rosie then assured. "Don't worry." She then looked to Dodge. "I'll need your friends to help me out a little, Dodge."

Dodge gave the older field mouse a confident thumbs-up gesture. "Piece o' cheese, Rosie."

Wendy nodded, hoping the plan would work. "We'll need t' work fatht. Let'th get thtarted."


	13. Chapter XIII - Her Royal Highneth

It was one of Plummage's carrots, fed advantageously to the King in a moment of complete despair out of fear for a no-confidence vote, that finally compelled the Glinda-ordained ruler to abandon Bunnybury after a great many years of his much-appreciated rule. Many of the residents who had supported the King were astonished that he would so casually give his throne up, while those who believed the warnings Plummage and his agents had intentionally spread throughout Bunnybury were not surprised at all.

Either way, there was now an air of uncertainty in and around the whole of the now leaderless domain. Who would Glinda ordain to be the next great ruler of Bunnybury? What kind of leader would this person be?

Plummage's agents were at least able to plant the rumor…which predicatably spread like wildfire…that the new ruler of Bunnybury would not be a King, but a Queen. The High Chamberlain allowed this much in order to gauge whatever early reactions the rumor might generate.

The Chamberlain found himself fortunate when his agents reported that many of the people were quite encouraging of a female ruler. In fact, most of the more intelligent bunnies who disapproved of the King's rule had noted that he did not have any real female influence, as the King had never taken a Queen.

Plummage found this notion particularly interesting. He thought about compelling his fat little puppet to mature a bit more in age, and then conveniently have her arrange a marriage with her "humble" Chamberlain.

Wendy made it to the Bunnybury town square in time to pay witness to the public speech an exquisitely-dressed royal aspirant named Priss was sharing with the people of the domain.

The mouse maid, however, knew right away who this royal aspirant _really _was as Priss lisped her way through her speech.

Wendy could not escape the fearful possibility that Malvagia, who was no doubt still trying to find her escaped mouse maid, would spot her within the crowd. Maybe grab her from behind. Unfortunately, she had no choice but to stay low in her posture and not draw _any _attention to herself until Dodge found an unnoticeable way into the palace.

The mouse maid fished a furry, clawed hand into the area where the carrot Minerva gave her was, confirming it was still there. The attentions of the masses of bunnies were on Priss, so she was capably concealed by the mobs for the moment. Priss was earning herself a fair share of cheers, and most of them were loud. The expression on the wide-bodied bunny's face, however, looked a little empty, and her smiles looked a bit rehearsed. Plummage often glanced to Priss as she spoke, and winced on occasion with every lisp he heard.

"And tho, my good people…" Priss extended her arms out to the sides. "…do I have your thupport? Do I have your trutht? Shall we all thtand thtrong?"

There were more voices crying out in support than there were against. Priss clearly had the majority of the mob, whether the words were truly hers or not.

And Wendy had a feeling they were not, knowing the truth about Plummage.

"Follow me to the Palath!" Priss then announced.

Wendy was able to stay within the shouting mobs as they followed Priss and her small entourage towards the Royal Palace.

A flash of familiar olive fur among the bodies of the masses, however, caught her full attention.

Fortunately, although she was a few paces away, Malvagia had not spotted Wendy. She didn't even know her mouse maid was close behind her.

Wendy fearfully endeavored to keep it that way as the mobs drifted in the direction of the Royal Palace. Much to the mouse maid's relief, she was able to evade the byzantian Yookoohoo's notice once they all arrived at the front of the Palace.

Wendy was also wise enough to grab a piece of dropped white fabric, which she wrapped around her head in a manner which would expose her face, but not her ears. Having seen gray-furred bunnies among the mobs, she hoped the disguise would work if she were spotted skulking around the palace interiors.

Before passing into those interiors, Wendy also buried her long mouse tail within her skirt as well. The pressure of the tail being crushed against the fabric of the skirt was uncomfortable, but she had to try and pass herself off as a bunny rather than the mouse girl she had become.

Malvagia's head began to turn to Wendy's direction. The mouse maid froze with fear despite herself.

An arm suddenly hooked one of Wendy's own arms. The mouse maid's eyes boggled in terror in the space of that moment, but the familiar voice calmed her as Malvagia's eyes diverted back to the opposite direction.

"Found a way in, kid." Dodge quietly assured, pulling Wendy into a shadowy area where they could conceal themselves. "An' Rosie's ready ta go."


	14. Chapter XIV - The Jig Is Up!

Although Plummage had to deal with the fact that his puppet was not a model of pure diction, his plan was proceeding well. Priss had the majority of the mobs more or less loyal to her. The only problem he could foresee was to get Glinda to agree to what he would pitch as the "people's choice", rather than her choice. The Chamberlain was confident that the Good Witch of the South would at least see the logic in _that_.

He watched Priss dote upon her new followers as they moved into the palace's throne room. She was paying particular heed to the younger bunnies, although Priss did not say much. Plummage, after all, had conditioned her to simply smile and posture as cordially as she could towards the people, but she was not to say much beyond answering any 'yes' or 'no' questions the Chamberlain had deemed safe enough to answer directly.

Plummage led his puppet to the throne seat, gesturing for her to sit upon it. With an empty smile, Priss made the attempt to sit upon it…

…but found that her body was a little too wide for the seat. She could not settle into it comfortably at all, much to Plummage's irritation.

Priss shrugged, her smile still on her face. "I gueth I'll jutht have to thtand!"

The Chamberlain sighed. "For the moment, yes. We can easily have that fixed, though."

"What about the problems in Byzantia?" A female voice then cried out. "Will _they _be fixed too?"

Plummage spoke irritably in response. "That is a matter for the _field mice_, not Bunnybury! Whatever happens in Byzantia, _stays _in Byzantia. There will be no…"

"Why can't I hear it from the new Queen herself?" Rosie wrestled her way through the crowds to confront Plummage and Priss, a very determined look on her mouse face as her eyes met those of the plump bunny girl. "Your majesty, I beg you…_thousands _of field mice are being oppressed routinely by the bunnies of Byzantia. We cannot just stand idly by and allow them to be treated so badly!"

A disgruntled male voice shouted his contrary opinion. "What should we care? They're mice, we're bunnies! That's not a bunny matter! Go tell the Queen of the Field Mice!"

A teenage boy then offered a sternly-worded rebuttal. "Have you _seen _how they treat those mice?"

An older female bunny added her own opinion, looking to Priss. "It's a serious-enough matter! Maybe we _should _help in some way!"

Other voices within the mob seemed to support this suggestion. Plummage, however, raised his arms in restraint. "That would be a waste of precious resources! Besides…we are in the middle of the need for regime change! The King has left us for no good reason! We _must _install an heir, and the King has no sons or daughters to inherit his status! He hasn't even _married!_"

Rosie put her furry front paws to her hips. "As I said before…I want to hear the opinion of the one you clearly wish to install upon the throne. If she agrees, I can guarantee you a considerable amount of support for her rulership from the field mice."

Again, Plummage tried to deflect the issue. "This is _terrible _timing! Can this not wait until this exceptionally charismatic bunny has been _officially _ordained our new ruler?"

"I think we should help!" Priss then chimed. "Bunnieth…mith…we all have a voith!" She then looked to Plummage. "Right?"

The Chamberlain began to wonder if the effect of his tainted carrots was beginning to weaken. She only had the one carrot in the morning, and it was past the time when Priss needed to be fed another for lunch.

Further, last he had checked, he only had two tainted carrots left.

"Priss…" Plummage replied unto his puppet, trying to remain calm. "…we _must _focus on…"

Rosie, however, latched on to this advantage she had just gained as she directed her next words to the crowds. "THERE! Straight from the mouth of your new Queen!" She then turned back to Plummage. "Details! Your new Queen has spoken!"

At this, a flurry of wild arguing between those who supported and those who opposed the stated issue quickly raged out of control as Plummage fruitlessly attempted to calm the shouting masses.

Rosie's plan was working perfectly so far, and just about everyone in the bunny crowds gathering to hear Priss's speech was in on it. They flurried thickly around Plummage, mock-arguing in a particularly heated fashion and drowning out his protests and his hollered requests to stop while Rosie made her way towards the wide-bodied bunny girl, who simply stood in one place and looked as if she were awaiting instructions.

Rosie hooked her arm and began moving her away from the throne room. Priss looked alarmed at this. "Hey! Where are we going?"

"Just follow me, dear." Rosie replied, still hurrying Priss along.

The bunny woman guided Priss to a back door of the palace which led into a lush and beautiful garden area, where two individuals stood waiting for them both.

"Are we gonna eat thoon?" Priss asked as they approached. "I'm getting hungry."

Rosie stopped the chubby, pink-haired bunny girl in front of a tough-looking male mouse, and a grimy, grey-furred mouse girl wearing a stained and torn maid outfit. "I wanted to show you one of them, dear." Rosie explained to the now curious-looking Priss as she gestured towards the grey-furred maid. "This is one of the mice of Byzantia. As you can see, she has been forced into the role of a maidservant, and she has been in the service of one of our byzantian visitors."

The mouse maid pulled the white cloth off of her head, revealing her large and round mouse ears. The maid looked to Priss timidly as the regally-dressed bunny girl smiled back to her. "Hello, dear…my name ith Prith. Who are you?"

The mouse maid remained quiet, glancing to Rosie meekly.

So far, so good, Wendy thought to herself. 'Priss' was sold on the illusion Rosie and Dodge helped Wendy to achieve at the mouse maid's request, both with Rosie's makeup tricks and in the rough-looking tears Dodge inflicted on Wendy's maid outfit.

"You see? For all the terrible treatment this maid has received at the hands of her byzantian tormentor, she is afraid to even _speak!_" Rosie explained. "Something clearly needs to be done to end this oppression!"

Priss looked entirely unsure of this, particularly since this was not coming from Plummage.

But then, the mouse maid gently smiled, and produced a carrot from a pocket of her maid uniform, offering it to the pink-haired bunny girl.

"See? She is making a charitable offering on behalf of her fellow byzantian field mice!" Rosie remarked, smiling as she gestured to the offered carrot. "It looks delicious, too, doesn't it?'

The fat bunny girl's eyes widened hungrily, and she immediately took the carrot and began devouring it.

By the time the carrot had been eaten all the way to its short green stem, a heavy, impenetrable cloud deep within the psyche of the pink-haired bunny girl gradually evaporated, and she blinked confusedly in that moment as Rosie and the mouse maid watched her curiously.

Dorothy Gale then shook her head, as if coming out of a daze. "Whuh…w…where am I?" She then looked down at herself, reacting in shock "_Aaaah! _What _happen'd _t' me? Why…why am I tho _fat?_"

Wendy had to drop the ruse. "The thame thing that happen'd t' _me_, Dor'thy. We were changed by a Yookoohoo. You altho ate carroth that put you und'r a thpell. Plummage wanted to uth you to become the new ruler of Bunnybury."

With Dorothy's mind freed from the effect of Plummage's tainted carrots, she was able to pick up on the voice. "Wendy? Ith that _you?_"

Wendy nodded, looking entirely embarrassed as she lowered her head.

Rosie, on the other hand, now looked entirely mystified, as did Dodge. Tainted carrots? Yookoohoo? Wendy? "Uhhh…excuse me?" Rosie's face, frowning in confusion, looked to Wendy. "You told me your name was…"

"Louhi, I know." Wendy replied. "My real name ith Wendy. Before y' say anythin', give me a chanth to exthplain."

Wendy then explained the whole situation to Rosie and Dodge. She explained how they had both been compelled to follow Plummage into Bunnybury following Ozma's birthday celebration. She explained that they were both human girls changed by the byzantian Yookoohoo, and she explained to Rosie, Dodge, and Dorothy about the unbreakable nature of the Yookoohoo magic she and Dorothy had been subjected to.

"Heh…I _knew _dat accent a'yours wasn't bye-zantian." Dodge mused.

Dorothy looked down upon her wide, furry body with a sense of sheer dread. "Y…y'mean…I gotta _stay _like thith?"

Wendy nodded lamentedly. "I'm thorry, Dor'thy."

"But…I can't go back home lookin' like _thith!_" Dorothy whined. "What're we gonna _do_, Wendy?"

"How's about we puts a stop ta Plummage?" Dodge offered.

Rosie nodded. "I agree. Plummage _had _to be the reason why the King abandoned Bunnybury."

"He mutht have uthed the thame carroth he fed t' me." Dorothy surmised.

Wendy nodded in confirmation. "We've gotta bring him back."

"Aaaand…how were you going to go about _doing_ this?"

All of their heads turned in the direction of the familiar voice. It was indeed the insidious conspirator, Plummage Bratprince. Standing at his side was the Yookoohoo, Malvagia. Both of them had menacing expressions on their furry faces.

"Hyu not get avay _zees _time, mousey." Malvagia malevolently remarked.

"I don't know how it was that you were able to break the effect provided by my carrots, Dorothy…" The Chamberlain pulled out his box of carrots, pulling one of his last two. "…but unless you want me to have you all imprisoned on the charge of treason…"

"If anyone is to be branded a traitor, Plummage…" Another new voice, which _everyone_ recognized. "…it is _you!_"

All heads turned to see the King of Bunnybury scowling upon the High Chamberlain. Standing beside him was another bunny, who Wendy and Malvagia recognized to be the very same bunny who had publicly requested an impromptu dance from the byzantian Yookoohoo.

But as their eyes fell upon this particular bunny, they saw her form slowly shift from that of a bunny to the form of a very beautiful young girl, who Dorothy immediately recognized to be the Princess Ozma. Behind Ozma and the King were a crowd of bunny citizens, all of them looking to Plummage accusingly.

"Malvie…" Plummage angled his head to the olive-furred Yookoohoo. "…reduce the forms of those two meddlesome brats behind us to disgusting slugs."

But Malvagia was now frozen with fear, now that the bunny next to the King revealed herself to be the fairy princess of Oz. "Da…da Ohz-maaa…" She fearfully whispered. "…Ohz-ma zeee _ev'ryzeenk!_"

"Well, well, well." Ozma quirked an eyebrow as she looked to the byzantian dancer. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, Malvagia."

Malvagia pointed a furry finger to Plummage. "_Nasta-ma-Plummash! _He _make _me help!"

The Chamberlain frowned in confusion as he kept his gaze on the King. "How did you…"

"Glinda, of course." The King replied. "You only told me to leave Bunnybury. You never said anything about avoiding the Good Witch of the South. You never _were _very good at thinking these things _through_, Chamberlain!"

"Why don't you share the _real _reason for this conspiracy with us, Plummage?" Ozma then remarked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Chamberlain replied. "Our King is _pathetic_. He doesn't even have a wife, nor does he have an heir. He doesn't even _like _being a King. He told me this himself!"

"Oh, I think there's more to it than just that." Ozma mused.

"I _tole _hyu, nasta-ma-Plummash…" The olive-furred Yookoohoo turned to the treacherous Chamberlain, tugging at his arm in desperation. "…Ohz-maa _all_-knoweenk!"

"Glinda had been wondering when the only son of the Wicked Witch of the East would make a play for power." Ozma then revealed, her eyes on Plummage. "Awfully daring of you to lay the groundwork of your attempt in the domain of her worst enemy."

Both Rosie and Dodge had their eyes on Malvagia the entire time. They knew that at some point, she'd try something sneaky. It was at this point that the Yookoohoo made a desperate lunge for Wendy…

…but both Rosie and Dodge had grabbed her arms and held them both out to the sides, making sure Malvagia's hands could not touch them as the byzantian dancer struggled and flailed in their grip. The Yookoohoo gazed hatefully upon Wendy. "HYU _ALVAYS _BE DEEZ-_GUZ_-TEENK MOUSEY!" She roared angrily.

A flash of purple light shone behind the head of the furious bunny dancer as the tip of Ozma's golden wand touched upon it, and a wave of intense drowsiness overcame the Yookoohoo's senses in the space of a moment. Her limbs lost all strength, her eyelids fluttered shut, and she dropped upon the ground fast asleep once Rosie and Dodge released her.

The eyes of both Dorothy and Wendy widened when they heard Ozma's calmly-worded reply.

"I think not."

Wendy frowned in her disbelief. "But…she thaid her magic wath…"

"Oh yes, Wendy. I'm entirely aware of the kind of power Yookoohoos wield." Ozma interjected, smiling. "Not easily overcome, right? Well…there's one little trick we can try, but…I think we should deal with these two criminals first."

The King walked over to Dorothy, placing a hand sympathetically on the former girl's furry shoulder. "If it does not work, my dear, your citizenship in Bunnybury will be most assured, should you wish it. I promise you this."

Dorothy smiled. "Thank you, your highneth."

The King of Bunnybury then turned to Plummage, who maintained his defiant expression. "As for _you_…I am stripping you of your status at once! I should also have you _banished _from Bunnybury for the rest of your life!"

"Your highness…" Ozma calmly interjected. "…before you do that, I wonder if I might borrow Malvagia and Plummage for a time. The former Chamberlain will be locked away in our Royal Palace's prison, where the Royal Army of Oz will keep his eyes on him at all times. The Yookoohoo, of course, is fast asleep, and should remain so for quite some time."

The King furrowed his brow curiously, but then nodded in agreement, pointing a finger to the former Chamberlain. "So long as I never see _him _again."

"Oh, don't worry." Ozma cryptically replied. "You won't."

Wendy stepped over to the fairy princess of the land. "Why wath Malvagia tho thcared of you, Othma?"

Ozma smiled in remembrance of her last encounter with the byzantian. "Malvagia once had an unwise interest in becoming the ruler of Oz when she learned that the ruler that she _thought _was in the seat of power…our Wizard of Oz…was nothing more than a sleight-of-hand trickster, and had no actual magic capabilites."

"Ah yes, I remember that amusing little story." The smiling King of Bunnybury added, turning to Wendy. "According to what Glinda told me, that silly byzantian planned to slip in and make a mouse of the Wizard, and then assume control of Oz and make it a province of Byzantia. Unfortunately, no one told that daft Yookoohoo that Ozma here had succeeded him as the land's ruler!"

"Actually, Oscar chose the Scarecrow to succeed him." Ozma courteously corrected. "The Scarecrow didn't like being a King, so he willingly surrendered the throne to me." The fairy princess then turned back to Wendy. "So Glinda forewarned me about Malvagia's plan, and I decided to hide behind an illusionary appearance of my own, making the byzantian think I was the Wizard. When I revealed who I really was, and how I had been observing her entire progress using the Magic Picture, she was so paralyzed with fear that Malvagia swore she would never again cause any more trouble, and I permitted her to leave the Emerald City."

Wendy nodded. "How long ago wath thith?"

"That situation was resolved a day or so before I had traveled to the land of Ev to free their Queen and her children from the Nome King." Ozma replied.

"Tho are we goin' back there? To the Em'rald Thity?" The mouse girl then asked.

And in the next moment, Wendy, Ozma, and Dorothy were back in Ozma's boudoir in the Royal Palace of the Emerald City, where the Scarecrow stood before the Magic Picture, watching the bunnies of Bunnybury react in surprise over the sudden disappearance of their outsider friends.

The Scarecrow's painted face smiled to Wendy. "Does _that _answer your question, Wendy?"


	15. Chapter XV - Poetic Justice

Now the 'prison' Ozma had mentioned was certainly not a prison in the real world sense, as the room in which Plummage was confined that evening was hardly a dark and unpleasant dungeon, nor were there manacles of any sort. In fact, the prison beneath the Emerald City's royal palace was as pleasant as any given Living Room, although the only door leading into the room was under constant watch by the mentioned Royal Army of Oz, a single soldier with very long green facial hair named Omby Amby.

As much as the accommodations were surprisingly pleasant, Plummage was nevertheless quite impatient as he stepped up to the barred hole in the prison door. "How long am I to stay here, exactly?" He growled irritably.

"Strict instructions of the Princess." Omby sternly replied. "You are to remain confined here until the ritual is over."

"And how long is _that _supposed to…" Plummage blinked, stopping himself for a moment. His eyes then boggled with dread. "…wait a minute. Did…did you say _ritual?_"

At this, however, Plummage noticed that there was no longer fur on his arms! Feeling at his face, he felt a human shape rather than the fuzzy muzzle of the bunny he was supposed to be.

And after spending many long years in the form of a bunny, the only son of the Wicked Witch of the East…who was just as deviously wicked as his late mother…was back in his human form!

But he then felt more changes happening as his stomach began to slowly expand…

* * *

Dorothy and Wendy had been instructed to wait in Ozma's boudoir. No one aside from herself, the Scarecrow, and the Emerald City's maid Jellia Jamb were aware of their presence in the Royal Palace. Everyone else in the City had assumed that Dorothy had been sent back home to Kansas. Jellia was made aware so she could provide them both with food as they waited for the moment in which Ozma would attempt the "trick" she had mentioned.

Logically, Dorothy had been given fresh carrots, and Wendy a generously-sized wheel of cheese. Despite themselves, however, they chose to leave the offerings untouched. They didn't want to be reminded that they would need to remain in their forms for the rest of their lives.

Strangely, however, Jellia didn't seem very upset over what had happened to the girls. In fact, she had a strange smile on her face when they refused the meals the Emerald City maid had brought them.

"Thith trick ith gonna be tried tonight, right?" Wendy asked.

Jellia, who was still smiling, arched an eyebrow. "The ritual has already begun."

Wendy turned her head to Dorothy, whose bunny teeth were already beginning to recede, along with the bunny muzzle of her face, and the fur all over her body. The pink hair on her head changed color until it was blond once more, and her ears shrank and settled to their previous places on her gradually-restoring head.

Dorothy gasped in disbelief as she continued to make the gradual and entirely painless transition from a fat, pink-haired bunny girl to the slim human Princess she once was. The front pads of her feet shrank back towards the heels of her young feet, and the cute fluff of her bunny tail shrank out of existence. Her mass decreased significantly, too, and after a few moments, the fully-restored Dorothy Gale let out a heavy sigh of relief despite the fact that she was wearing a royal gown that was entirely too big for her restored human frame.

As the boudoir was not too far away from the 'prison' Plummage had been placed in, Dorothy, Wendy, and Jellia all heard a faint but horrible female scream.

"Who was _that?_" Wendy asked…and with that inquiry alone, she too gasped in surprise, realizing that the lisp was now gone.

Her own mouse teeth were human again, and she gazed upon her arms with wide eyes as her large ears began to gradually shrink. The gray fur on her arms were receding into her skin! Her mouse tail shrank, and her small mouse muzzle dissolved, the nose now looking fully human.

The two relieved girls stared upon each other as Wendy's mouse features continued to recede and dissolve…painlessly, of course…until she had been fully reverted back to that of the young human girl from Texas she once was. Once both girls had fully regained their human appearances, Jellia beamed a huge smile.

"I think you're both ready to have a meal that's a little more…human?" Jellia mused.

Dorothy couldn't help but giggle as the three young women embraced each other tightly…

…although while Wendy was happy for the moment, a part of her wondered if Ozma was going to send her back home to Texas.

She hoped the fairy princess would at least allow her to say goodbye to Minerva Mulch first.

Another matter was on the minds of both girls, too, as they pulled away from the hug and thereafter followed Jellia Jamb to the Royal Palace's dining room.

Wendy was the first to voice it. "What about…"

"Plummage and Malvagia?" Jellia accurately guessed. "Well…have either of you ever heard the phrase 'let the punishment fit the crime'?"

* * *

"Now I realize that you have been through a rather difficult experience, dear." The Queen of the Field Mice began, her eyes fixed upon the properly-uniformed mouse servant kneeling before her. "But I'd like to think of this as the perfect exercise of your situation. You will be watched, and your progress will be reviewed with every task I set before you, and there will be a great many of them. Should you fail in any of these duties, conveniences will be temporarily withheld until such a time that you can clarify your shortcomings. You are not to look upon me, nor are you to stand while in my presence unless you are specifically asked to. You will of course be given the fair benefit of training in your first few weeks among us, but you will be tested upon your knowledge. Are we understood so far, maid?"

"Yes, hyu highnaz." Malvagia replied.

* * *

Plummage Bratprince…or as she was now called, Plumlie…found her increased weight difficult to manage in her first few days as she humiliatingly walked through the streets of Bunnybury. With no royal title at all, she was nothing more than a common citizen, as per the request of Glinda the Good herself, who had arranged for the _two_ rituals…which doubled as punishments for both Plummage and Malvagia…to take place.

Owing to the King's fairness and grace, Plumlie was given a job opportunity within one of the many businesses at Bunnybury. One that she herself…as the man she once was…had some background with.

Only the King, however, knew that Plumlie was once the Chamberlain who had himself directed the seamstresses to create all those exquisite outfits.

The field mouse, Rosie, was tasked to become part of a small but very talented group of bunnies and mice to the land of Byzantia, where they would begin a grand adventure which would ultimately end the unfair treatment being inflicted on the field mice of that fairyland. By the time they returned to Oz, Rosie had become quite the accomplished planner and tactician, and the Queen of the Field Mice awarded Rosie with a beautiful gold medal for her accomplishments.

During her amazing exploits in Byzantia(which, admittedly, is a story in and of itself!), she was in close contact with the King's newly-ordained High Chamberlain, who turned out to be a wizardly sort himself, and although he was not a Yookoohoo, he was nevertheless quite talented with personal transformations. This scholarly bunny…the very same Bunnybury gent who educated Wendy at the dinner party at _Le Gourmet de Lapin_…secretly led a double life in the form of a field mouse whose personality was radically different from his more erudite natural guise. It should be noted, too, that both the Bunnybury King and the Queen of the Field Mice were the only ones aware of this bunny scholar's double life.

Among the bunnies of Bunnybury, he was known as Professor Parable.

Among the field mice, he was the tough, streetwise mouse known only as Dodge.


	16. Chapter XVI - No Place Like Home in Oz

Princess Dorothy's eyebrow quirked in curiosity. "_Two _rituals?"

Glinda nodded, smiling as she sipped from a cup of tea in the beautiful personal quarters of her own Royal Palace in the southern Quadling Country. "One was performed by the Princess Ozma to reverse the Yookoohoo enchantment laid upon you, Dorothy. Your bunny form has been conferred upon Plummage Bratprince, who is currently being trained in the duties of a seamstress in Bunnybury."

Dorothy blinked in surprise. "Wow!"

"Least he's not in Byzantia." Wendy mused.

Glinda turned to the Texas girl, who was now wearing a comfortable green blouse, and black slacks. "I personally attended to your restoration, Wendy. The nature of powerful Yookoohoo enchantments is such that any form anyone is changed into cannot be undone through most means of magical restoration. One would need to be very, _very _powerful in the use of sorcery to be able to pass one's transformation unto another, while restoring the form the affected person previously held. After everything you had done for Bunnybury…a domain I deeply care for, I might add…I felt you deserved the effort."

Wendy smiled meekly, remembering what Ozma had told her days before. "Thank you, Glinda."

"Serves that mean ol' Yookoohoo right t' become th' mouse maid you used t' be, Wendy!" Dorothy remarked.

"What about Malvagia's magic, Glinda?" Wendy asked.

"If a Yookoohoo becomes the recipient of an alteration inflicted by another, that Yookoohoo permanently loses his or her transformation powers." Glinda answered. "I assure you that Malvagia will cause no further trouble, and I hope she learns a valuable lesson in humility through her current situation." Glinda then placed a hand upon the shoulder of the young princess from Kansas. "The Sawhorse is waiting for you outside, Dorothy. I believe you had wanted to return home? Ozma is ready to see to that."

Dorothy nodded, smiling. She then turned to Wendy, stepping up to her. "Thanks so much for rescuin' me, Wendy." The two girls once again hugged tightly. "Are you goin' back home too?" She then asked.

"Well…there's someone I need t' see first." Wendy replied. She then kissed the younger girl's forehead. "I hope I see you again sometime!"

"I hope so too!" Dorothy responded as she stepped towards the room's exit. "G'bye, Wendy! G'bye, Glinda!"

Wendy and Glinda waved sweetly to the Kansas girl as Dorothy made her way back outside, where the Red Wagon…pulled by a single wooden steed called the Sawhorse, who closely resembled his namesake save for his equine features…waited for her.

Glinda then turned to Wendy Wylie. "Perhaps you can wait until the morning to say your goodbyes to Minerva, Wendy? We can easily arrange to have you stay here for the evening."

After a moment of thought, Wendy nodded. "I'd like that, Glinda. Thank you."

Glinda smiled. "Your room has already been prepared. The handmaiden outside my quarters will guide you to it."

Wendy nodded again and began walking towards the exit. A thought occurred to her, and she stopped before reaching the door, turning back to the Good Witch of the South.

"Glinda…" Wendy hesitantly began. "…is Minerva in any trouble? I mean…has she done anythin' wrong?"

Glinda looked puzzled. "Why would you think this, dear?"

"Well…after what she did t' me. Her makin' me a bunny girl an' all." Wendy answered.

"Ahh, yes…well, I'm sure you were told how I feel about unwanted alterations." Glinda explained. "More often than not, such magic is used out of malice or to wicked ends, as Malvagia and Plummage had attempted. Minerva, on the other hand…well, she doesn't cause too much trouble, and as much as she likes to _think _I don't know about her, shall we say, _questionable _habits, ways, and means, she is certainly not as wicked as a certain pair of ambitiously evil witches our mutual friend from Kansas had dealt with not too long ago."

"I like her, though." Wendy softly admitted. "I…like workin' for her."

Glinda smiled. "I suppose, then, you would fit right in with the people of Oz, Wendy, most of whom work quite willingly without any conscious desire for compensation. Assuming, of course, that you wished to remain with us, rather than go back home?"

Wendy couldn't answer that particular question. She just lowered her head quietly.

"Do you miss your foster parents, Wendy?"

The Texas girl remained silent.

"Do you think they miss _you?_" Glinda tenderly added.

Wendy knew that Glinda's heart was in the right place when she asked, but she just didn't have the words for people who were essentially good, but at the same time, neglectful. Caring more for the farm business than Wendy herself. Often leaving Wendy alone to watch over the farm, as they had done before Wendy chased the bunny thief who had led her to the sinkhole that took her to this perilous, but amazing realm.

Glinda gently placed a hand upon the Texas girl's right cheek as she raised her head up. "If these are subjects you do not wish to discuss, I'll completely understand, Wendy."

"I'm sorry, Glinda." Wendy finally replied. "I guess…I jus' need t' get some sleep."

A smile once again appeared on Glinda's lips. "Of course, dear." She then rose to her feet. "In answer to your question, though? I think I should not have to worry about her, but that would be dependent on one thing."

Wendy rose from her seat, looking curiously to Glinda. "What?"

Glinda was about to reply to this, but she stopped herself and shook her head. "Please…leave that for me to consider. We can talk about it again in the morning, if you wish."

The Good Witch of the South then led a yawning Wendy to the waiting handmaiden outside, who guided the Texas girl to a very beautiful guest bedroom, within which was a very comfortable-looking bed with red and white silk sheets covering the soft mattresses and the plush pillow. A red and white quilt comforter was perfectly arranged upon the upper mattress. The entire room looked well-kept and brand new, as if Wendy was its very first guest.

Changing into the red silk nightclothes that had been left out for her, which fit perfectly, Wendy slipped under the comforters and pulled it over her, settling her head unto the pillow and taking a the deep, relaxing breath that preceded her quick lapse into a long and restful sleep.

It was admittedly difficult for her to dream of wondrous and mystical places, though, seeing as how she was actually _in _one.

Wendy nevertheless had a dreamless, but invigorating sleep.

Her eyes opened, her body fully rested, at around 6 a.m. the following morning.

There was only one thing on her mind as she dressed in the green outfit she was given at the Emerald City following her restoration. She wanted to return to Minerva Mulch. Even if she was still sleeping, she wanted to at least be there to surprise her when she rose from her slumber.

At the same time, however, she didn't want to rouse anyone in Glinda's palace that might still be sleeping.

As quietly as she could, she left her provided quarters and made her way to the palace entrance. Guards, who were among Glinda's fifty handmaidens, said nothing as Wendy approached the entrance doors.

In fact, they courteously opened the doors to the palace as she neared them. Strange smiles were on both of their faces as Wendy passed them.

The doors slowly swung shut once the Texas girl was outside. Distancing herself from Glinda's palace, she headed south, remembering that her home was near the edge of a forest.

Penetrating the edge of an expanse of forest she had found, she saw little in the way of active wildlife, and the action she did see was accompanied by voices that were not the sounds of monkeys or squirrels, but of entirely understandable human speech. They seemed to conduct business and personal concerns in much the same way humans did, and one of the foxes in the forest did stop to offer a passing greeting to Wendy, who smiled and nodded back in reply.

Her progress, however, was halted by the presence of a large, hungry-looking black-striped tiger that had spotted her. Wendy remembered that Dorothy was with a similar tiger during Ozma's birthday celebration.

She had no way of knowing, however, if this was the same one. She did remember that that particular tiger…the Hungry Tiger, as he was called by Dorothy and her friends…had a red bow tied at his tail.

Much to Wendy's relief, this tiger…who now padded over to her…had that same red bow on his tail.

"You smell familiar." The Hungry Tiger noted as he stopped in front of Wendy and looked up to her.

"Huh?" Wendy then remembered that she had met the Tiger while she was still a bunny girl. "Oh! Uh…this is what I _really _look like."

The Tiger nodded. "Wendy, right?"

"Yup, that's me." Wendy replied. "I'm tryin' t' find Minerva Mulch's place. I…I wanna visit her."

"Touchy witch, that one." The Tiger remarked. "I'll have Skitters guide you over."

Skitters turned out to be a nervous, but well-traveled young squirrel. He agreed to the Tiger's request, but noted that he did not want to get too close to the cottage, fearing the retribution of its occupant, who he knew to be a witch that did not like to be disturbed.

The journey lasted fifteen uneventful minutes, and the surroundings began to look familiar to the Texas girl, who now seemed entirely anxious to reunite with the witch she had enjoyed serving.

The hardest part, however, would be where she needed to say goodbye. No doubt Ozma wanted to send Wendy back home, after all…and if not Ozma, then certainly Glinda.

"There it is! There it is!" The jumpy squirrel indicated, gesturing towards the entirely familiar cottage, next to which a fresh patch of carrots were ripe and ready to be picked.

"Gotta go! Seeya!" Skitters then disappeared into the woods.

Wendy had to giggle over how cute the little squirrel sounded as he spoke his words, and once he had disappeared from sight, she turned to the cottage and began to approach it.

She figured she could take her time in visiting Minerva, perhaps spend the rest of the morning with her, and then make her way back to the Emerald City after lunch. She already dreaded the notion of having to go back and face the reality of returning to the Texas farmhouse, perhaps to deal with a thorough scolding from her foster parents over her disappearance.

When she was a few feet from the cottage door, it opened wide, and Minerva Mulch stepped out. Her eyes immediately fell on Wendy, who stopped in her tracks. The Texas girl noticed that the bunny witch had a wicker basket in one hand, the empty area of which had a white towel placed flat against the surface.

Wendy offered a meek smile, but Minerva's face remained neutral as she stared back at the Texas girl who once served her.

A brief moment of silence followed.

Minerva then held the basket out to Wendy.

"They're ready." Minerva finally remarked, glancing to the ripe carrots. "Gather them up."

Wendy hesitantly came forward, taking the basket. Her own expression remained neutral, but deep down inside, she couldn't help but feel a little excited. "Yes, Miss Minerva." She softly responded.

Wendy's attention was entirely on the carrots she carefully pulled from the patch and placed upon the cloth surface of the basket, and so she did not see the slight smile on Minerva's face as she pulled the door to her cottage shut behind her.

Once Wendy had them all, she went right for the cottage door without any sense of hesitation, going right to the water pump in the kitchen to rinse the soil residue from each and every one of the carrots. She made sure each of the carrots were completely clean, placing them back in the basket once she was done cleaning them, placing the carrots next to each other in a neat arrangement.

"Very good job, Wily Wendy."

Wendy smiled as she turned to Minerva, who was now standing at the entrance to the kitchen, a slight smile upon her own bunny muzzle.

And one of her hands was behind her back.

Minerva's free hand took the basket Wendy offered. "So…" Minerva began. "…you obviously missed me enough to want to say goodbye, didn't you? Before you ran back home?"

Wendy couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself, lowering her head a little. As much as she didn't want to say goodbye, she was certain that neither Ozma, nor Glinda, would give her a choice.

"Well?" Minerva firmly added. "Is this what you were intending, Wily Wendy?"

With a sigh, she rose her head back up. "Yeth, Mith Minerva."

Wendy blinked when she realized that her two front teeth had once again grown large. Her eyes went wide in her comprehension, her now furry hands going to her mouth.

Minerva widened her smile. "I can't let you go, servant. I honestly can't. I think both you and I know you'd be so much happier here. Even Ozma…and I suspect even Glinda…understood this."

Wendy's eyebrows raised high as her ears began growing long once again, gradually beginning their move to the top of her head. "Y…you talked t' them?"

"Well, I had to do something while you were away in Bunnybury, yes?" Minerva replied, watching brown and white bunny fur cover Wendy's skin once more. "Ozma came to see me personally. We talked about you for a good long time before we came to an agreement. I didn't dare see Glinda, though…I prefer to stay clear of her if at all possible. But, I think if she _really _felt that you'd be happier back home, you would have risen from your bed in that Texas farmhouse this morning, rather than rise in a bed in the Emerald City."

"Well, I…mmmh…" Wendy had to pause a moment, as her face was gradually pushing out to the small bunny muzzle she once had, her nose mutating its shape to the manner of anthropomorphic creature she was becoming, and already beginning its habitual bunny wiggle. "…I…came fromm…mmh…came f…from Glinda'th Palath."

"Oh, really? She must have had more than a few gripes for what I did to you when you first arrived here." Minerva mused, quickly moving forward to steady her beloved servant as she began to lose balance from the painless alterations her legs were magically going through. In so doing, the bunny witch pulled the rear waistline of her slacks down enough to allow the fluff of her white bunny tail to wiggle out unrestricted, brown fur blooming thickly around it, replacing the bare skin. "Did she say anything much about me, servant? Am I to expect some kind of punishment for what I did?"

Wendy's ears were now full and fluffy…and floppy…on top of her head, her legs and feet fully digitigrade and her hands padded and furry, as she responded. "She told me that y' needed one thing b'fore she'd thtop worryin' 'bout you."

"Indeed, Wily Wendy." Minerva nodded, stepping close enough to her bunny servant to wrap her own furry arms around her, looking tenderly into Wendy's eyes. "And here you are. The one thing I needed." The bunny witch tightened her hug, feeling a happy tear fall from her left eye. "Welcome home, Wily Wendy."

Happy tears welled up in Wendy's own eyes as she comfortably squeezed Minerva's own furry torso.

The two furry occupants of Minerva's cottage lingered the hug for nearly an hour, both of them happy to share the space of the humble cottage on the edge of the Quadling forest once more.

Later that evening, when Wendy once again settled into the bed that had been conjured for her, the bunny servant very much looking forward to the next day's responsibilities, Minerva decided to sit at her comfortable seat by the inactive fireplace and contemplate the contentment fate had so unexpectedly brought her.

But at the same time, she had to revisit a previously-pondered mystery.

How was it that Minerva _deserved _Wendy?

Her mind drifted back to a past confrontation with Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, following the tragedy that followed her banishment from Bunnybury. She figured she would never again revisit the circumstances arising from that banishment.

In this moment…and just this once…she did.

During the respective tyrannies of the wicked witches in the east and the west lands, Minerva Mulch had a young daughter, who for the fact that she raised her in the southern lands and therefore benefitting from the protection of Glinda the Good, Minerva never imagined Lindsey Mulch would ever find herself in mortal danger.

Minerva, however, eventually accepted Lindsey's repeated requests to teach her witchcraft, not realizing why.

Plummage was, of course, the reason both Minerva and Lindsey were exposed and banished, but it was Lindsey who realized that Plummage was in collusion with the Wicked Witch of the East.

However, the headstrong Lindsey's well-meaning…and quite insistent…efforts to try and challenge the East Witch, in defiant response to their banishment, were tragically short-lived.

Although ultimately, Dorothy's unexpected defeat of the East Witch denied Minerva the vengeance she never thought she had enough power to even attempt, Glinda made no secret of her sympathy towards Minerva for the void in the bunny witch's soul inflicted by Lindsey's passing.

And like Wendy, Lindsey enjoyed attending to her mother's comforts. Enjoyed waiting on her hand and foot. Lindsey had no shame in being called her mother's servant, even if Minerva would never dare call her own daughter such.

Glinda, however, had hinted at what fate eventually brought her. Truly, Wendy was the "one thing" the Good Witch of the South had cryptically mentioned.

And this one thing…Wily Wendy…had been essentially instrumental in avenging Lindsey's death through the failure of Plummage's conspiracy. The now former Chamberlain who had arranged for not only Minerva's banishment, but Lindsey's as well. The King had lifted the banishment out of sympathy for the grieving bunny witch when he learned of her daughter's demise, but by then, Minerva chose never to return as a permanent resident of Bunnybury.

Rising from her chair, Minerva slowly and silently walked over to the room she had given Wendy, and lingered her gaze upon her bunny servant as she soundly slept.

A smile slowly formed on Minerva's face as she continued to watch her sleep.

Before she retired to her own bed, however, she silently spoke to Wendy, the statements coming straight from her mended heart.

"Sweet dreams, Wily Wendy." She gently remarked. "I love you."

She feared those last three words would be difficult to openly admit, but the words came forth all too easily.

And she meant every word of it.

* * *

Glinda, entirely aware that Wendy slipped out of her palace on her own, consulted the Great Book of Records. Ozma went to the Magic Picture that morning, purely out of curiosity.

They both learned that Wendy was quick to resume the work Minerva had been tasking her bunny girl servant with, and they enjoyed a delicious breakfast Wendy had cooked up. Afterwards, Wendy sat with Minerva and shared all her adventures since the bunny witch had left her in the Emerald City, telling Minerva about the conspiracy, about the Yookoohoo, and about the thankfully short time she spent serving Malvagia. Logically, she went into her efforts to help restore the King to his rightful place at the throne, and the rescue of Dorothy Gale from her 'puppet' predicament.

"See?" Minerva mused, once her servant finished the story. "I _knew _there was a reason I called you Wily Wendy!"

Smiling with content over these occurrences, and relieved to see that everyone was happy once more, Glinda closed the Great Book of Records, and the princess Ozma neutralized the image in the Magic Picture.

And though it might seem odd to some, Minerva Mulch and Wily Wendy were themselves very much content from that point on. Minerva had her servant…and, in her own way, a daughter, for she considered her acceptance of Wendy as much an adoption as the real world would see it…and Wendy, who was now back in the servant's outfit Minerva had given her when she first changed the Texas girl, found happiness living with someone she was entirely happy to serve. They had their own adventures in and around the land of Oz from time to time, and those only served to strengthen the bond of love and affection between them.

Both Glinda and Ozma were also curious, however, to find out how Wendy's foster parents had reacted to her disappearance, and so consulted their respective means of scrying upon them.

Glinda read of how the Waldens had assumed that Wendy had run away, and neither of them found any trace of the sinkhole that had swallowed her up. Beyond this rationale, they made no effort to find out where Wendy had gone.

They had quite simply moved on with their lives in spite of Wendy's departure.

Although both Glinda and Ozma found this somewhat casual disregard for the life of a young girl they had been entrusted to raising quite outrageous, they were at least content that Wendy Wylie was happy in her new life alongside Minerva Mulch…

…who, for the fact that she had a heroine of Bunnybury and a savior of Princess Dorothy Gale willingly and happily serving her, could now truly be considered the Proud Witch of Oz.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this lively trip to Oz, folks!**

**Will there be any further stories about Minerva Mulch and Wily Wendy? Hmmm...maaaaaaay-be! ;)**

**This is certainly not the _last _time I'll be telling stories about that magical fairyland, though...**

**...and I hope you'll be willing to read the next one that comes along!**

**- The Wandering Talespinner**


End file.
